Un amor no correspondido
by Janis O.x
Summary: Una habitación de hotel, él, ella y un amor no correspondido...
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:**

Ø Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

**Un poco —demasiado—**

.

.

.

Todavía le parecía un poco —demasiado— extraño encontrarse ahí. En una habitación de hotel, acostado a lado de Hinata Hyuuga.

Llevaba ya varias horas mirando el techo de aquella habitación en penumbras. El hecho de estar ahí no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, al menos para ese rubio ceñudo que aun trataba de entender lo que había… no, lo que estaba pasando.

Ella era una chica linda, muy linda. Físicamente era alguien que provocaba miradas furtivas y suspiros soñadores, su rostro tierno y sonrojado la mayor parte del tiempo, reflejaba una inocencia y pureza muy poco comunes para una chica de 24 años.

Naruto, —como era que se llamaba aquel rubio— la conocía de prácticamente toda la vida, podía decir con franqueza que era alguien importante para él y que la apreciaba, aunque… nunca habían sido realmente cercanos; algo en ella lo hacia mantener su distancia. Como una advertencia implícita en esos enormes ojos aperlados que lo miraban con demasiada emoción cada que se encontraban en algún lugar.

Claro que ahora, entendía de que iba la advertencia.

Reconocía que había sido muy lento, demasiado, pero no fue hasta que la bomba exploto en su cara que entendió el significado de la mirada vehemente que ella siempre le dedicaba.

Giro con cautela su rostro para poder mirar el perfil de ella. No tenia la certeza de que estuviera dormida. Sin embargo, aunque conocía la razón por la que al desaparecer la luz, el silencio se había adueñado del lugar, no se sentía cómodo con ello.

No se sorprendió cuando noto que ella no estaba dormida, y que incluso había girado su rostro al mismo tiempo para mirarlo.

Su perfil se definía a pesar de la oscuridad; hermoso, sosegado y valiente. Por lo que con lo único que alcanzo a escudarse fue una sonrisa que tenía tanto de precavida como de vacilante.

Ella igualo su gesto con ternura. Todavía le parecía un poco —demasiado— extraordinario encontrarse ahí. En una habitación de hotel, acostada a lado de Naruto Uzumaki.

Llevaba varias horas mirando el techo de aquella habitación en penumbras. Aun se sentía aturdida. Las imágenes de ella confesándole su amor. La sensación tan similar al vértigo, cuando casi susurrando le contó que cada día le escribía un poema de amor. Y además de eso; su arrebato. El ímpetu desesperado que broto desde lo más profundo de su corazón cuando le dijo que acaba de ganar un concurso de cartas de amor con una de las que le había escrito a él.

La sorpresa en su mirada…

La conmoción en su sonrisa…

Él aceptando compartir el premio… —unos días en un hotel en Monte Myōboku para dos personas—, todo eso, el conjunto en sí, era más… muchísimo más… que todos los más del mundo.

Naruto era el chico más genial en el universo entero. Ciertamente ella lo pensaba así. Físicamente; su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa perfecta lo hacían el príncipe ideal de cualquier cuento de hadas. Sin embargo para Hinata, la verdadera belleza de aquel sujeto estaba muy lejos de ser su rostro. Era el muchacho más amable, divertido y compasivo que había conocido jamás. Le conocía de prácticamente toda la vida, por lo que sabía que su simpatía y sus buenas costumbres no eran ninguna pantalla sino, la mismísima esencia de su personalidad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Hinata no se engañaba, sabía que existía algo raro en su relación. Nunca habían sido realmente cercanos. Naruto había marcado un límite entre ambos; si ella necesitaba ayuda con su mudanza, ahí estaba él. Si necesitaba que alguien la recogiera en la noche, el estaba también. Pero si el asunto se trataba más bien de un café o de algunas horas de charla, el no estaba ahí.

Sabia que estaba despierto, sentía la tensión de su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del de ella, y el silencio que se había adueñado de la habitación se sentía antinatural, —Naruto no era una persona silenciosa—, por lo que a pesar de haber intentado no pensar en eso, Hinata se preguntaba las razones por las que él había aceptado ese viaje. Pues a todas luces él no tenía intenciones románticas.

Cuando lo sintió moverse, giro su rostro en su dirección. Su sonrisa le causo una tremenda ternura. Era en comparación de las que le conocía, pequeña y temblorosa, casi demasiado tímida para él.

Ella sonrió en respuesta. Estaban ahí. Juntos. Y se dejaba de llamar Hinata Hyuuga si no hacía valer esos días.

.

.

.

Hola, si ya llegaron hasta acá ;) bienvenidos y gracias de corazón por pasar a leer.

Esta historia sera cortita. Espero que les guste.

Saluditos, nos andamos leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

**Dia 1**

.

.

.

Oficialmente era lunes.

Habían llegado casi a las 8 la noche anterior. Todo había salido bien, sin retrasos y al menos por parte de Hinata sin incomodidad alguna. Naruto la había esperado en el aeropuerto, con un café en mano y esa característica sonrisa adornando su rostro.

El arribo al hotel por otro lado, si tuvo sus pequeños peros. Hinata había —en serio que si— pedido una habitación con dos camas. ¡De verdad! Por lo que al llegar y ver que solo había una, la tomo con la guardia baja. Solo un poco, se encontraba un tanto más emocionada en realidad. Pero disimulo y con mucho tacto le hizo ver a Naruto su desconcierto.

Este se encogió de hombros; tal vez sin creerle, tal vez sin tomarle importancia, tal vez resignándose.

Hinata incluso contemplo la idea de dormir en el piso o de aclararle que dormía muy quietecita en la cama y que no se tenia que preocupar. Su virtud definitivamente estaba en buenas manos. Afortunadamente, él detuvo todo el rastro de su línea de pensamiento cuando dijo; —¡Yo el lado derecho!

Ahora, sabiéndose la única despierta en aquella habitación, aprovecho para mirar sin reparos a su compañero. El movimiento de su pecho subiendo y bajando era el mejor somnífero para calmar sus nervios. Con forme avanzaba el tiempo más le costaba luchar contra ese imán que le atraía con toda la fuerza del universo, invitándola a acercarse a él y acariciarle por lo que con una gran fuerza de voluntad, se levantó de la cama.

Cuando Naruto despertó, lo primero que vio fue que Hinata no estaba a su lado. Agradeció el hecho de tener un respiro. La tarde anterior durante el vuelo, el brillo soñador en esas perlitas brillantes, sumado a los suspiros que soltaba cada dos por dos lo hacían saltar como si alguien lo pinchara con una aguja. Después de su confesión, ese tipo de acciones a su alrededor lo "inquietaban", por decirlo de alguna manera. Claro que se sentía alagado y hasta cierto punto agradecido con ella, pero eso no mermaba su incomodidad.

La intensidad de sus emociones, el hecho de que no lo disimulara… Desconocía si era porque no quería o porque no podía.

Suspiró y miro la habitación completa. Ella no estaba ahí, pero había dejado su rastro en el desayuno que había en la mesita a lado de él. Muy a su pesar sonrió. Hinata no tenía remedio…

La charola se componía principalmente de salchichas, huevo y fruta, pero la composición en sí, era lo que lo había hecho sonreír sin remedio. Las salchichas hacían alusión de ser las ramas de un árbol, adornadas con uvas verdes cortadas en rodajitas, que fungían como las hojas del mismo. Unos trozos más grandes de lo que parecía ser pera componían el cuerpo de unos pajaritos que tenían por alas una rodaja de fresa cada uno. Los pajaritos se encontraban uno frente al otro y arriba de ellos un huevo estrellado perfecto en forma de corazón coronaba el plato. Leche, café, jugo… había de todo, incluso unos hot cakes con la forma de su rostro. Hinata había puesto principal atención en sus ojos, marcados con un par de moras, las marcas de sus mejillas estaban hechas con chocolate líquido y su cabello, estaba compuesto en su mayoría por gajos de naranja.

Termino su desayuno agradecido de que ella aun no apareciera, habría pasado mucha pena si ella lo hubiera observado comiéndose a si mismo en forma de hot cake. Aunque todo había estado sumamente delicioso, eso habría que reconocerlo. Casi había terminado su café cuando noto un trozo de papel.

Las yemas de sus dedos se llenaron de calambres en cuanto lo toco, su textura era rugosa, aunque agradable al tacto. Esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba…

.

**_«Amor mío._**

**_Desde hace tiempo he querido decírtelo, pero hasta ahora no he podido hacerlo frente a frente. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me distraigo… No es algo que pueda simplemente evitar. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a desviar la mirada de tus ojos o de tus labios cuando descubren esa sonrisa tan brillante y mágica? Puedes dar por hecho que es en ese momento que se me olvida todo._**

**_Sin embargo, debes saberlo y esa es la razón por la que te escribo hoy: Estoy completamente, irremediablemente, definitivamente, enamorada de ti.»_**

**_._**

Naruto miro con detenimiento la hermosa letra de Hinata, aunque la conocía a la perfección le parecía diferente por primera vez en la vida. Pequeña, curvas perfectas, adornos mínimos.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, escondió rápidamente la nota y se levanto para llegar al baño. —Hola. —Le saludo de manera natural y desinteresada, incluso tallándose pesarosamente los ojos, como si acabara de despertar.

Ella sonrió con simpatía a su rostro adormilado como única respuesta, parecía que venia de correr, si es que la ropa deportiva era un indicativo.

A salvo dentro del baño, miro una vez más el pequeño trozo de papel, ahora un tanto arrugado por haberlo metido en su puño a las carreras. No decía nada que no supiera ya, pero eso no le ayudaba a calamar el golpeteo errático en su pecho.

Encontró a Hinata 40 minutos más tarde, estaba sentada en la pequeña estancia de la habitación, la televisión estaba encendida, pero ella no le prestaba atención, parecía muy concentrada haciendo anotaciones en un pequeño cuaderno. Se acerco a ella, y recibió ese conocido impacto que le atravesaba el estomago cada que miraba sus perlitas soñadoras, que ahora contaban también con un brillo apreciativo.

Carraspeo. —Entonces… ¿Vamos a salir de esta habitación?

Había pretendido que su pregunta fuera natural y hasta cierto punto jocosa. Pero dudaba que su ronquera nerviosa hubiera tenido ese efecto.

La respuesta de Hinata fue levantarse, cerrar su libreta y guardarla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Seguido de eso extendió su mano para tomar la de Naruto.

Pudo notar su desconcierto, pero eso no la hizo retractarse. Estaba decidida a demostrarle que ella podía ser todo lo que él podría querer y puesto que su timidez nunca había sido su aliada en esos menesteres, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo para aplacarla en lo más profundo de su ser, aunque sus mejillas rojas indicaban que realmente aplacada, no estaba.

Después de unos momentos que le parecieron realmente eternos, Hinata pudo al fin sentir la rasposa y cálida piel del rubio rodear su mano. Él no había querido hacerlo. De hecho, aun sosteniendo su mano tenia claro que no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Había aceptado ese viaje sí, pero con un firme propósito; dejarle claro que entre ellos las cosas no podían ser. Sin embargo, cuando sus perlitas soñadoras, apreciativas y ahora también nerviosas, lo miraron su propia mano se movió en un impulso hasta alcanzar la más pequeña.

Después de media hora de caminar en los alrededores del Hotel tomados de la mano. Un señalamiento les llamó la atención. "Recorra el Monte Maze a bicicleta".

Uno de los principales atractivos de aquel lugar, era justamente el Monte Maze, ya que como su nombre lo decía, era un laberinto. El recorrido era largo, por lo que hacerlo en bicicleta pareció ser una idea fenomenal.

Un muchacho con las mejillas rojas de sol, los recibió en ese instante. El gafete que colgaba de su playera lo llamaba Gamatama, cosa que comprobaron cuando este se presentó.

—Hola, —saludo Hinata. —¿Qué debemos hacer para pedir un par de estas?

—¿Un par? —dijo Gamatama. —Las parejitas siempre piden una tándem. —Señalo para ellos las que tenía, había de varios tipos; híbridas, de montaña, de ruta, cruisers e incluso recumbentes.

Era cierto que Gamatama tenía cierta tendencia a ser imprudente, pero cuando Naruto miro su mano aun rodeando la de Hinata no pudo culparlo por tomarlos a ellos como una "pareijita" de esas.

Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que Hinata obviamente querría una de esas, se imagino a si mismo sonriente y pedaleando con ella en el horizonte, sin embargo, salió de su proyección futurista cuando Hinata rio con Gamatama por algo a lo que él no había prestado atención.

El chico era obviamente más joven, si tenia 17 ya eran muchos años, ¿y así tenia el descaro de coquetearle a Hinata en su cara?

No eran nada, ¡okey! Pero ese escuálido chamaco no lo sabía, incluso hacia 10 segundos había insinuado que estaban juntos. Por lo que Naruto consideró que ofenderse era de lo más correcto.

Casi sin proponérselo jalo un poco la mano de Hinata para llamar su atención. Teniendo la precaución de girar hacia las tándem para no recibir el choche directo de esas perlitas.

—¿Entonces cual escoges?

Hinata lo miro confundida, acababa de decirle a Gamatama que no estaba interesada en las tándem porque el manejo era complicado, que con dos de montaña estaba bien, pero parecía que el rubio no había escuchado nada de eso.

Justo en ese instante aparecieron otros dos jóvenes con las dos bicicletas que Gamatma había mandado pedir. —Aquí están. Si presentan alguna falla o si tienen algún problema por favor notifíquenlo aquí mismo o en la recepción del Hotel.

Naruto giro cuando escucho la voz de Gamatama. Okey… entonces cero bicicleta tándem, con ambos pedaleando risueños en el horizonte…

Los Valles que componían el laberinto eran tan verdes y espesos que por un momento Hinata considero que podían perderse. Sin embargo, solo le basto mirar a Naruto para saber que pasara lo que pasara, si el estaba a su lado estarían bien.

Por su lado, Naruto estaba disfrutando cual niño los recorridos; en Konoha los días eran tan ajetreados que había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera podía mirar las nubes, como en antaño hiciera con sus amigos en El Remolino. Incluso estaba convencido de sentir como el aire limpio iba quitándole espacio al aire con smog que tenía acumulado en los pulmones.

Estuvieron pedaleando largo rato, mirando las estatuas enormes en forma de sapo. Eran algo sorprendente, si alguien hubiera dicho que estaban hechas con magia o algo similar, lo habrían creído sin dudar. Eran maravillosas y perfectas.

Hinata se adelantó un poco antes de gritar. —¡El último en llegar a la curva debe cumplir un deseo del otro!

Su cara estaba muy roja, quien no la conociera podía atribuirle el tono de sus mejillas al esfuerzo del grito o tal vez al tiempo que llevaban en el exterior. Naruto sin embargo sabía la verdad y comenzó a pedalear sin estar seguro de si quería ganar o perder esa competencia.

Finalmente ella gano, por dos segundos y medio. El la miro receloso aunque sonriente, se veía muy feliz. Cuando giro a verlo espero a que dijera que deseo quería, pero ella no dijo nada solo sonrió y lo apaleo nuevamente con esas perlitas.

Cuando pudo separarse de su mirada descubrió que el camino los había llevado hasta una serie de fuentes conectadas entre sí, sus formas eran como picos curveados. Bajaron de las bicis y caminaron entre ellas. El sonido del agua cayendo era sumamente relajante. Hinata recargo su bicicleta contra un árbol y se acostó en el pasto, Naruto hizo lo mismo un metro más allá, respirando un poco más de aire delicioso.

Hinata lo miro de soslayo, percibiendo la distancia que precavidamente había tomado. No estaba segura de que las cosas estuvieran fluyendo, —en realidad tenía la sensación de que no estaban fluyendo para nada—. En toda la noche él no se había movido de su lugar en la cama, no había dicho nada del desayuno y aunque había tomado su mano por largo rato, había sentido su reticencia. Ella no deseaba forzar nada, obviamente, pero se decía a si misma que si no lo intentaba aunque fuera en esa ocasión, no tendría ninguna otra oportunidad.

—Todo esto es muy hermoso… —susurró Naruto. —Es totalmente salvaje.

—Resulta… es muy diferente a Konoha. —Convino Hinata. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado para prestarle atención.

—Es… demasiado limpio.

Hinata rio un poco, Naruto no era de vocabulario poético. —Así es.

—No hay ruidos, ni contaminación, ni mendigos… —Enumero. —Aunque para serte sincero, esta calma llega a ser inquietante. ¿No lo crees?

Hinata lo pensó un poco. No sabía que responder realmente porque no estaba segura si aquel lugar le recordaba a Naruto su infancia en El Remolino, técnicamente ambos sitios no se parecían en nada, salvo en lo silencioso. El remolino era campo, y aquí era… ¿algo más salvaje?

—No quise sonar como si me estuviera quejando si me gusta el lugar, el aire limpio y todo, es como…

O sea que si le recordaba a El Remolino. —Pero con más calor ¿no? —Termino ella, intentando salvarlo de malos recuerdos.

—Sí, es más cálido aquí. Aunque sino nos damos prisa y volvemos puede que pasemos de tener calor a estar congelados. Las nubes se cargaron muy pronto. —Se levantó y le ofreció la mano a la chica para que lo igualara.

Aun no terminaban de recorrer el pasillo de estatuas gigantes de sapos, cuando enormes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Naruto giro su rosto riendo cuando la escucho gritar. —¡Esta helada!

Pedalearon sin descanso, pero la salida parecía no estar muy cerca, no en vano era un laberinto. Los caminos que habían pasado, ya no se parecían a los que recorrían ahora; lodo formado por enormes charcos, los árboles se veían grises, pero ninguno de los dos dejó de reír.

—¡Espera Hinata, creo que deberíamos detenernos antes de estar realmente perdidos! —Gritó por encima de la lluvia.

Hinata quiso regresar a donde estaba él pero la bicicleta se atascó. El corrió en su dirección y empujando la bicicleta le grito que pedaleara.

Antes de notar que era una rama la que había detenido la llanta trasera, Hinata ya lo había llenado de lodo. Tampoco era que hubiera mucha diferencia entre su yo empapado del pasado, y él de ahora, pero eso no evito que la cara de Hinata se llenara de pena y después soltara a reír a carcajadas.

Naruto se rio también contagiado por ella, cuando la vio en el piso conteniendo su estómago con sus manos. —Lo siento. —Dijo entre risas. —En verdad.

Naruto se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse riendo tontamente igual que ella. Estaban sumamente ridículos, tanto que cuando ella levanto la cara para mirarlo, lo sorprendieron infraganti esas perlitas soñadoras y apreciativas que habían dejado de ser nerviosas para brillar de felicidad.

Las risas se detuvieron. En algún lugar dentro de las profundidades de su aturdido cerebro Naruto sabía que ella iba a besarlo. Lo presentía, incluso podía verlo en cámara lenta. Pero no podía moverse.

Hinata tomo su cara entre sus manos, acaricio con suavidad los bordes de su rostro, intentando quitar las manchas de lodo que cubrían sus facciones. Ya no sentía la lluvia, no escuchaba los truenos ni ninguna otra cosa. Lo atrajo hacia ella con calma, y casi sintió que flotaba cuando fácilmente sus propios pies se pusieron de puntitas. No se percató en que momento sus ojos se cerraron, o si los del rubio hicieron lo mismo. Solo sintió cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de él.

No fue un beso largo ni apasionado. Fue un beso fugaz, en realidad un roce, sin ni siquiera un poco de lengua, pero a Naruto le supo deliciosamente tierno y suave.

Casi como si su beso hubiera roto un hechizo, la lluvia ceso en el instante mismo en que abrieron los ojos. Naruto los volvió a cerrar casi inmediatamente y se alejo por instinto hasta la bicicleta soltándola de aquella rama maquiavélica para tendérsela a Hinata.

Nadie dijo nada más.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Día 2**

.

.

.

Naruto respiro profundamente cuando la escucho salir de la habitación, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba reteniendo el aliento y fingiendo estar dormido. Se sentía como un niño escondiéndose así.

La cabeza no le alcanzaba para entender el por qué estaba tan angustiado. Sólo sabía que necesitaba tiempo libre de Hinata para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Miro su desayuno, en esta ocasión no había hot cakes con las marcas de sus mejillas, en su lugar encontró el cuerpo de un cerdito formado con un sándwich montecristo. El platón de fruta no tenía corazones, pero si un colibrí con flores hechas con royitos de papaya. No pudo evitar sonreír, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta creatividad?

Levanto el café, el jugo, la leche, el azúcar, la miel y cada uno de los platos, pero en esta ocasión no había ningún pedazo de papel.

Arrugo la nariz, obviamente eso era bueno ¿verdad? Comió, se bañó y ella seguía sin volver. Sin proponérselo se levantó para salir a buscarla. Preguntó por ella en el lobby porque no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar.

—La señorita Hyuuga estuvo aquí hace diez minutos. —Le aseguro Gamatatsu quien se hacía cargo de la recepción en ese momento.

Naruto la llamo al móvil, pero —justo como lo imaginaba— lo tenía apagado, de modo que se resignó a volverse a la habitación solo, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera ya allí, esperándole.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando su cerebro analizo un poco lo que acababa de pensar; ¿con la esperanza de que ella ya estuviera ahí? ¿En serio? Casi se rio de sí mismo. Hacía poco más de una hora estaba impaciente de que saliera de la habitación y ahora estaba ¿desesperado porque ella no volvía pronto? Obviamente se preocupaba por ella. Se dijo. ¡Eso era normal! Se volvió a decir.

Pero solo basto que diera la vuelta para que algo le susurrara; "_mentiroso_". Tal vez solo había sido el estornudado de alguien, pero esa palabra hizo eco en su cabeza cuando descubrió la larga y conocida cabellera de Hinata.

Estaba por entrar al lobby, acompañada por un hombre alto y atractivo, con aspecto de deportista. Él parecía enseñarle algo porque la cabeza de Hinata casi rosaba la barbilla de aquel tipo inclinándose por ver algo en su mano.

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que había algo íntimo en aquella escena. Ese sujeto ni quisiera le daba espacio y Hinata no parecía darse cuenta de nada. En su interior se formó un nudo amargo y doloroso; "_celos_" —parecía temporada de gripa, porque el no dejaba de escuchar estornudos —.

Por un momento dudó si hacerse ver e interrumpir aquello, fuera lo que fuese, casi inmediatamente se dijo que no. Él estaba ahí con un propósito, no tenía que olvidarlo. Dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación.

Tenía que bajar de su nube, ¡él no quería a Hinata!, o sea si la quería, solo no de la manera en la que ella… Solo no como ella. Reconocía que la tarde anterior su beso lo había sorprendido. Nunca se habría esperado que ella hiciera una cosa así y bueno, si a esas iba tampoco se hubiera esperado que le confesara sus sentimientos ni que lo invitara a un lugar apartado para estar solos, pero ¿quién llevaba la cuenta? Lo importante aquí era, que sus sentimientos no eran tan endebles como para cambiar simplemente por un beso.

Hinata subió media hora después. ¿Qué podía ser tan interesante como para tenerla tanto tiempo entretenida?

—¿De correr? —Su tono salió tan desinteresado que se sintió tan sorprendido como orgulloso de si mismo.

Hinata asintió con un ruidito.

La actitud del rubio le hacía replantarse sus planes. No estaba segura de lo que había pasado entre ambos el día anterior.

Se decía a si misma que el brillo de sus ojos no podía mentir. Él había querido ese beso tanto como ella y cuando llegaron al Hotel la tarde anterior completamente empapados pensó que él... que tal vez él, la deseaba. Sin embargo, algo no funcionaba y esa actitud huraña que se había materializado en la noche era el meollo de su confusión.

Apenas habían hablado un poco antes de acostarse, después de bañarse pusieron una película, pero ninguno de los dos la vio. Él estaba taciturno y ella no quería agotarlo.

Cada dos segundos se planteaba teorías de lo que posiblemente quería el rubio. Había venido con ella para… para… ¿para qué? ¿Para tener una aventura? Lo dudaba. ¿Para mandarla al diablo? Seguramente si… ¿o no?

Naruto espero a que agregara algo. Algo como que se había entretenido en el lobby con un tipo mayor, o que un tipo mayor le había enseñado algo sorprendente en su celular. O mejor aún, ¡había encontrado a su tío abuelo en ese mismo hotel y le estaba enseñando las fotos de sus nietos! —Lo que era ilógico, ese sujeto no tendría más de 30 o 35 años, pero pensarlo como un anciano casi tenia el efecto de calmarlo. Casi—.

Sin embargo, ese "algo" no llego. Hinata entro en el baño y a él solo le quedo su ceño arrugado mirando la puerta cerrarse.

Salieron de la habitación dispuestos a hacer algo que se llevara el mal humor. Hinata buscaba desesperadamente la manera de conectar con el. Naruto buscaba lo contrario; necesitaba salir de esa habitación, dejar de respirar su aroma en un lugar cerrado. Necesitaba aire limpio, tranquilidad y… "_explicaciones_" —giró en busca del dueño de aquel estornudo—.

Todavía no ponían ni un pie fuera del hotel, cuando vieron varias personas correr hacia adentro.

—Parece que la lluvia no nos va a dejar salir hoy. —Dijo entre dientes.

Ella hizo una mueca. —Lo siento.

Naruto se sintió terrible. Obviamente tendrían que estar juntos en un lugar cerrado y no tendría escapatoria. Pero tampoco quería que pensara que estar con ella le suponía un tormento.

Cambio su tono y haciendo un guiño dijo. —Si bueno, la lluvia no es del todo tú culpa ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa pequeña y temerosa se formó en sus labios. —Supongo que no.

El hotel tenía muchas actividades que no requerían salir, pero ellos no tenían ganas de hacer yoga, ir al sauna o pasar un rato en apuestas de juego, por lo que ambos se decantaron por ir a "El gran comedor de Ma y Pa". El restaurante del hotel que de hecho contaba fama internacional, incluso tenía tres estrellas Shukaku por su calidad, creatividad y el cuidado que tenían con sus platos.

Una chica alta, con bastantes curvas y cierto reflejo de botox en los labios los recibió en la entrada. Hinata percibió la ávida mirada que le dedico al rubio, aunque él ni se percató de la expectación que había despertado.

—Bienvenido… s, mi nombre es Gamariki, espero que su estancia sea excelente. Enseguida los atienden.

Hinata tuvo la impresión de que si sus labios hubieran sido un centímetro más anchos habrían devorado a Naruto en ese mismo instante.

En seguida apareció un joven muy alto. Puso en sus manos un par de menús y se presentó como Gamahiro. —Pueden llamarme Hiro, si así gustan. Soy algo torpe, entonces por favor discúlpenme si hago algo mal.

No hizo nada mal, pero se siguió disculpando cada que sirvió algo.

La comida transcurrió entre conversaciones sin importancia. La más reciente fiesta de Ino, el ultimo video que subió Kiba a Ninja Tube, en el que se podía ver a Akamaru aprendiendo a pastorear.

Hinata intentaba no mirar a Naruto con detenimiento, y este —¿cuándo no?— rehuía de su mirada, por lo que ambos prácticamente memorizaron su entorno. Los comensales, la gente que trabajaba ahí.

"El gran comedor de Ma y Pa" era un verdadero amasijo decorativo. Nada parecía encajar con el conjunto; una pared estaba decorada con dibujos esparcidos de sapos, otra estaba repleta de pequeñas ranas hechas de todos los materiales posibles, él lado de la entrada contaba solamente con ventanales gigantes que en aquel día lluvioso daban una imagen sobrecogedora de las montañas de Picos, tótems tallados a mano decoraba cada esquina del recinto y las estanterías y los rincones estaban llenos de fotos de visitantes.

—Creo que no lo había dicho antes, pero te agradezco mucho que hayas decidido venir conmigo. —Soltó Hinata de repente, saliéndose del contexto de su conversación.

La espalda de Naruto se puso recta y apretó los puños cuando esos conocidos calambres le llegaron a las yemas de los dedos. —Oh detente —dijo con una sonrisa extraña que intentaba parecer natural.

—¿Qué…?

Recordando que no debía mirarla a los ojos continuo. —Gracias a ti. Tú ganaste el concurso, ganaste el viaje, el hotel, me invitaste. Gracias a ti. —Repitió.

Hinata acerco vacilante su mano para tomar la de él. El contacto provoco que Naruto la mirara. El golpe en su estómago lo hizo seguir hablando. —ؙMe alegro de estar aquí. —Eso era verdad. —No te estoy haciendo un favor ni tengo un fin perverso. —¿Eso también era verdad? —Tranquilízate.

Eso último se lo había dicho a él mismo, pero obviamente Hinata lo sintió hacia ella, pues lo había dicho en voz alta y justo en su dirección.

—Lo estoy…

Gamariki regreso justo en ese momento a su mesa y les pregunto mirando a Naruto particularmente, —¿la están pasando bien?

El rubio asintió agradeciendo su intromisión. —Todo ha estado delicioso. ¿Cierto Hinata?

Ella se encargaba de maldecir a la intrusa cuando Naruto se dirigió a ella. El azul de sus ojos le hizo olvidarse de esa mujer. Así era de fácil todo cuando se trabaja de Naruto.

Gamariki de mala gana sonrió a Hinata. —¿Les molestaría si les tomo una foto? Es para el muro. —Aclaró.

Hinata involuntariamente se puso roja, no le gustaban las fotos. El rubio rio. —Claro que sí, nos la tomamos.

Acerco su silla a la de Hinata para rodearla sutilmente con el brazo y así de fácil, nuevamente Hinata olvido su pena y no sintió las miradas punzantes de Gamariki cuando esta tomo la foto de mala gana.

Su brazo aún no se despegaba del respaldo de su asiento cuando el mismo sujeto que había visto con ella en la mañana se les acerco. —¿Hinata?, ¡otra vez nos encontramos!

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Ah… señor "B" —Sonrió Hinata en su dirección.

Sin ser invitado se sentó en su mesa. —Deja el "señor" me haces sentir un viejo.

La risa que broto de la garganta de Hinata lo irrito aún más. ¡Era un viejo! ¿Qué hacia acosando a una chica de 24 años? —Hola, yo soy Naruto. —Irrumpió el rubio, pues parecía que el recién llegado no lo había notado.

—Lo siento, sí. Naruto. Él es el señor… digo B… Killer B —aclaro. —Lo conocí esta mañana.

Naruto asintió esperando recibir más información de ese encuentro.

B extendió su brazo sobre la meza y le dio un buen apretón. —Así es. Pude ser participe del rescate; la señorita aquí presente, ayudo a una paloma que no podía volar,

—Casi la aplasta un grupo de ciclistas. —Dijo ella.

—¡Y después ella fue la casi aplastada por los mismos ciclistas! —Le informo al rubio.

Naruto la miro con desconcierto, ¿por qué no se lo dijo? —¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?

Hinata sonrió con acongoja. —No, solo me asuste un poco pero el se… B estaba cerca y me jalo hacia la acera. Realmente no paso nada.

Naruto giro hacia el intruso. —Gracias. —Dijo llanamente. Se sentía algo frustrado, no le gustaba que el estuviera ahí en ese momento ni que hubiera estado antes con Hinata.

B se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. —Perlita ya está mejor. —Le informó a Hinata.

—¿En verdad? ¿Si la atendieron en el establo?

Naruto miro a Hinata confundido.

—Así bautice a la palomita en honor a su rescatista. —Muy solícito, B respondió a la pregunta que no había hecho el rubio.

—Genial, umh… bueno, en realidad nosotros ya nos íbamos.

—¿Tan pronto? Al menos permíteme tomar algo con la heroína.

Hinata lo miro. Sus soñadoras, apreciativas, nerviosas y ahora también avergonzadas perlitas lo apalearon nuevamente. No pudo decir que no. —Claro. —Resoplo.

Le indico a Hiro que se acercara. Después de que este tomara las respectivas órdenes, Naruto decidido llevar la conversación. —Hábleme de usted —hizo hincapié en la formalidad de estar hablando con "viejo". —¿A qué se dedica?

Hinata se acercó a él y le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo. Naruto entendió quería decirle algo, pero no entendió el que.

B miro con gracia aquel gesto. Las chispas de hostilidad que asomaron detrás de los claros ojos azules le provocaron ganas de jugar con él. —Tengo una gran pasión por las artes literarias.

—¿Un interés erudito? —Pregunto Naruto, intentando parecer intelectual.

—Confieso que hago mis pinitos. Soy poeta.

Sabiendo que Hinata compartía esa cualidad, consideró que aquello podía ser mentira. —¿En serio?

B asintió.

—¿Qué estilo prefiere? ¿Sonetos? ¿Épica? —Naruto no tenia idea de lo que hablaba y sabía que Hinata lo sabía mejor que él, pero eso no evito que continuara buscando una cuarteadura en la imagen de aquel tipo.

—Rap.

—¿Rap? —Le miro con extrañeza.

Hinata le dio un suave apretón en la mano.

—Dentro de nuestra sociedad puede haber diversas opiniones, pero si hiciéramos una encuesta, seguro muchos estarían de acuerdo. Poesía urbana —canturreo B.

Naruto miro a Hinata, era mucha su insistencia. —Es Killer B. —Le dijo asintiendo, dándole una mirada significativa.

Naruto la miro con extrañeza. Si, ya había entendido que su nombre era raro, pero ¿eso que tenia que ver con su poesía? —¿Es bueno?

Hinata no sabía mucho de rap pero todos sabían quién era Killer B, pues como indicaba El Pergamino, —revista especializada en información de la industria musical— su música era técnicamente impresionante. —S…

—Algunos dicen que si, —interrumpió B encogiéndose de hombros —. Uno nunca sabe, muchos pueden ser solo condescendientes.

Naruto quiso pedirle que hiciera una demostración, no le gustaba su actitud de hombre satisfecho tomándose su tiempo para responder y mirándolo con superioridad. Pero no lo lo hizo, pensando que si resultaba que era bueno eso podría provocar que Hinata… _"Idiota_"—otro estornudo le hizo torcer la boca con enfado—.

—Parece que ha dejado de llover. —Hinata rompió la tensión del momento, no estaba segura de entender lo que sucedía ahí, pero prefería irse. —Deberíamos irnos… ¿Naruto?

—Sí, es verdad.

Se pusieron de pie. Naruto extendió su mano hacia él hombre —Señor B. —Éste se giró para despedirse de Hinata, y el rubio, anticipándose coloco su mano en su baja espalda deteniéndola en su lugar.

Pero eso no evito que B hiciera un contacto visual exagerado y retuviera la pequeña mano de Hinata más de lo debido. —Espero volver a verte Hinata. No solo las palomas necesitan ser rescatadas.

Naruto hizo una mueca al escucharlo y tomando a Hinata de los hombros la escolto a la salida.

B sonrió socarrón mirando como se alejaban. Le encantaba poner celosos a los novios.

Hinata casi tropezó con un par de meseros antes de poder llega a la salida. Naruto prácticamente la había empujado hasta afuera. Finalmente se detuvo cuando casi la hizo caer para bajar las escaleras.

—¿Puede existir persona más arrogante que aquel tipo? —Pregunto el rubio en voz alta a nadie en particular.

Ella lo miro con una chispa de diversión y esperanza; ahí estaba otra vez esa aura contradictoria, ¿acaso Naruto estaba celoso? —Era Killer B, uno de los raperos más famosos en el País del Rayo. —Le informo con una risita.

Que hiciera eso lo desquició. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Todavía tardó unos minutos, pero finalmente lo comprendido. Sí, ahora que lo pensaba le había parecido un poco conocido en la mañana. El rap no era su género, pero para muchos Killer B era el mejor rapero de los últimos años. Tsk, ¡daba igual! De cualquier modo, era demasiado arrogante. _"Celos". —_Suspiró cuando escucho otro de esos molestos estornudos que lo habían perseguido durante el día—.

Hinata seguía sonriendo ante su rostro enfurruñado. Una sonrisa demoledora en realidad. Él se esforzó por mantener cierta apariencia de dignidad, pero le duro poco. Ella lo miraba fijamente y él nunca había podido esconderse de esas perlitas enormes.

Se humedeció el labio superior, un movimiento tan normal como nervioso que Hinata no perdió de vista. ¿Sería una invitación inconsciente para que lo besara? Esperaba que así fuera, porque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Tomándola por sorpresa él fue quien se movió. Posó la palma de su mano contra su mejilla y la besó sin ni siquiera decidirlo. Un impulso nacido de la necesidad de reconocer que el traicionero aguijón de los celos lo había pinchado con fuerza… También estaba desesperado por volver a probar los temblorosos labios que lo habían besado la tarde anterior, pero reconocer eso estaba más lejos de su comprensión.

Ella respondió. Lo pudo sentir en la rapidez con que se desvaneció su sorpresa y oírlo en la intensidad de los latidos de su propio corazón; se olvidó del lugar en el que estaban. Se olvidó de su propósito. Olvido que en la mañana —y en realidad todo el tiempo —había querido huir de ella. Solo podía pensar en lo exquisito que era su sabor y sentir el maravilloso efecto de su tacto en su cuello.

Los labios de ella hicieron un ruidito adorable cuando finalmente se separaron de los suyos. La miró demasiado aturdido. Casi como si no alcanzara a comprender que hacía ahí. Para ser justos tal vez no lo comprendía.

Ella lo miro encantada. Su aturdimiento no la decepciono en lo más mínimo. Muy por el contrario se sentía más ilusionada que nunca. Acababan de cruzar una línea, mejor dicho, Naruto la había cruzado por fin y ella no iba a fingir que aquello no había ocurrido. Ese lazo estaba allí, conectándolos, tanto si él lo reconocía como si no.

Mas tarde, sentado frente a la televisión, Naruto giró alerta hacia la puerta del baño. Hinata apareció con un conjunto de franela verde con cactus estampados como pijama. Cuando acepto acompañarla en ese viaje nunca se detuvo a pensar en ese tipo de cosas; jamás se le ocurrió que iban a estar en el mismo espacio durmiendo, comiendo, respirando… no le parecía lo más adecuado, pero tenía que reconocer que había desarrollado un gusto particular por las noches, a pesar del silencio y de la incomodidad… mirarla en pijama; pijamas tiernos y calentitos, era casi una dicha.

Ella camino a paso lento directamente hacia él. Le fue imposible no mirarla a la cara. Sus perlitas soñadoras, apreciativas, ufanas —desde el beso de la tarde— y ahora también decididas lo mantuvieron quieto. Resistió el golpe en su estomago y contuvo los calambres en sus dedos, calambres que lo incitaban a acariciar su talle…

Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta la cama, no dejo de mirarlo ni un segundo. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta se encontraba acostado sobre su espalda, ella se arrodillo a su lado. Él contuvo la respiración.

Hinata soltó su mano y con ayuda de la otra desdoblo un pedazo de papel.

**_«El flechazo me alcanzo hace 17 años, para ser exactos el 27 de enero. ¿Recuerdas ese día? _**

**_Fue el día en que nos conocimos… está bien, ese día te estrellaste contra mí. _**

**_No te vi venir, pero te escuché. Escuche tu risa y tus gritos; ¡atrápalo Teme! _**_—_Naruto quiso reír al escuchar la manera en la que imitaba su voz.—

**_Giré y me encontré de lleno con tus clarísimos ojos azules. Literalmente los tuve pegados a los míos, al menos 3 segundos, aunque en ese momento me pareció más tiempo. Pude admirar la chispa juguetona y la sorpresa en ellos debido al impacto._**

**_Salí_****_ volando por el choque, el dolor en la frente me mantuvo con los ojos cerrados un momento hasta que te escuche otra vez: ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento!_**

**_Fue la inquietud en tu voz lo que me hizo mirar de nuevo en tu dirección. Por segunda vez tenía cerquísima de mí tus ojos._**

**_Cuando viste que no respondía, más por vergüenza que por dolor debo decir, corriste en dirección contraria a la mía. Pensé que me habías dejado, pero no fue así, antes de que me diera cuenta ya estabas ahí de nuevo, con un par de flores en la mano; las raíces con tierra fresca me indicaron la fuerza y rapidez con las que las arrancaste para llevarlas hasta mí, para disculparte._**

_—_Levanto la mirada del papel y ya sin leer, mirándolo fijamente, recito el final—.

**_Esa fue la primera vez que me enamore de ti.» _**

Con las mejillas rojas, muy similares a las de la niña de 7 años de la que acababa de hablar, doblo el papel nuevamente y poco a poco se inclinó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Sus labios tocaron los de él cuando pregunto; —¿lo recuerdas?

Naruto solo pudo asentir.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

**Día 3**

.

.

.

Claro que recordaba ese día. _Ella tuvo un chichón gigante por una semana, y su mamá no había dejado de gritarle que era un insensato cuando se enteró del incidente. _

_¡Incluso lo castigaron! Nadie parecía entender que no había sido a propósito. Hasta que tres días después apareció Hinata en aquel prado otra vez, ahora de la mano de su mamá. La hinchazón y él color morado diluyéndose de su frente._

_La señora Hana cargaba a una Hanabi bebe y miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa sumamente tierna, pero él estaba muy nervioso para notar esa sonrisa. —¿Así que este es el diablillo que se estrelló contra mi Hina?_

_Prácticamente estaba escondido detrás de la falda de su mamá. ¡Que había sido un accidente!_

_Cuando el pánico casi se adueñaba de su pequeña persona de 8 añitos un ruido extraño llamó su atención. Con cautela busco la fuente de aquel sonido, descubriendo que venía de esa niñita. A diferencia del día en que chocaron, —cuando lo único que pudo pensar fue que la había matado, principalmente por su falta de movimiento y la cara horror de Sasuke—, la miro con atención; era delgada y muy pequeña, su cabello negro y corto enmarcaba su rostro, que para ese momento brillaba cual foco debido a su rojez._

_El ruido que hacía era más un murmullo, algo que le decía a su mamá a tartamudeos. Se sorprendió cuando noto que estaba disculpándolo. —N…no fu…fu…fue su cul…pa mami. Yo… yo… n…no me f…fije._

_Ella parecía muy preocupada por aclarar las cosas. Tal vez fue por esa razón que centró todavía más su mirada en su rostro; el puchero lastimero que hacía con los labios, sus mejillas rojísimas como tomates y sus ojos… El brillo cegador que emanaba de ellos; ¡parecía que sus pupilas se componían de minúsculas y abundantes gotas de luz! Eso lo desconcertó. Nunca había visto unos ojos con aquella cualidad. Una sensación extraña comenzó a anidarse en el centro de su estómago, pero se encontraba tan sorprendido que no le prestó atención al hecho de que esa sensación parecía invadirlo; de su estómago se movió sigilosamente a su pecho, a las yemas de sus dedos, a sus pies; que poco a poco lo habían ido acercando a ellas y finalmente a su garganta; —¡fue mi culpa! Estaba corriendo sin cuidado y choque con ella sin querer. _

_Hana y Kushina se dedicaron una mirada cómplice y rieron. Naruto no lo entendió. _

_Pero después de ese día, se acostumbró a tener a Hinata en su vida. Prácticamente habían crecido juntos porque, aunque habían vivido en distintos lugares, ella en Konoha y él en El Remolino, y obviamente habían asistido a escuelas diferentes, el resto del tiempo lo habían pasado siempre en común; vacaciones de verano, navidades, algunos fines de semana… _

Le había dicho que lo recordaba. Y ¡claro que era así! Solo que, hasta ese momento, hasta ese instante en que ella lo había hecho revivirlo se dio cuenta de… de… eso. No tenía idea de cómo llamarlo, pero ese día empezó.

Hinata se removió como si estuviera despertando. En la noche después de leer para él se había acurrucado a su lado y él no pudo hacer más que rodearla con sus brazos, lo que de hecho se había sentido muy natural, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, y eso realidad resultaba ser muy extraño.

Pfff… Nunca se había sentido más ambivalente. En serio, se sentía desquiciado.

—Hola… —Su vocecita lo alerto.

Naruto se convenció de que, de cualquier manera, no habría alcanzado a cerrar los ojos y se enfrentó a su mirada. —Hola… —Sin embargo, no la alcanzo a ver, pues ella ya había cerrado los ojos y se estiraba para darle un besito de buenos días.

—¿Dormiste bien?

No, no había dormido nada. ¿Quién podría en semejante situación? —Si… estupendamente.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. —Yo también.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil por varios minutos, no sabía cómo comportarse, normalmente ese tiempo era libre, ella salía a correr y él podía respirar tranquilo…

Hinata hizo amago de levantarse, pero pensándolo mejor lo volteo a ver. Y ahora si, en esta ocasión Naruto pudo recibir ese temido golpe. —¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—Sip —respondió incluso antes de que ella terminara de formular su pregunta. Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y entró al baño para salir en segundos enfundado en un pans naranja. Estaba impaciente por un poco de aire libre. Obviamente solo eso.

El Hotel tenía una pequeña pista de carreras. En el trayecto y a modo de conversación, Hinata le señaló la zona en la que había rescatado a la paloma y como si esa historia tuviese derechos de autor, B tuvo que aprovechar el momento para aparecer.

—¡Ey, Hinata! —Estaba calentando en la orilla de la pista, hizo una inclinación de barbilla para Hinata y a Naruto un ademan desinteresado. Hinata le sonrió y sacudió su mano a modo de respuesta, para inmediatamente tomar la palma del rubio con la otra y comenzar a caminar.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se pintó en los labios del rubio al comprender que Hinata lo estaba evitando. En tu cara rapero de mier… _"Celos"_ —¿En verdad, desde tan temprano iba a empezar con los estornudos?—

Después de los consagrados 5 kilómetros diarios de Hinata, caminaron por los alrededores con la intención de enfriarse.

A Naruto ya le había despertado el hambre y deseaba volver pronto al hotel para poder desayunar, pero no se atrevía a comentarlo con Hinata, tenía la sensación de que nunca la había visto así de… ¿sexy? Intento buscar otra palabra, decir "sexy" se sentía como tabú, pero no encontró otra que encajara con esa imagen de hechizante seducción… ok, iba de mal en peor. Definitivamente se quedaba con "sexy".

Su conjunto deportivo era un poco holgado, como todo lo que usaba normalmente, pero su cabello levantado en esa coleta alta le daba una vista que nunca había tenido de su hermoso, largo y pálido cuello. Además su piel brillaba debido al sudor dándole un aire esplendido y bueno… de cualquier manera en algún momento tendrían que volver. Además se decía que una persona podía sobrevivir sin comer hasta ocho semanas ¿no? ¡O sea que no había peligro! Podía resistir un par de horas más.

Cuando los pasos de Hinata se detuvieron, él miro alrededor; habían caminado hasta un rio, y ¿él no se había dado cuenta de nada por mirar el cuello blanquecino de Hinata?

Se toqueteo la cabeza revolviendo su cabello, entre frustrado, avergonzado y confundido. Para variar, el lugar estaba solo, salvo por unos cuantos pescadores desperdigados a la distancia. Caminaron por la orilla uno al lado del otro aun en silencio, escuchando el rumor del agua y el tronar de las piedritas que ocasionalmente pateaba el rubio con cierto pesar; por más que lo intentaba no podía separar sus ojos de ella, parecía exultante. Demasiado… feliz.

Cuando sus perlitas buscaron las de él, Naruto se aclaró la garganta disimulando ver las copas de los árboles, —es un lugar precioso. Lástima que en pocos días tengamos que regresar a casa.

—Podemos quedarnos un poco más. —Respondió ella chispeante haciendo un encogimiento de hombros que tuvo el efecto de mallugar el corazón del rubio un poco más.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. De pronto parecía triste.

El ánimo de Hinata cayó y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado intuyendo lo que venía. Había sido un poco ilusa al pensar que sus acciones del día anterior significaban lo que ella quería que significaran.

El silencio regreso por varios minutos. Él deseaba aclarar las cosas, poner los puntos sobre las "i"s, sobre todas las "i"s que fueran necesarias de una vez por todas pero no podía; una a una, sus palabras se atascaban en garganta.

Finalmente fue Hinata la que hablo; necesitaba jugar todas sus cartas antes de recibir una negativa. —**«Podría enumerar una a una las veces en las que este sentimiento atronador me invadió únicamente por y para ti. Porque si, me enamore de un niño de 8 años, pero hoy sé, que te amo mucho más que ese primer día que nos vimos. **

Hizo una pausa antes de terminar. Esperaba que él la mirara, que viera la intensidad de su amor reflejada en sus ojos…

**—****Aunque lo cierto es que mi amor hacia ti es a cada segundo un poco más grande.»**

… pero Naruto no lo hizo, sabía que si quería salir vivo de ahí tenía que evitar esas perlitas a toda costa.

—Hinata… —Habló mirando las pequeñas piedras que se arremolinaban a la orilla del rio. —Esto… yo… —No sabía cómo hacerle entender que ella, él… ellos… Que simplemente no podía ser. —No lo entiendo. Podrías tener a alguien mejor que yo.

Sí, la salida fácil, no sé sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo al caer en el típico "no eres tú, soy yo" y casi espero que ella se lo reprochara, pero lo que dijo fue; —No hay nadie mejor, y yo no quiero a nadie más.

La fuerza en su voz, normalmente serena tuvo el efecto de sorprenderlo, sin embargo no podía dejarse vencer. —Es muy gentil de tu parte decir eso.

—No estoy siendo simplemente gentil, —dijo, ahora con un tinte de enfado. —Mira… —Suspiró. —No necesito un para siempre, ¿okey? ni siquiera quiero que me digas que… que me amas —susurro. —O algo similar.

» Solo estoy aquí diciéndote lo que siento. Y bueno… claro que quisiera que me des… Que nos des, una oportunidad. Sin embargo… Eres dueño de expresar tus sentimientos y siempre puedes marcharte más tarde, si es que sientes que esto no merece el riesgo.

El rubio sonrió con escepticismo. —¿Estás diciendo, lo que creo que estás diciendo? —Su interior se reveló, porque si bien estaba seguro de que no la quería, también lo estaba de que Hinata se lo merecía todo, no una relación a medias, no a alguien confundido y solo que no era capaz de brindarle certezas. —No puedo valer tanta la pena.

Ella lo miro con aplomo, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. —Quédate conmigo y te lo diré otra vez, a menudo, hasta que me creas. Hasta que veas lo que vales. Y entiendas quién eres realmente. —Le rozo la mano, invitándolo a tomar la suya. Él no lo hizo inmediatamente aunque sí, termino haciéndolo.

Así empezaron a caminar de nuevo, en dirección al hotel. Ella expectante, y él, con esas palabras haciendo eco en su memoria.

.

_Risas de alegría llenaban aquel enorme claro. Todos sus amigos rodeaban la hoguera; juntos disfrutaban de salchichas y malvaviscos e intercambiaban historias de miedo y divertidos retos. Era una noche genial, llena de festejos. _

_Los días en El Remolino eran estupendos, no había día que no fuera genial para él. Pero ese día pasó algo diferente; las vacaciones recién habían empezado, ¡la secundaría se había terminado por fin! _

_Hinata apareció el día anterior en su casa acompañando a su mamá, tenía casi medio año sin verla y nunca le había parecido más diferente. Estaba más alta, su cabello llegaba más abajo de su cintura y brillaba más de lo normal. Pero sus perlitas reflejaban un deje de tristeza insólito._

_De la nada Kushina le comentó la fogata nocturna con la intención de que él la invitara. Ella casi había saltado de su asiento negando avergonzada y él no pudo con su congoja. Sonrió y la invito inmediatamente. Y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí con ellos. _

_Estaba sentada en un tronco algo separada del resto, no participaba en la conversación pero si contribuía con pequeñas y tímidas sonrisas. Observo con particular deleite como cerraba los ojos y respiraba el aire; la combinación del olor de humo con el dulce de la madera._

_—__¿Tiene un aire demasiado trágico, no crees? —preguntó una voz tras él._

_Shion se acercó a él inclinándose. Sus cabellos rubios brillando por el fuego. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto habría pensado que eran íntimos, lo cual no era para nada el caso. —¿De qué estás hablando?_

_—__Como si no lo supieras. De la fémina que está provocando tanto calor en el rebaño, por supuesto. Tú… amiga._

_Naruto no lo había notado, pero guiado por las palabras de Shion miro uno a uno a los chicos que se hallaban en aquel espacio disimuladamente. —¿Tiene un aire trágico? No me había dado cuenta. —Dijo como si tal cosa._

_Shion esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y entre cerro los ojos mientras examinaba a Hinata. —Es… vergonzosamente patética, pero al menos tiene "los meritos" para dejar en babia a esta panda de tontos._

_Naruto nunca se había detenido a pensar en Hinata de esa manera, mucho menos había reparado en si era bonita o si tenía "meritos" o no pero esa crítica le provocó un vivido arrebato de ira._

_—__¿Es así como lo haces Shion? ¿Si alguien te roba la poca atención que tienes se convierte en el foco de tus calumnias? Disculpa si Hinata no se guía por la intriga y la falsedad. El que sea noble y sensible no la hace trágica, simplemente la convierte en alguien de buen corazón. Alguien muy diferente a ti. _

_Shion lo miro con furia. __—__Estás fuera de lugar con esa niña, tiene demasiada clase para ti. —Lo empujo y se abrió paso para pasar delante de él._

_Sasuke y Sakura, sus mejores amigos de toda la vida se acercaron a él cuando la rubia se alejó. —¿El "mundo" está cantándote alabanzas por haber traído a Hinata? —preguntó Sasuke con sarcasmo._

_Naruto hizo un asentimiento y una mueca haciéndole ver a su amigo que tenía razón. _

_Sasuke miró pícaramente hacia donde se había retirado Shion. —Sí, se me ocurrió que necesitabas ser rescatado, aunque jamás he entendido por qué no le haces caso. _

_Saskura le dio una palmada en el brazo, regañándolo. La apatía que sentía por esa chica era enorme. —Es una bruja —susurró._

_—__Y ¿qué hay de ella? —Volvió a preguntar Sasuke, dándole un codazo al rubio y señalando discretamente en dirección a Hinata._

_El rubio arrugo la nariz._

_Hablando de ella... Naruto miró a través de los árboles, acababa de rodearlos y todo parecía indicar que se dirigía al estanque. _

_Sasuke levantó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa cuando vio que su amigo iba tras ella. —Qué divertido. _

_Dio vuelta en los mismos árboles que acababa de rodear Hinata. Los pequeños y rápidos crujidos de sus pisadas le indicaban que estaba cerca. Naruto acelero el paso y tomo un atajo hasta el estanque. Ella pareció asustada cuando se encontró con el de frente. _

_—__¿Estás aburrida? _

_Hinata negó. _

_—__¿Alguien te ha molestado? —Pregunto recordando las palabras de Shion._

_Silencio. _

_—__Ciertamente este es un lugar retirado y nunca ha habido casos de delincuencia, pero hay animales salvajes cerca de aquí ¿sabes? No puedes estar por ahí tu sola, menos de noche. _

_—__Lo siento. —Susurro. —Yo solo… _

_—__¿Solo? —La apremio. _

—_Creo… Creo… Es… No encajo con tus amigos. —Soltó de sopetón al final. _

_Naruto la miro con extrañeza. —¿Por qué dices eso? _

_Hinata suspiró. —No es por ellos, es por mí. —Su mirada gacha y su tono le contaban la historia que ya había intuido en la tarde. Ella estaba triste. _

_—__¿Por ti?_

_—__En la escuela dicen… todos dicen que… que soy… __—__hizo una pausa, como si se replanteara lo que iba a decir. Finalmente susurro derrotada; —rara. _

_Naruto la miro con atención. Si era sincero él siempre pensó que era rara pero eso no tenía nada de malo según él. —¿Te molestan? —Su voz se tornó violenta. Había algo que Naruto Uzumaki no podía tolerar y eso era la injusticia._

_Hinata asintió._

_—__Puedes contármelo. _

_—__Yo… yo… escribo. —Sus mejillas ya estaban rojas antes, pero en ese momento el color incremento tanto que aun en la oscuridad él lo notó. —Escribo poemas. —-Susurró._

_Naruto miró con ternura el movimiento intermitente que empezaron a hacer sus dedos índices al chocar el uno contra el otro frenéticamente. ¿De qué serían sus poemas para ponerla tan nerviosa? Se preguntó._

_—__Olvide mi cuaderno y… —Un sollozo escapo de sus labios. _

_No. Pensó Naruto. No llores. Puso su mano sobre su hombro apretándolo con suavidad. No necesitaba saber la historia completa, entendía lo que había pasado. _

_—__Estaba contenta de regresar aquí. Pensé que… sería diferente._

_Naruto se puso alerta. —¿Quién…? —Le interrumpió. _

_—__Ella dijo que… es tú novia._

_Supo de quien hablaba sin que lo dijera. _

_—__Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho. Es mentira. _

_El semblante de Hinata decayó aún más. _

_—__¡Ey! —Susurro el rubio. —¿Qué pasa? _

_Hinata negó. —-No… no lo negaste._

_Pudo haber sido su imaginación, pero estuvo seguro de que el tono de Hinata tenía cierto matiz de reproche. _

_—__¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido._

_Ella lo miró solo por unos segundos y eso basto para que Naruto lo entendiera. —No es mi novia. —Hizo un gesto de disgusto, como si fuera lo más obvio. —Ahora dime, ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Por qué dijiste lo que dijiste de mis amigos? Porque sabes bien quienes son mis amigos ¿verdad?_

_Ella le miro sin reproche en esta ocasión y definitivamente menos triste. _

_—__Tal vez no nos ves todo el tiempo, pero con nosotros nunca vas a estar fuera de lugar._

_Ella desvió la mirada nuevamente. Parecía que no le creía. _

_—__Sé que soy… diferente. —Susurro. _

_El rubio suspiro. —¿Quieres que te diga que eres rara? Porque lo eres, claro que lo eres. Pero eso está bien._

_—__¿No crees que es malo? _

_—__He dicho que es bueno. —Respondió firme. —Cada uno es como es. No tienes que ocultar quien eres para agradar a nadie. _

_—__No estoy segura de saber quién soy en realidad. _

_—__Solo tienes 13 años. —Dijo con un resoplido. —No tienes que saberlo ya. Tienes mucho tiempo para descubrirlo._

_—__-Es fácil decirlo._

_—__Es más fácil hacerlo. —Replico él. —Si tienes algo importante que decir, dilo. Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo. Nunca va a ser un error decirle a la gente lo que piensas o lo que quieres._

_Hinata lo miró con algo más que gratitud en esas perlitas brillosas. La tristeza prácticamente se había extinguido. —Lo intentare. _

_Naruto sonrió en respuesta. —Solo quédate conmigo ¿está bien? Te lo diré otra vez, a menudo, hasta que me creas. Hasta que veas lo que vales y entiendas quién eres realmente._

_La sonrisa de Hinata ilumino el mundo entero. —Si…_

_._

Tenía la sensación de que todo el tiempo que tenia de conocer al rubio había sido así; la apartaba y la atraía al mismo tiempo.

Después de la conversación matutina, no habían hablado mucho más. Bueno, de nada al respecto. _Justo como se lo pediste_, le susurro su subconsciente.

Ahora esperaban que anocheciera sentados a las orillas de la gigante cascada de aceite. Una gran cantidad de estatuas de sapos les rodeaban, pero no estaban ahí para mirarlas, sino para ver las centellantes huellas azules que se reflejaban en aquel singular liquido aceitoso al anochecer. Se decía que era todo un espectáculo y de hecho era el mayor atractivo de todo el Monte Myōboku.

Hinata suspiro. Él estaba sentado a su lado, pero lo sentía a kilómetros. Y eso además de intrigarla terriblemente, la confundía. No sabía de qué manera atravesar ese caparazón, ni siquiera sabía de qué se componía semejante armadura. Parecía blanda muchas veces y de repente ¡blum! se estrellaba contra ella.

Cuando el sol empezó a desaparecer en el horizonte, millones de luces brillantes de color azul empezaron a resplandecer en el agua, casi como si esta reflejara el cielo estrellado.

Naruto viro hacia Hinata cuando escucho su pequeña exclamación de asombro. Miraba embelesada la brillante cortina de rutilantes azules en la que se había convertido la cascada. Los colores centelleaban y se arremolinaban cuando finalmente caían.

Ella jamás había visto nada tan espectacular y sobrecogedor como eso.

—Es extraordinario… —susurró.

—Sí —afirmó Naruto, en tono de admiración y respeto. —Es… Increíble. De una belleza insuperable…

Ciertamente era insuperable. Ni con todas las palabras del mundo Hinata hubiera podido describir lo que tenían frente a ellos.

—¿Qué la produce?

Naruto se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza. —¿Hablando en términos científicos?

Hinata desvió su mirada unos segundos de aquellas luces para mirarlo, Naruto no era un científico con tal, pero desde pequeño había sentido una atracción asombrosa por todo lo que sucedía en la naturaleza. Asintió.

—Humm pues… las luces provienen de minúsculos microbios, —junto sus dedos índice y pulgar entrecerrando los ojos. —Cuando entran en contacto con los aceites que emanan del Monte —levanto sus brazos abarcando todo el espacio en el que se encontraban —se produce una reacción química.

—¡Oh…! —Hinata se sintió completamente cautivada, no sólo por la cercanía de Naruto sino también por su explicación. Le encantaba lo inteligente que era, aunque aparentara lo contrario muchas veces, el hecho de que supiera cosas que la mayoría ignoraba y que hablara de eso con esa carita de comprensión era su fin.

—Observa, ¿ves cómo las luces parpadean y vacilan? Es porque la reacción es inconstante.

Hinata se concentró en el baile de luces, era verdad, en un momento estaba radiante, y al siguiente desaparecía. Era sorprendente, un tanto desconcertante y de hecho… muy romántico.

Naruto la observó mientras ella contemplaba la cascada; tenía una nariz perfecta y los pómulos marcados de carmín. Con nerviosísimo noto que algo lo incitaba a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Esa sensación era cada vez más frecuente; sólo con mirarla el corazón le daba un vuelco.

De pronto ella giró la cabeza y lo miró otra vez; sus perlitas brillantes, apreciativas, y ahora también inquisidoras… No se atrevió a seguir hablando o a respirar siquiera y tensó el cuerpo cuando ella se acercó un poco.

.

_Había estado saltándose algunos deberes e ignorando reuniones durante todo el verano. Hinata había regresado para las vacaciones y justo como lo hablaran un par de años atrás en el estanque, ella volvía con el cada vez que regresaba a El Remolino demostrándole como su personalidad iba tomando una identidad única. _

_En sus conversaciones ella le revelaba más de lo que pensaba. A veces no la comprendía totalmente y en realidad tampoco intentaba descifrarla, su instinto solo lo incitaba a recibirla y eso hacía simplemente. Así era él._

_Aquel día se encontró con ella en el prado como tantas otras tardes de aquellos meses. La llevo al bosque. Hinata era muy fantasiosa y él quería enseñarle su propio "jardín encantado"._

_Todo salió tal como lo pensó… o tal vez no. _

_Claro que a ella que le encanto aquel lugar. Las piedras llenas de musgo, la humedad del pequeño manantial, los olores, los colores. El tiempo se fue volando, sin que se dieran cuenta la oscuridad los había absorbido por completo. _

_Pequeños puntos de luz empezaron a aparecer intermitentemente. —¡Ven!_

_Naruto tomo su mano y tiro de ella corriendo detrás de las pequeñas luciérnagas que los rodeaban. _

_Hinata reía con fuerza y corría tras él sin soltar su mano. Aquello era extraordinario y maravilloso. _

_Cuando finalmente se detuvieron su cabello lucia desalineado y un tanto enredado. Miro su ropa sucia e inmediatamente miro al rubio que la miraba con atención también. Se veía tan relajada y feliz, tan extravagante y libre. _

_—__Estoy hecha un desastre. _

_—__Te ves bien. —Dijo sonriendo. —Siempre te ves bien. _

_Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron aún más pero no desvío la mirada de la suya. Se quedaron ahí, estáticos mirándose fijamente. Ninguno tenía idea de lo que ocurría ahí. Al menos no Naruto, Hinata por su parte aún era demasiado tímida para revelar que entendía todo aquello. _

_—__Creo que ya es un poco tarde. _

_—__Si eso creo. ¿Nos vamos?_

_Ella asintió. _

_Comenzaron a andar de vuelta. Acompañados del sonido de los grillos, del agua que provenía del manantialito, del rumor del viento en los árboles…_

_Sus brazos se rozaban un poco a cada paso hasta que la pequeña mano de ella rozo sus dedos y por fin sucedió lo inevitable. Él tomo su mano. _

_Cierto que él ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta ocasión tenía algo de diferente. Algo íntimo, conmovedor y excitante. _

_Se detuvieron al llegar a aquel claro iluminado por la luna. Él sabía que tenía que acompañarla a su casa, pero algo en su interior le invito a que la retuviera un minuto más. _

_La miró con tanta intensidad que le cambió el color. La respiración de Hinata se entrecorto y él apretó los labios disimulando que le sucedía lo mismo que a ella. En aquel instante su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos confusos y su pecho de arritmias cardiacas, sin embargo entre todo ese embrollo pudo rescatar una cosa que brillaba sobre todas ellas; quería besar a Hinata Hyuuga. _

_Con esa decisión y con todas las demás emociones haciendo trizas sus entrañas se acercó a ella. Su cálido aliento rozo su barbilla. Solo debía inclinar su rostro un poco y tocaría sus labios. _

_—__¡Hey! Naruto…_

_Cuando reconoció esa voz, se quedó quieto. Tan quieto que parecía una estatua. Hinata se quedó igual _

_—__¿Naruto?_

_El rubio dio media vuelta soltando la mano de Hinata. Miro a su padrino Jiraya, que se acercaba a pasos tranquilos con expresión burlona. _

_Naruto intento parecer casual. —¿Qué pasa?_

_Las cejas del mayor se agitaron con picardía. —El padre de Hinata vino a buscarla. Ya es tarde… —Le informo en tono jocoso por haberlos encontrado tan juntitos, aunque no tan juntos como Naruto hubiera querido. _

_—__¿Mi… mi papá? —Pregunto Hinata Nerviosa. —Lo siento, te… tengo que irme. _

_Hinata hizo algo similar a una reverencia torpe despidiéndose se Jiraya, y giro a mirar al rubio con sus perlitas brillosas, apreciativas y vibrantes. _

_No te vayas. Quiso decir él cuando la miro corriendo en dirección a su casa._

_Jiraya le palmeo la espalda riendo. —El padre de Hinata piensa que tal vez has acompañado a su hija demasiado. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería. _

_Naruto no supo que responder. _

_—__¿De qué hablas viejo? —Pregunto enfurruñado. _

_—__Ya sabes lo que estoy diciendo. _

_—__No estoy seguro. —Rivalizo el menor. —Quizá sea mejor que te expliques con mayor claridad._

_—__No estoy diciendo nada... —resopló. Un resoplido que a menudo Naruto imitaba cuando algo le causaba exasperación y regocijo a la vez. —Solo toma en cuenta que no es cualquier chica. —Naruto sintió la inflexión en su voz. Ya no se burlaba._

_Se pasó las manos por el cabello y como el adolescente hormonal que era, le respondió a la defensiva. —¿Primero casi me obligan a acercarme a ella y ahora me dices que me aparte?_

_—__Yo solo estoy diciendo…_

_—__¿Qué? —Replico el rubio._

_—__Que es hija de la mejor amiga de tu mamá, que es una chica muy inocente y ya sé que tú no eres un barbaján ni mucho menos, pero debemos aceptar que no eres demasiado sensible y un amorío… un lio con ella podría resultar…imprudente… ¡arriesgado! —Rectifico._

_—__Un amorío —le arremedo entre dientes. —¿Con cualquiera o solo conmigo? _

_—__Con cualquiera. —Respondió Jiraya con cansancio. —Hijo, no estoy diciendo que no puedes estar con ella, solo quiero que entiendas las implicaciones de tus acciones. _

_—__Bueno pues… no debes preocuparte porque no pasa nada de lo que te imaginas. _

_Jiraya lo miro con suspicacia. _

_—__¡Hinata ni siquiera me gusta! —Casi grito. —Es… demasiado rara y… Yo solo intentaba ser amable, justo como dijo mamá. —Se excusó, con la clara sensación de que todas esas emociones que lo habían invadido como polillas un momento atrás, colapsaban en su interior, para quedar enterradas por el resto de la eternidad._

_Jiraya lo miro con cariño. —Todavía tienes muchas cosas que aprender Naruto. Pero hay una que deberías entender hoy; Ignorar un puente, no significa quemarlo._

_._

—Ya sé que quiero… —Su susurro su melódica voz.

En esos días había descubierto que Hinata tenía un modo de ser muy impredecible. Paso saliva preguntando con su mirada de que hablaba, a pesar de que en el fondo de su ser algo le gritaba lo que ella quería decir.

—El deseo que debes cumplir… Tú… perdiste.

A estas alturas de su vida, no era tan imbécil como para decir que ella no le despertaba nada. Porque eso era indudablemente mentira; Hinata era maravillosa, hermosa, tierna y seguramente la chica más interesante que había conocido en su vida. Siendo sincero podía aceptar incluso, que le encantaba estar ahí con ella, a solas.

_«Ignorar un puente, no significa quemarlo.»_

Fingió no entenderlo en ese momento, y podía pretender engañarse en este otro también, pero la cosa era que lo comprendía; ignorar un puente definitivamente no era lo mismo que quemarlo. Él había ignorado este puente mucho tiempo, y ahora que estaba ahí, dispuesto a quemarlo, se le había ocurrido cruzarlo.

¿Lo peor? Era esa espina que le oprimía el pecho… La necedad, necesidad, capricho, imprudencia o deseo —lo que fuera— de explorar ese otro lado un poco más.

.

.

.

Hola, lamento la tardanza. Tenia este capi desde hace dos semanas, pero como estuve de vacaciones no tuve oportunidad de subir el capitulo. Sé que suena un poco ilógico pero solo estando en el trabajo es que me acerco a una computadora, sino estoy aquí trato de no acercarme a ninguna a menos de que mi vida dependa de eso, y aun no domino eso de subir capítulos por la app entonces... no sé si suena justificable o no, pero igual lo siento.

También me tarde porque no estaba muy segura de como tenia que terminar este capitulo porque ya tengo los siguientes dos y no quería que se adelantara o se atrasara nada. Entonces, pronto andaré por aquí publicando la continuación.

Gracias por la paciencia, y porfi si ven algo fuera de lugar coméntenmelo. Dudo mucho que este capi cause confusiones pero por si acaso, hago la aclaración. Hay varios recuerditos intercalados con el presente.

Cuídense mucho. Saluditos ;)


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

**Día 4**

.

.

.

Estaba preparado para escucharla decir que lo retaba a salir del hotel en calzones, que quería que fuera su novio, —¿qué? ¡Era bastante obvio que si lo quería! — Que deseaba una noche con él… —Seep, estaba súper preparado para escucharla decir eso—. Que debía gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba loco… Que tenía que comer calabacines o brócoli… o un sinfín de comida desagradable. Existían tantas posibilidades, pero…

—Hagamos una broma…

Eso no estaba ni de cerca en la lista de posibles. —¿Qué?

—Que deberíamos jugarle una broma a alguien.

No, de verdad, —¿qué?

—Yo nunca lo he hecho y cuando estábamos chicos tú lo hacías a menudo. Siempre quise participar o al menos ser el blanco de alguna, además creo que… —se encogió de hombros, —sería divertido.

Naruto la miro. —¿Qué dices? ¿Ser el blanco de alguna? —Preguntó riendo. Tenía que aceptar que algunas habían sido muy tontas como para que ella quisiera involucrarse.

Hinata le sonrió en respuesta como si por su mente también pasaran las imágenes de esos días.

—No creo que sea buena idea, además ya hace bastante de eso ¿sabes? — La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció y la risa burlona desapareció de sus labios gradualmente.

—Pero…

Naruto sonrió apesadumbrado. —Ya… yo perdí. —Dijo en tono de resignación. —Realmente no me diste a elegir si quería o no jugar el otro día ¿cierto?

Hinata pareció avergonzada. —Solo quería que nos divirtiéramos. —Replicó, no muy segura de lo que decía.

Naruto rio de su carita triste. Hacía dos segundos estaba muy mortificado con su mente llena de imágenes bastante candentes para que terminaran en esto… —vale, vale, "mortificado" no era la palabra para definir aquello—.

Arrugo la nariz reprochándose su idiotez. _Quema el puente idiota a eso viniste._

—¿Y la traviesa señorita Hyuuga en que había pensado? —Preguntó ignorando su conciencia.

Ella frunció el espacio entre sus cejas.

—¡Ah! Con que no habías pensado en eso. ¿Pensaste que el diablillo Uzumaki estaba aquí y daría las soluciones al problema?

—Algo así. —Contesto contrita.

—Pues lamento decepcionarte, —respondió serio. —Pero las cosas no funcionan así. ¿Quieres que hagamos una broma? Pues justamente eso va a pasar. Lo haremos… ambos —se señaló, para inmediatamente señalarla a ella. —Los dos juntos ¿okey? Todo el proceso.

—Si. —Respondió visiblemente emocionada.

Casi eran las tres de la madrugada cuando decidieron retirarse al hotel. El espectáculo de la cascada era hipnotizante por lo que despegarse de ese ambiente relajante les costó bastante trabajo.

Afortunadamente el regreso no fue caminando. Varios y pequeños cochecitos similares a carros de golf, aunque con la forma de sapos se aseguraron de llevarlos a ellos y algunos pocos más rezagados sanos y salvos de vuelta.

Tal vez era su imaginación, o el desvelo le estaba pegando, pero Naruto podía sentir la energía que desprendía el cuerpo de Hinata, como si los rutilantes azules se hubiesen encarnado en ella. Desconocía si era debido a su plan para divertirse o por lo que acababan de ver, pero se sintió definitivamente muy afortunado de estar con ella en ese momento.

Por la mañana descubrió que Hinata era además de todo, algo perezosa. Ya eran las 10 y media, pero ella no despertaba. Había pensado que ese día repetirían la carrera del día anterior, de hecho, se sorprendió dándose cuenta de que en realidad deseaba mucho eso, correr a su lado y tener esa imagen de ella tan… bueno eso. Pero Hinata no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer y despertarse.

De pronto tuvo una idea; recordando no despertar a Hinata se puso de pie lentamente, corrió al baño y se alisto lo mejor que pudo. Era su oportunidad de regresarle al menos un poco de su gentileza.

Cuando llego a la zona de restaurante se llevó un pequeño chasco, realmente no pensaba cocinar ni nada así, y nunca le pregunto a Hinata, pero parecía que no podías simplemente entrar y preparar tus alimentos a la cocina.

Sin mirar a nadie más Naruto camino directamente a un ayudante de camarero que se encargaba de limpiar algunas mesas en ese instante.

—Hola… —Le saludo nervioso, evaluando lo que iba a decir.

—Muy buen día caballero. —Respondió aquel joven prestándole atención.

—Disculpa. No sé si tú me puedas ayudar. Mi… amm… quiero decir… una amiga… Hinata… emm Hinata Huuyga… De la habitación 203… Me parece que ha estado preparando algunos desayunos y no sé si ammm yo puedo… podría entrar a la cocina ¿a cocinar también? —Incluso para él mismo, sus palabras fueron confusas.

El ayudante lo miro con extrañeza. —No creo que el chef Gamabunta, deje a nadie entrar a su cocina. —Le explico amablemente el muchacho.

—Ummh Kōsuke. —Lo nombro, mirando su gafete. —No era exactamente comida, eran más bien ¿postres?… ¿desayunos?

Kōsuke le dedico la misma mirada, le parecía muy extraño que el hombre rubio terminara preguntándole lo que decía, y el brillo nervioso de sus ojos le resultaba bastante divertido. Pero disimulando, respondió. —Tampoco creo que Gamakichi que es el chef repostero, permita algo así caballero. Tal vez hay un error.

—Umm no, —dijo Naruto. —Sé que Hinata ha hecho esos desayunos, aunque no se bien en dónde. —Argumento rascando su barbilla con el dedo índice. —¿Tienes alguna idea?

El chico se encogió de hombros. Después, considerando que tal vez era una falta de educación sonrió avergonzado y dijo; —Preguntare, permítame por favor.

Al final lo único que pudo hacer fue ordenar la comida porque nadie tenía idea de lo que hablaba. A Hinata claro que la habían visto y sabían quién era, más por el cargo a habitación que otra cosa, pero todos coincidían; ella no había entrado a la cocina a preparar nada.

Subió con una charola cargada de cereales y frutos rojos, pan y un par de sándwiches de salmón. Café y jugo. Cuando entro a la habitación Hinata abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo.

Naruto no esperaba ser captado infraganti, pero ni modo ya estaba ahí así que avanzo hasta estar en la cama. Abrió las patitas de la charola y acomodo todo a lado de Hinata.

—Supuse que estarías cansada para ir a correr hoy y yo… ya tenía hambre —rio nervioso. —… Entonces baje y pensé en subir el desayuno y… no sabía que pedir… espero que te guste… que te gusten los higos —Comentó atropelladamente mientras disimulaba su rostro sonrojado peinando y despeinando su cabello.

—¡Me encantan! Muchas gracias Naruto. —Termino Hinata con su verborragia sonriendo dulcemente.

La pena no se le paso inmediatamente, además con esa sonrisita lo había derretido un poco —demasiado—. Pero no pensó en ello mucho más y se sentó a lado de ella para comer.

Cuando ya terminaban Hinata se recostó en la cama una vez más. —Soy pésima para las desveladas, me siento muy cansada todavía.

Naruto se rio, de ella y de nervios. —Ya lo noté. En cambio, yo señorita "hoy no me quiero levantar" estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste…

Hinata lo miro expectante. ¿Qué, de todo?

Naruto tocio, notando su semblante. —Lo de la broma. —Aclaró.

—Ah… eso… ¿Y qué pensaste? —Preguntó, no demasiado desilusionada.

—Podríamos ir al recorrido nocturno del laberinto o alguna atracción nocturna y… darle un susto a algún despistado.

—¿Quieres espantar a la gente? —Interrumpió sorprendida y… entusiasmada.

La sonrisa pícara del rubio se lo dijo todo.

El plan era bastante simple, y tal vez esa era la razón por la que en general era algo muy llamativo para hacer.

Aquella noche terminaron yendo al Portal de la Hoja. Que casualmente contaba con una leyenda fascinante y misteriosa.

En la tarde al acercarse a Gamatama, el joven de las bicicletas para preguntarle por recorridos nocturnos, él les contó el misterio del Portal de la Hoja, según él se trataba de nada más y nada menos que una poza de agua, pero el líquido era tan claro que reflejaba prácticamente con la calidad de un espejo lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

Según Gamatama, en la antigüedad los nativos del lugar lo habían catalogado como un portal hacia otras dimensiones, con extraordinarios poderes de invocación y capaces de atraer espíritus y almas del más allá…

Naruto y Hinata se vieron con una chispa risueña cuando escucharon aquella historia y dejaron de lado los recorridos nocturnos por el laberinto.

Ahora se encontraban ahí escondidos detrás de la maleza, esperando que llegaran algunos visitantes para ejecutar el _plan maestro_… Que no era otra cosa más que acercarse hasta ellos y decir algo como; «Siempre me ha gustado este lugar, cuando estaba vivo venía muy seguido».

No esperaban que la gente saliera corriendo ni nada, solo esperaban ver su reacción.

Una pareja mayor se acercó a la poza y Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente susurro a Hinata. —Ahí van tus primeras víctimas.

Hinata frunció el ceño. —Ellos son muy mayores, podríamos ocasionarles… —No termino su idea, pero era bastante claro lo que pensaba.

Naruto entre cerró los ojos. —Fue tu idea.

Hinata abrió la boca para replicar, pero no tenía muchas ideas, más que; —Sí, pero ¿por qué yo primero?… ¡tu perdiste!

Naruto giro decidido. —Muy bien, yo primero entonces.

Pero al girar, la pareja ya no estaba ahí. —De la que se salvaron… —Susurro el rubio.

Hinata rio bajito.

Estuvieron un rato así, a la espera hasta que los pasos de alguien se escucharon. En esta ocasión se trataba de un par de chicos tal vez de su misma edad.

Naruto hizo una inclinación de barbilla a Hinata y le dedico una mirada que decía; _esta vez no hay pretexto_.

Ella respiro con profundidad e irguiéndose en toda su altura camino a paso calmo hacia los jóvenes.

Naruto la miro risueño, el cielo sin nubes permitía que el brillo plateado de la luna se reflejara en el cabello de Hinata dándole un toque místico, sumado a su ropa roída y antigua. Ella había sugerido que usaran ropa un poco rota y gris. Les había costado trabajo encontrarla, pero finalmente lo habían conseguido.

Los muchachos la miraron en cuanto estuvo cerca, lo que era normal, Naruto estaba acostumbrado a las miradas furtivas que levantaba a su paso, sin embargo, la curiosidad de los jóvenes iba más allá de sus lindos rasgos, se les veía inquietos observando la actitud ajena de ella que actuaba como si ellos no estuvieran ahí. Hinata fijo su vista impertérrita en la poza cristalina. Cuando llego a la orilla se balanceo un poco, agitando su vestido de un lado para otro. Los chicos se miraron extrañados.

Naruto aguanto la risa, es que, incluso él se estaba convenciendo del papel tan perfecto de Hinata.

—Mmmmh… mmmmh… —Hinata empezó a tararear a la distancia y girando muy lentamente hacia el par de jóvenes dijo con voz acompasada; —es un lugar taaan hermoso… —Su dulce voz, parecía un eco.

Los jóvenes se debatían entre solo asistir o responderle cuando ella agrego. —Me gusta más ahora que… —hizo una pausa midiendo sus reacciones, Naruto reconoció que había conseguido un gran efecto dramático. —… Cuando estaba viva…

Inmediatamente después, aun en su actuación regreso para adentrarse entre los árboles y llegar con Naruto.

El brillo de los ojos azules con el que Naruto la recibió hablaba no solo de orgullo sino también de sorpresa y regocijo. Guardaron silencio y miraron a los muchachos que aun tenían sus caras descompuestas y estupefactas, sin entender lo que había pasado para inmediatamente después alejarse de la poza a paso rápido. Aunque sin gritos.

Naruto soltó la risa en este instante. —¡Hinata! Haz estado maravilloso. —Levanto la palma y choco los cinco con ella.

Con una risita llena de felicidad, Hinata hizo una reverencia. —Gracias.

Esperaron nuevamente en silencio por su siguiente presa.

La pareja mayor que habían visto un momento antes apareció de nuevo.

Hinata lo observo con curiosidad. —¿Lo horas?

Naruto se acogió de hombros con desfachatez. —Seep…

Ella iba a protestar, pero haciendo un ademan para que guardara silencio él la detuvo. Inflo su pecho y se encamino hacia ellos.

Camino como Hinata a paso calmo y tranquilo. Estaba un poco nervioso, quería estar al nivel del esfuerzo de ella.

La pareja no se inmuto al verlo, lo que provocó que se esforzara más; acercándose mucho al agua e imitando rituales mágicos. Cuando finalmente tuvo la atención de los viejitos empezó a hablar. —Cuando estaba vivo si funcionaba… —Soltó con pesar.

El anciano lo miró fijamente sin reflejar ninguna emoción y Naruto estuvo seguro de que había arruinado la broma, seguro no se había creído nada… —Una entrada a un mundo inverso… —¿O sí?

Naruto lo miro con sorpresa cuando escucho su rasposa voz, aunque intento componerse pronto.

—… capaz de mostrar sucesos y objetos distantes en el tiempo y en el espacio… —Completo la anciana.

—Tú estás aquí… —continuo el anciano, y tomando la mano de su compañera agrego. —Y nosotros también…

—Sigue funcionando —susurro ella.

—Nosotros también estamos muertos. —La mirada del anciano se dirigió a la de su compañera y en ese momento empezaron a reír…

—Parece que la broma te salió al revés… —Le informo la anciana sonriendo.

Naruto que casi tenía el cabello blanco del susto, entendió que estaban jugando con él. Muy, muy a su pesar se rio con ellos.

En ese momento Hinata salió de su escondite para acompañarlo, la idea había sido de ella de cualquier modo. Lo miro con dulzura, confortándolo.

Shima y Fukasaku. Así fue como se presentó la pareja de ancianos que tomaron con demasiado humor la travesura de Naruto y Hinata. Incluso los invitaron a cenar, descubriendo así que ellos eran ni más ni menos que los famosos Ma y Pa.

La velada fue muy gratificante y divertida. Los ancianos les hablaron un poco de su vida, se conocían desde pequeños y juntos habían llevado el Monte Myōboku como un lugar de relajación y ceremonia.

Hinata los miraba ilusionada, a pesar de sus edades se veían muy enamorados y la química entre ambos resultaba entrañable. Dos alamas afines con un vínculo eterno, pensó.

Naruto por su lado, los miraba con mucha curiosidad y respeto. En su vida nunca había tenido la referencia de una pareja de amantes de larga duración. Sabía porque su mamá se lo había dicho hasta el cansancio, que su papá y ella se habían amado muchísimo, pero él nunca pudo verlo con sus propios ojos y su padrino que era la segunda persona más cercana a él, había vivido solo prácticamente toda su vida. El rumor decía que Tsunade aquella señora enojona que se la vivía en apuestas era la culpable; algo así como su amor no correspondido de toda la vida, aunque nunca había tenido confirmación por Jiraya realmente.

De cualquier modo y dejando de lado todos esos pensamientos notó que ese par de ancianos en serio parecían hechos el uno para el otro.

Ya en su habitación Naruto seguía riendo de las puntadas de los dos personajes que había conocido ese día. Le habían parecido muy divertidos y bueno… le habían sacado un buen susto, pero reconocía que lo habían hecho muy bien.

Escucho la risilla de Hinata cuando rememoro aquello. —¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Hinata abrió muchos los ojos. —Claro que no.

—Yo creo que si —dijo él.

—¡No! —Respondió ella riendo.

Naruto entre cerró los ojos en su dirección y aprovechando que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y Hinata acostada a su lado tomo su pie más próximo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la planta.

Hinata se retorció; —¡No me burlaba… en verdad!

Naruto continúo torturándola un poco, riendo de sus esfuerzos por liberar su pequeño pie.

Su risa se detuvo cuando ella se sentó casi a su lado para poder liberarse, demasiado agitada y risueña. Él miro su rostro; radiante y hermoso, con el cabello revuelto y sus mejillas chispeantes en color carmín. _Qué bonita era…_

Inconscientemente su mano, que no se había decidido a soltar su pie, se empezó a deslizar por su tobillo ascendiendo en caricias lentas y sensuales, fascinado por la suavidad de la piel de Hinata. En respuesta esas perlitas brillantes y apreciativas le regresaron la mirada con un tinte de primitiva excitación.

Impulsado por ellas, el rostro del rubio descendió poco a poco hasta estar a escasos milímetros del de ella, hasta que sus alientos se convirtieron en uno solo y la besó. Pequeños y tiernos besos desperdigados sobre sus labios.

Naruto deslizó su otra mano por su cuello acercándola más él, mientras sus caricias flotantes, que cada vez se hacían más y más audaces e intensas bajo la falda del vestido ascendían por el muslo de Hinata. Ella contuvo la respiración los segundos que le costó recomponerse de la sorpresa. Después armándose de valor y llenando de aire sus pulmones deslizó su mano entre los pliegues de la camisa del rubio para desabotonarla y acariciar su cálida piel también.

Al sentir la suavidad de sus palmas, Naruto la abrazo, apretándola fuerte para detenerla o para poder sentirla contra él, no estaba seguro.

Encerrada entre sus brazos y su pecho, Hinata aprovecho la cercanía de su cuello y saboreó la suave piel. El rubio se deleitó con el sonido de su respiración agitada junto a su oído y cerró los ojos saboreando la sensación, más tentado que nunca a hundirse en la ternura del amor que ella le profesaba.

Aun con los ojos cerrados Naruto sintió que ella se alejaba, pensando que tal vez lo estaba reconsiderando y que pretendía separarse de él, abrió los ojos.

Se quedó atónito cuando vio lo que hacía; con la encantadora delicadeza que la caracterizaba, Hinata tomó con sus manos las mangas de su vestido y las deslizo hacia abajo dejando a la vista una hermosa lencería color marfil.

La sorpresa destelló en los ojos azules, además el aire desapareció de sus pulmones y… ¿era su imaginación, o de pronto la espaciosa habitación se había vuelto diminuta? _Tenía que detener aquello…_

Hinata no perdió de vista su aturdimiento. Parecía sumamente cautivado, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado consternado.

Aun sin salir de su estupor el rubio sintió como ella tomaba su mano para acércalos nuevamente. Hinata guió sus palmas firmes, incitándolo a explorar y a acariciar lo que veía, estremeciéndose en el intervalo entre cada caricia. Era consciente de su batalla interna. Prácticamente la sentía; Naruto se entregaba y se retraía, como si temiera las sensaciones y tratara de mantener el control sobre ellas.

—¿Un beso? —Murmuro ella.

Naruto no se sintió capaz de asentir a su pregunta o si quiera… oponerse. Sabía que tenía detener todo aquello, pero ¿cuánto mal podría generar un beso más?

Hinata sonrió conmovida por su indecisión y se movió para besarlo, quería extinguir su sensatez, sus dudas, sus miedos...

Fue un beso irrepetible, lleno de una exigencia que crecía segundo a segundo. Hinata parecía decidida e implacable, sin darle tiempo de defenderse de lo que le provocaba, decidida a calmar cualquier recelo con sus labios. Hasta que brindándole la tregua que —no— quería o necesitaba. Hinata termino el beso con un tierno mordisco en su labio inferior.

Lo miró con adoración revolviendo con cariño su cabello rubio alborotado. Paso las yemas de sus dedos por sus cejas, observando su mirada oscura y ambigua. También acarició su torso, sus hombros anchos… Mordiendo su labio inferior para suprimir sus suspiros de anhelo. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con aquello? Lo había deseado por tanto tiempo, pero jamás paso por su mente que lo vería así, que podría tocarlo y que él le correspondería.

Naruto la envolvió en sus brazos, beso su cabello e intentó controlarse, pero sus manos no podían dejar de propinar lentas y lánguidas caricias en respuesta, Hinata lo derretía hasta el punto de olvidarse de sus motivos para alejarse de ella.

En medio de las caricias Hinata le habló en voz baja; **_—«No te voy a decir que antes de que llegaras a mi vida yo estaba vacía. O que llegaste a llenar un hueco que faltaba en mí. Pero es verdad que cuando apareciste, me colmaste de alegría, de ilusión y de sonrisas… De futuro. Porque fue pensando en ti cuando empecé a organizar mis días; mi hoy y mi mañana también, fue pensando en ti cuando encontré la energía que necesitaba para afrontar nuevos proyectos, nuevos retos._** —Él apenas le oía a través de los sonidos de su propia respiración. —**_También fue pensando en ti cuando aprendí a ser generosa, a compartir tiempo, espacio y sentimientos. Y fue pensando en ti cuando por fin me sentí parte de este mundo»._**

Algo en el interior del rubio se resistió cuando en su cabeza las palabras de Hinata comenzaron a tener forma; el chispazo de realidad le hizo mirarla a los ojos otra vez. Sus perlitas brillantes, apreciativas, apasionadas, anhelantes… rebasadas de amor. _Debía detenerse… Debía… debía…_

—No pienses. —Le susurro ella, acercándose a su rostro para acariciarlo con la nariz.

Demasiado tarde. Su solicitud termino por aclarar su mente. —Lo mejor es que no sigamos con esto. —Levanto su rostro y detuvo las caricias de Hinata, intentando regular su respiración.

Estaba frustrado, y todavía más allá de eso, se encontraba muy, muy asustado; asustado de Hinata, de lo que podría seguir, de lo vulnerable que se sentía.

Intentando dejar de sentirse tan indefenso y desesperado, Naruto separo su mirada de ella. —No entiendo por qué insistes tanto en esto. —Resopló un tanto indolente.

Que fácil le resultaba simplemente lavarse las manos; como si solo Hinata se hubiera involucrado en el intercambio de caricias y besos.

Ella lo miro confundida, dolida, aun sin salir completamente de la bruma en la que habían estado sumergidos segundos atrás. Él en cambio mantuvo alejada la suya.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Las caricias se habían detenido, pero ambos seguían en los brazos del otro, un abrazo superficial, como si sus cuerpos no fueran capaces de soltarse.

Naruto resoplo de nuevo al escucharla. Una de sus manos se desprendió del cuerpo de Hinata para cepillar su cabello con frustración, mientras el cuerpo de ella se estremecía con la perdida.

—Desde el día de tu… —confesión. —El día que me dijiste _aquello_. Cuando hablaste de tus… —sentimientos. —Cuando me invitaste a venir. Me lo pregunté y no tuve respuesta.

Hinata espero a que terminara, confundía aún con aquella lluvia de ideas.

—¿Qué hice para que… para que tú… para que tú te enamoraras de mí? —Su tono resultaba realmente enojado. —No le encuentro sentido. —¿Estaba desesperado? Sí. ¿Carecía de argumentos? También. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser, sus palabras tenían un poco de verdad. Ella era hermosa, inteligente, provenía de una buena familia, y él… Él era ¿qué? —Solo soy el huérfano que adoptaron tus padres. Nunca hice menos para que alguien se enamorara de mí. —Hizo una mueca al decirlo, como si esperara que ella reaccionara mal.

Justamente lo que hizo. Hinata se levantó de golpe de la cama poniéndole fin a aquel abrazo superficial. —Tal vez quieres reconsiderar lo que estás diciendo. —Le sugirió.

Un pesado silencio los acompaño después de eso. Naruto respiro pesadamente aceptando que había dicho una estupidez. Después de todo, había vivido con la familia Hyuuga menos de un año y nunca había aceptado que lo ayudaran con ninguno de sus gastos. Además, no podía olvidar lo agradecido que estaba con la señora Hana por ofrecerle una salida… Sin embargo, ese maldito dolor punzante en el estómago, los calambres en las yemas de sus dedos, la falta de oxígeno en esa diminuta habitación y el hecho de que definitivamente era un estúpido lo hacían estar a la defensiva.

Hinata conocía su dolor e intento comprenderlo, sobreponiéndose de la impresión inicial. Sabía que hablar de _esa época_ en particular no era fácil para él; después de todo Naruto tenía 7 años sin regresar a El Remolino. Siete años in regresar a su casa.

Hizo una cuenta regresiva e intento calmarse también. Él jamás había hablado de eso con ella o con nadie en realidad, y el hecho de que el tema saliera a colación en ese momento la asustaba. Intuyó que lo que venía no sería agradable.

—Hinata, —volvió a hablar él, meditando sus palabras en esta ocasión. —Necesito que te detengas.

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras él dirigía toda su atención y sus palabras al sofá que tenía el infortunio de estar frente a ellos.

—Escribes… —Se detuvo—. Esto no está bien. Quiero decir, escribes muy… bonito, pero… no es sano. No estoy de acuerdo con esto.

—¿Con qué? —Pregunto confusa.

El rubio suspiro antes de responder. Como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Como si el sofá lo ofendiera en desmedida con esos colores cálidos y alegres. Como si deseara estar en cualquier otro lado antes que ahí. —Hablo de tu idealización.

Su tono un tanto cínico, la descolocó. Nunca le había hablado así. —¿Esto es por mi carta? Lo único que he hecho es decirte lo que siento. —Se defendió.

Los labios de Naruto se arrugaron en un gesto similar a una sonrisa triste. —Revivir momentos eliminando lo que no le gusta, retorciendo la realidad según tus deseos es válido como ficción, pero no cuando hablas de algo real. No cuando hablas de mí.

—Estás equivocado. —Replico Hinata vehemente y de hecho muy ofendida. ¿Qué había retorcido? —Yo nunca...

Naruto esquivo su argumento. —¿No te parece al menos un poco extraña esta situación?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No sé cuál es tu color favorito, ni tu postre favorito. No sé qué te gusta desayunar o comer. ¿No te parece extraño que no sepa ninguna de esas cosas de ti?

Era claro que el rubio hablaba al azar, sin embargo Hinata no pudo evitar responderle. —No… yo... yo tampoco lo sé todo de ti.

—Creo que estarías mejor con otra persona… Alguien como Toneri. —Agrego el rubio con la mandíbula apretada. —Es simpático, talentoso, popular, ¡él es perfecto para ti!

—¿Que? ¡No! Yo… Tú sabes que…

—¿Cuál es el punto? —La interrumpió. —Somos demasiado diferentes. Y… Yo… ¡Estoy agotando! He tratado de seguirte el ritmo, pero no es fácil. —Negó. —No, no es nada fácil.

—¿Seguirme el ritmo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No quieres estar aquí?

Silencio.

—Naruto, lo has entendido todo mal. No se trata de eso, nada de lo que he hecho.

—¿No? ¿Estás segura?

Hinata no supo que responder.

El aprovecho su silencio para continuar. —Porque siento que me tratas como… Como si fuera una de esas estatuas de sapos… Un ídolo de barro en un pedestal. Despierta Hinata, tarde o temprano el ídolo caerá y se hará añicos.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —Replico molesta. —¿De verdad?

El cambio brusco de su voz lo hizo mirarla involuntariamente. —No lo sé, dímelo tú —Respondió sarcástico. Se sentía tan idealizado por ella que era irritante, prácticamente obligado a cumplir con expectativas que eran gigantes, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿porque quería cumplir con esas expectativas? Ese era —definitivamente— otro chasco para sumar a sus sorpresas.

—¡Qué he pasado 17 años de mi vida enamorada de alguien que no conozco! ¿De alguien que invente? ¡Que solo vives en mi imaginación!

Naruto la miró perplejo. ¿Dónde estaba la chica que se sonrojaba por el simple hecho de que él respirara el mismo aire que ella? —No… no… —¡Dios! —No, no quise decir eso. —Susurro, por primera vez en su vida tartamudeando. El golpe en su estómago por el encontronazo con esas perlitas brillantes, apreciativas y ahora también coléricas y llorosas, no tardó en llegar, llevándose así un poco de su amargura, al menos la necesaria para no estar seguro de lo que decía

—Estás siendo muy injusto, tergiversando mis palabras y mis sentimientos. —Los desniveles de su voz comenzaron a disminuir gradualmente. —Te amo. —Dijo ella en un susurro quebrado. —Lo quieras creer o no. Después de años me atreví a decirte lo que siento. ¿Tienes idea lo horrible que fue para mi que no respondieras nada?

—¿Entonces que haces aquí?

—Lo sabes. —Respondió ella firme. —Claro que lo sabes. ¿Eso es lo que te asusta? —No había pretendido que sonara a reproche, pero finalmente eso fue lo que pareció.

Los labios del rubio se crisparon al escucharla. Como si sus palabras lo hubieran golpeado.

—No me importa si sabes o no cual es mi maldito postre favorito. Solo… si no sientes nada por mí, entonces dímelo y deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña molesta con la que no quieres estar.

Naruto respiro con fuerza, como si las palabras de Hinata de pronto lo hubieran envalentonado _"una niña molesta con la que no quieres estar_". El nudo en su garganta casi le hizo imposible responder. —No lo entiendes. —Negó poniéndose de pie también sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba muchas toneladas más de lo normal. —No. Quiero. Esto.

Su declaración tuvo el efecto de detener el tiempo. Que no la quisiera era una posibilidad. Siempre lo había sido, pero escucharlo decirlo con esa intensidad le hizo darse cuenta de que después de todo en realidad no estaba preparada para escucharlo.

Con semblante desesperado, Naruto recorrió con sus dedos su cabellera rubia, revolviéndola un poco más, arrepentido de sus palabras y más aún de la expresión en el rostro de Hinata. —Espera… No es solo eso… —Le dirigió una mirada significativa. —Lo sabes.

Como si no hubiera sido suficientemente malo todo lo demás. El tono tajante y derrotado de aquella nueva declaración termino de socavar la determinación de Hinata. Con mucho pesar miró las esferas de hielo en las que se habían convertido los ojos azules. ¿Entonces de eso se trataba todo? En realidad no era una pregunta y tampoco necesitaba una confirmación. Además, definitivamente no se atrevería a preguntarle. Su mirada era toda la respuesta que necesitaba por si sola. Deseo poder disculparse, quiso decirle que no había sido culpa de él o de ella. Sin embargo, no pudo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si por mucho tiempo ella misma se sintió así? Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas, pero éstas se derramaron por sus mejillas de todos modos.

Naruto se apartó exasperado. Incapaz de mantener la mirada por más tiempo. —Por favor, trata de entenderlo.

Ella alcanzo a ver su semblante preocupado. Su fachada hostil se había quebrado. Parecía sincero y afligido. Y absolutamente hermoso. Su amor no correspondido. Su Naruto. —Lo entiendo. —Susurro. —Muchísimo más, de lo que me gustaría en este momento.

Se miraron por ultima vez, tan solo un instante. Naruto lucía despeinado, su pecho brillaba como si fuera bronce. El vestido de ella colgaba sobre sus caderas y sus hermosos pechos se tensaban contra la tela fina de su lencería, pero no parecía que a nadie le importara.

Él se paseó alrededor de la pequeña estancia y finalmente salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Así es, esta historia no solo se trata de la indecisión de Naruto. jeje Si ya sé, en realidad creo que si se trata de eso :(

Espero que no queden muy tristes.

Lamento la demora, ¿recuerdan que estuve de vacaciones? Pues si, aun sigo con los estragos y bueno la verdad confieso que también me perdí un poco leyendo unas adaptaciones. Sorry.

Cuídense mucho. Saluditos.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

**Día 5**

.

.

.

Era una verdadera tontería sentir que lo extrañaba a su lado. Cuatro noches, —en realidad tres—, no hacían un hábito. Pero por más que Hinata se decía eso una y otra vez no podía dejar de sentir que la cama estaba hecha de hielo; tenía frio y una tristeza demasiado honda en el corazón.

No podía dormir a pesar del cansancio. Cualquier ruido detrás de la puerta la ponía alerta esperando que fuera él, pero… nunca era él.

Casi parecía una broma, —una muy cruel por supuesto—pero de repente podía ver con claridad la insana idealización a la que había hecho referencia Naruto unas horas antes. Y nada tenía que ver con su enamoramiento o el hecho de que él no la quisiera, todo eso pasaba a segundo plano gracias a su nuevo descubrimiento; Naruto la culpaba, se culpaba o los culpaba a ambos por igual de la muerte de su mamá.

Su estómago se retorció solo de pensarlo. _Naruto_… Suspiró. Ella siempre había supuesto que él podía chasquear los dedos y sobreponerse a cualquier cosa tan rápido como sabía hacerlo todo. Se sentía tan tonta. Había sido muy egoísta y definitivamente desconsiderado por su parte pensar de esa manera. Y si, también había sido una idealista muy imbécil. Él contaba con sus propias heridas, ¡obviamente! y que normalmente se controlara no significaba que estuviera bien.

.

_—… fue una mujer extraordinaria._

Del funeral recordaba poco; Hinata recitando un poema al lado de la tumba, un poema de verdad hermoso. Fuera de eso, evito escuchar prácticamente todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, recordaba el hastió. La gente que se acercó a darle abrazos vacíos y consuelo frívolo. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era eso; las palabras de personas que no la conocían. Gente que no entendía el costo que tenía todo aquello para él_. _

_—Tú madre será recordada durante mucho tiempo. —Dijo la señora Chiyo dándole un apretón en el brazo para conseguir su atención. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo? Quiso preguntarle. ¿Un año? ¿Cinco? ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella señora pelirroja que perdió su vida por un enamoramiento juvenil?_

Naruto busco refugio en el bar del Hotel, estaba prácticamente vació y eso era bueno. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ni de pensar… aunque por más que lo trataba, eso de no pensar era imposible. Hacía dos segundos se había ido el mesero y él ya estaba siendo invadido por un montón de cosas que llevaba años evadiendo.

_«No la lastimes»_

Una pesada palma en su espalda lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Qué hay… eh… ¿Kansui? ¿Menma? ¿Katsuobushi?

Lo que le faltaba. —Naruto. —Espetó, antes de que le mencionara todos los ingredientes del ramen.

—Cierto. —Rio B. —Ya decía que era algo similar. ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Dónde está la hermosa heroína?

Naruto lo miro con fastidio. En serio solo esto le faltaba. Se debatió entre responderle o no. —Durmiendo. —Rezongó al fin.

B lo miró con suspicacia. —¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—No.

—Quiero lo mismo que él. —Le dijo al hombre detrás de la barra, mientras colocaba un banco demasiado cerca del rubio para inmediatamente soltar una nueva palmada en su espalda. —Hombre, te ves agobiado.

—Mal humor, eso es todo. —Explicó tratando de sacárselo de encima. —Solo pensaba…

B se estremeció de forma exagerada al escucharlo. —Hey, detente… —Colocó una mano en su hombro para conseguir su atención.

El único gesto en la cara del rubio fue una mirada aburrida.

—Nunca vas a sacar nada bueno pensando. Nada. —Repitió.

La mirada del rubio paso de aburrida a insolente. Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Eso crees? Quiso responderle.

Sin percatarse de nada B continuó; —Te lo aseguro, nada. No pensando en el pasado y menos reflexionando sobre el futuro, te lo digo yo muchacho.

—Eh si, en realidad no me interesa hablar de esto contigo... —Con un gesto lo invito a dejarlo solo.

El rapero lo ignoro una vez más y solicitó al mesero una nueva ronda de escoceses. Inicialmente había querido molestarlo. Si tenía problemas con su bonita novia, no había mejor remedio que darle celos, eso haría que regresara corriendo con ella, pero notaba que el chico tenía algo más y consideró que su deber moral era acompañarlo, como haría cualquier camarada.

Pasaron las horas en silencio mayormente. Naruto se negaba a contarle nada de su vida y B balbuceaba alternadamente frases que seguramente correspondían a muchas de sus canciones, —o al menos Naruto sentía que sus frases rimaban de manera muy familiar—.

La noche había terminado cuando ambos se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. —La vida es demasiado fugaz y ¿cómo la derrochamos? —B golpeo con su hombro al rubio, que un poco tambaleante hizo lo posible por no caer. —Con preocupaciones insignificantes. ¡Mira a tu alrededor Naruto!, nada puede ser suficientemente malo para que no veas lo bueno que tienes. —Le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro y con esas últimas palabras lo dejo continuar su recorrido solo.

Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con Hinata titubeo. No quería entrar ahí otra vez. Tan solo unas horas antes había escapado vilmente después de haberse portado como un imbécil.

Y el tiempo lejos de ella no le había ayudado a enfriarse, su interior era un hervidero de ideas, sentimientos y deseos. Sin embargo, aunque deseaba simplemente desaparecer, no podía hacerlo. Por muy complicado, doloroso, desafiante, duro o triste que fuera, debía tener las suficientes pelotas para enfrentarse a ella una vez más. Bueno… no enfrentarse, enfrentarse… De hecho, estaba bastante bien por él si jamás en la vida tenía que pasar por algo como eso otra vez.

Toco la perilla con cautela, no podía retrasarlo para siempre. Si tenía suerte, tal vez ella aun estaría dormida, y así él podría… refrescarse, darse un baño, cambiar su ropa… Alistarse y no aparecer ante ella como un guiñapo.

Abrió la puerta con esa idea en mente, entre más sigiloso fuera mejor. Centro su mirada en la cama esperando verla, sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí. Guardo silenció agudizando el oído para escuchar algún ruido en el baño. Al no escuchar nada se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta y llamo con cautela. —Hi… ¿Hinata?

Llamo un par de veces más pero no recibió respuesta. Aspirando con fuerza, tomo valor y decidió abrir. La puerta cedió sin ningún problema. Asomó la cabeza y comprobó lo que ya sabía; ella no estaba ahí.

El piso desapareció debajo de sus pies… ¿Sería posible? O sea, ¡claro que era posible!, pero ¿sería?

Casi corriendo se acercó al closet. Mirar las cosas de Hinata aun ahí fue como un bálsamo para ese dolor punzante. Ella seguía ahí, no se había ido. No lo había dejado. Claro que, tampoco había mucha diferencia, pues todo terminaría al día siguiente de cualquier manera, le recordó su mente en tono mordaz.

Cuando fue capaz de moverse de nuevo, se convenció de alistarse. ¡Era su ultimo día ahí! Se repitió, —saberlo era un alivio y un desconsuelo en sí mismo—. Y tal vez podían hacer algo juntos. ¡Claramente no saldrían de picnic super sonrientes ni nada similar! pero tal vez podrían… hacer algo… que atenuara los eventos de la noche anterior. Viajar al pasado o algo así.

Estuvo a punto de estrellar su cara contra la pared. En serio era un imbécil. Dudaba que existiera alguien más imbécil que él en el universo entero.

Suspirando por su propia idiotez entro al baño, ella seguramente había salido a correr y no tardaría en regresar.

Se baño y cambió. Paso del desayuno y se sentó en la pequeña estancia a esperar. Hinata volvería en cualquier momento…

Unos minutos después de que el reloj marcara el medio día, se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella no regresaría. Al menos no pronto. La letanía en su cabeza perdió potencia. El tiempo paso de nuevo y Hinata no dio señales de volver.

A pesar de sí mismo cerca de las cuatro de la tarde dio su brazo a torcer y pidió servicio a la habitación. Dio un par de bocados y miro sin entender lo que ocurría en la televisión.

Suponía que Hinata necesitaba tiempo lejos de él, era normal que no deseara verlo en ese momento, había perdido totalmente la cabeza con ella, y… Solo recordar el dolor de esas perlitas lo hundía en el abismo, ni siquiera sabía si ella había entendido lo que no le había podido decir o si solo había mal interpretado sus palabras, pero de algo si estaba seguro: lo que sea que hubiera pasado por su cabeza tuvo el efecto de alejarla definitivamente de él.

Estar solo en esa habitación constataba ese hecho. Sin embargo, todo ese razonamiento no evitaba que se sintiera así… mal, inquieto… demasiado consciente de sus sentimientos que se habían tergiversado con todo lo que había hecho y dicho.

Cada minuto más irritado solo era capaz de dar vueltas por la estancia, y entonces algo llamo su atención; la pequeña libreta que Hinata llevaba para todos lados se encontraba en el piso.

Se acerco y la levanto junto con algunos papeles doblados desperdigados, que seguramente antes estaban colados entre las páginas.

Un papel en particular llamo su atención. Los calambres que inundaron las yemas de sus dedos le confirmaron su sospecha. _La carta. SU carta._

Rememoro como día a día Hinata había derramado una parte de ella en sus oídos. Estaba seguro de que no había terminado de escucharla.

La curiosidad movió sus dedos que ágilmente comenzaron a desdoblar ese papel de textura tan atrayente; faltaba un pedazo en la parte de arriba; un trozo de papel que él tenía escondido en su maleta, como si temiera que alguien lo encontrara en posesión de él.

Miro con ternura esa bonita letra y sus ojos devoraron con rapidez aquellas palabras; "febrero", "teme", "me enamore de ti", "cada segundo", "energía", "retos" … Se detuvo cerca al final. No se sentía correcto lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué derecho tenía ahora de conocer el contenido de esa carta?

Ninguno.

Reconocerlo dolió.

Dobles por dobles regreso la carta a su forma original, la coló entre las páginas del cuaderno y después abrigó el conjunto en el bolcillo interno de su chaqueta.

No tenía manera de saber si había sido Hinata quien deliberadamente había tirado su pequeña libreta o si por las prisas esta se había caído sin que su dueña lo notara, sin embargo, él no deseaba que se encontrara en el piso. Aquellas hojas contenían los sentimientos de Hinata, y a pesar de lo que sea que ella podría pensar en aquel momento. Todos ellos eran preciosos para él.

Una hora más pasó, la espalda le dolía por su estado de tensión, pues era incapaz de hacer algo más que ver el lento caminar de las manecillas del reloj. Se acomodo de nuevo y suspiro armándose de paciencia. No pensaba moverse de ahí hasta que ella apareciera. Después de un rato camino en círculos una vez más, memorizando aquella habitación por enésima vez. Con un resoplido se asomó por la ventana; y noto con angustia que el sol no tardaría en desaparecer.

Tras cinco minutos más de agobiante espera, no pudo sopórtalo más y salió a buscarla. ¡Era un pendejo! ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí encerrado? Tenía que buscarla, debía disculparse con ella. Decirle… Decirle que… ¡No tenía idea de qué demonios podría decir! Solo sabía que se estaba volviendo literalmente loco de arrepentimiento.

Tal vez era eso lo que le debía decir. Que en las últimas quince horas no había dejado de sentirse como una rata. Solo podía pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en lo que había dicho y hecho y no paraba de maldecirse por ello.

Lo sentía, lo sentía de verdad. Corría el riesgo de que ella no le creyera, y de que no lo perdonara, de que lo echara de la habitación, o de su vida. Algo que se tendría muy merecido, pero, aun así, algo debía hacer para solucionar las cosas.

Aun no lograba entender que le había ocurrido para llevar la situación tan lejos. Si, necesitaba, requería y era fundamental que ella entendiera que no podían estar juntos, pero tampoco debió haber sido tan pendejo como fue.

Hizo un recorrido concienzudo por las instalaciones del hotel; el gimnasio, las salas de descanso, el spa…

Todos los empleados del hotel lo veían con extrañeza, preguntándose seguramente que habría hecho para que su sabida "novia" se escondiera de él.

Al salir al exterior descubrió que para ese momento, el cielo era completamente nocturno, y eso solo provoco que la angustia escarbara más hondo en su ser.

Sin tener mayor idea de donde buscar, recordó las palabras de B, la historia de la palomita y de cómo en un establo la habían auxiliado. Hinata dejaría de ser Hinata sino buscaba de nuevo a ese pequeño animal.

Cuando sentía que ya había caminado demasiado y que no daría con el bendito lugar nunca, una luz llamo su atención.

Recorrió los últimos metros que lo separaban casi corriendo. Cuando llego a las puertas del lugar abrió de golpe; los animales que descansaban ahí lo miraron sobresaltados, pero él no se amaino. Recorrido el espació, examinando todos los recovecos, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Con el cuerpo empapado de sudor y con un nudo en la garganta que casi le impedía respirar, Naruto camino a la puerta para salir de ahí, listo para gritar lleno de pánico.

El extraño temor que se había instalado en su pecho, desde el momento en que no la vio en la cama lo estremeció. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? ¿Y si se había caído en un agujero o algo peor? Su traicionera imaginación lo torturaba con un centenar de aterradoras posibilidades. Aquel lugar era engañoso y Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a un ambiente similar.

—Debe estar cerca. —Dijo una voz a su lado.

Naruto apenas se percató de que se trataba de B.

No supo que responder, ni siquiera alcanzo a preguntarse qué hacia ese rapero ahí, —parecía que era el espectador V.I.P. de sus peores momentos—. Su cabeza no le daba para otra cosa que no fuera preocupación, arrepentimiento y rabia.

Con una palmada y un gesto ausente se despidió de él para recorrer algunas lomas cercanas.

—¡Hinata! —gritó, llevándole las manos a la boca.

Afortunadamente los caminos no eran oscuros completamente, había lámparas y señalamientos iluminados desperdigados aun a la distancia.

Cuando al fin la encontró, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba afuera, —y tampoco le importaba—, estaba sentada sobre una roca, mirando el cielo con nostalgia. Su cabello se ondeaba con el viento y brillaba con la cálida luz de la luna.

Naruto se detuvo y se quedó un momento admirando su elegancia y postura natural.

Siempre le había encantado la gracia de sus movimientos; el modo en que sus labios se curvaban cuando hablaba, el color de sus mejillas cuando se ruborizaba y como inclinaba la cabeza cuando decía algo.

La ironía no pasó desapercibida para él; el aprecio que sentía por esos pequeños gestos, se estrellaba contra él, justo ahora que no aparecían por ningún lado; la expresión de su rostro era seria, triste y sus mejillas pálidas.

Se acerco con lentitud, aun sin saber qué demonios haría o diría. ¡Había cometido tantos errores! Demasiados. Uno tras otro. Y no tenía idea de cómo corregir ninguno de ellos, pero podía identificarlos con facilidad. El primero había sido dejar que avanzara, permitir que lo besara ese día en el laberinto. Después, había sido su malestar cuando la vio con B. Él no tenía intención de corresponderle, por lo que no era asunto suyo a quien más veía o lo que hacía. El tercero había sido una suma de todos los anteriores y más; la había tratado como basura, había herido sus sentimientos a propósito al decirle aquellas cosas… Y bueno, en realidad el meollo del asunto había sido permitir que hicieran aquel viaje juntos. Ahora no veía tan claro como en aquel día, que rayos lo había instado a aceptar.

¿A quién engañaba? Habían sido esas perlitas brillantes, su sonrisa… ¿Existía persona en el mundo que pudiera decirle que no a Hinata? Lo dudaba.

Se tironeo del cabello, ¡que animal había sido!

—Hinata —Susurró y fue en ese momento en que ella miro en su dirección.

En esta ocasión el golpe no solo le dio de lleno en el estómago, sino que sacudió por completo su cuerpo. Sus perlitas… antes brillantes y apreciativas, esas que daban un reflejo de sus emociones siempre… Estaban llenas de sombras. Sombras oscuras y lúgubres, inundando las minúsculas y abundantes gotas sin brillo, que ahora componían sus pupilas.

Él jamás había podido resistirse a ella, pero su tristeza. Su tristeza era algo de lo que simplemente no se podía defender. Sin embargo, lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos en ese momento, era algo más fuerte que una simple tristeza y el conocimiento de eso lo destruyo.

—Estás aquí… —Susurró ella, mirando como se detenía a su lado. No podía creer que estuviera ahí ¿buscándola?

Había retrasado el momento de regresar a la habitación porque, tenía miedo… Le aterraba no encontrarlo, regresar a la habitación y que él no estuviera ahí le hacía insoportable respirar.

Por lo que pareció un segundo eterno se miraron el uno al otro, incapaces de decir nada.

Hasta que Naruto aparto sus pupilas de las de ella para mirar el prado que se extendía frente a ellos. Aun no tenía nada para decir. No tenía palabras que pudieran arreglar nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero aun así… —Creo que te debo una disculpa. —No pudo detener su lengua.

Un nudo apretó la garganta de Hinata cuanto intento responderle. —No, —carraspeó —no tienes que hacerlo.

No necesitaba que intentara sanar su amargura; de hecho, muy a su pesar lo comprendía. Lo comprendía a ese nivel visceral que sólo una experiencia compartida puede lograr; Kushina no había sido su madre, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera sufrido por su pérdida o que la tristeza y culpa de Naruto la afectaran menos.

El rubio apretó los puños. ¿Cómo podía explicarle? ¿De qué manera podía hacerle entender? Él no había querido lastimarla, ella no tenía la culpa de sus pesadillas. Todo había sido mano y obra de él y sin embargo no podía decírselo, no podía volver a ese tema, no quería lastimarla más; no deseaba su sufrimiento sobre ella, ni su culpa, ni su amor, eso era verdad. No lo quería. Muchas veces había deseado no tenerlo nunca. Demasiadas cosas habrían cambiado si no lo hubiese tenido.

El semblante atormentado del rubio la conmovió más que su intento de sanarla. Se veía realmente agotado. Algo que no tenía idea de cómo definir, y que en definitiva no comprendía estaba consumiéndolo.

En un movimiento algo brusco, el rubio alargo su brazo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Soltó la respiración de golpe cuando sintió el contacto de Hinata sin ningún rechazo. No era que esperara que gritara y pataleara fuera de sí, alejándose de él. Claro que no, pero tampoco sabía que sí podía esperar en ese momento de su parte. Porque ¡demonios! él prácticamente le había estampado la muerte de su mamá en la cara. De menos un ojo morado, si se merecía.

Alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, tiro de su mano y la arropo con ternura entre sus brazos. —Vamos a descansar. —Susurro, acariciando distraídamente su cabello, sintiendo su textura suave y su calidez.

Con delicadeza sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos y beso su coronilla en una disculpa muda antes de liberarla y guiarla para ir al hotel.

Ya en la habitación, el silenció se convirtió en una loza aplastando los hombros de ambos. Se encontraban uno a lado del otro, más conscientes que nunca del ruido que hacían las manecillas del reloj, abriendo un tajo en sus corazones con cada segundo que pasaba.

Aquélla era su última noche juntos. El presentimiento los perseguía a ambos; al amanecer todo terminaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya estaba. Se había terminado.

Cada maleta que pasaba por el carrete mientras esperaban su equipaje era un peso que congestionaba el pecho del rubio. Aquello se acababa. ¡De verdad! Estaba terminando.

Cuando ambos tuvieron sus pertenencias, comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

Hinata por su parte comenzó a dar pasos más largos, a avanzar más rápido. Tratando de alejarse de esa semana, como si con el hecho de ignorar todo lo sucedido en esas improvisadas vacaciones lograría que las cosas volvieran a estar bien.

Al percatarse de eso, Naruto intento igualar su paso; Hinata no le habían dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez durante el vuelo. Y tampoco lo había mirado al menos por accidente. Su tiempo se había acabado y el necesitaba con urgencia detener el tiempo. Necesitaba detenerla a ella. Muy cerca de la salida alcanzo su brazo.

Haciendo de tripas corazón Hinata levantó la mirada y se encontró directamente con la de él; azul y profunda. La luz que cruzaba por los enormes ventanales del aeropuerto daba un color plateado a su camisa blanca y hacía brillar cegadoramente su cabello. Por instinto Hinata levantó la mano con la intención de colocarla sobre su pecho. Siempre te llevare en mi corazón. Quería decir.

Naruto reacciono un poco aturdido, confundiendo su gesto como un intento de estrechar las manos a modo de despedida intentó corresponder e interceptó su mano dándole un apretón.

Enseguida se acercó un poco más a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, como era habitual, incluso se planteaba darle un abrazo y retenerla ahí hasta que las cosas se solucionaran mágicamente. —Supongo que nos veré…

Hinata interrumpió su intento de despedida casual, abalanzándose sobre el para besar ella su mejilla, pero en sus prisas lo único que logro fue que sus mejillas chocaran.

Sin embargo, logro su objetivo pues él había dejado de hablar, sorprendido por su arranque.

Hinata se soltó de su agarre, sin volver a verlo a los ojos dio media vuelta y con pasos ágiles huyo de ahí.

El rubio se quedó congelado, mirando como se alejaba de él, para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día ****-****20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Los días se sucedieron monótonos.**_

_**Regresar a la rutina es más fácil de lo que cualquier persona puede creer.**_

_**Desayuno, trabajo, comida, trabajo, cena, dormir, desayuno… Es sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que se pueden hacer cuando tu corazón es un guiñapo. Tus pulmones funcionan, tu cerebro también, incluso tus manos y tus piernas, hasta ese pequeño corazón arrugado, que parece que se desmorona segundo a segundo como reloj de arena, hace su trabajo y bombea sangre por todo el torrente sin parar.**_

—¿No te parece demasiado depresivo? Los corazones rotos venden, claro, pero dales un poco de esperanza ¿bien?

Una sonrisa forzada tiro de los labios de Hinata mientras miraba el paso airado de Mai, la sutil mujer que era su editora.

Había sido feliz cuando fue reclutada para trabajar en esa publicación, a los lectores les gustaban sus historias cortas y ella tenía miles y miles de ellas. Pero debía reconocer que llevaba ya bastantes días escribiendo sobre una misteriosa chica que padecía una terrible rotura de corazón.

—Hinata, todo esto es una mierda, ¿bien?

Una nueva sonrisa tiro de los labios de Hinata, a diferencia de la anterior, esta era real, no grande, o muy sentida, pero real. Pocas eran las personas que podían entonar ese ¿bien? tan condescendientemente como Mai.

Suspiró y miro a Ten-ten con confianza. La novia de su primo. Gracias a ella en gran medida había conseguido aquel trabajo, el otro lado —obvio— habían sido sus propios escritos, pero sin Ten-ten, Mai tal vez jamás la hubiera leído.

—Lo sé. —Respondió, tomando el café que la castaña le extendía.

—¿Cómo estás?

Hinata le sonrió de nuevo. Una sonrisa valiente, si es que eso realmente existía dentro de ella. Hum, pues básicamente triste y tal vez también un tanto aburrida, desesperada, enojada, ¿desilusionada?, ¿hecha trizas era demasiado? —Bien.

Ten-ten la miro con suspicacia. —Genial. Ahora dilo como si de verdad lo sintieras.

La sonrisa se tambaleo en los labios de la Hyuuga, y las palabras no salieron. Detestaba ser tan transparente. Ten-ten era muy linda y confiaba en ella. Pero Hinata no quería hablar de lo que había ocurrido. Aun ahora intentaba saltarlo en el tiempo, darle espacio a la situación y eliminarla del pasado, si ella pudiera olvidar lo ocurrido, tal vez por consiguiente todos lo olvidarían ¿no? Y las cosas regresarían a la normalidad.

Ni siquiera con Ino había hablado, y eso que la rubia era muy exigente cuando quería. Pero suponía que el día que la miro deshaciéndose en su habitación había comprendido que no era el momento para presionarla.

Dejar a Naruto en el aeropuerto, realmente calificaba como la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida. _En cuando se sintió fuera de su vista había apresurado el paso hasta correr y no se detuvo hasta que tuvo la puerta de su departamento enfrente._

_Al entrar, había tratado de pasar desapercibida, pero no lo había conseguido._

_—¿Hinata?, ¿eres tú?_

_Estaba segura de que la rubia tenía un super poder, y que podía fácilmente escuchar una mosca a tres habitaciones de distancia. —Si, ya llegué. —Respondió intentando parecer calmada._

_Sin más apalabras corrió en dirección a su habitación cerrando con calma. Una vez dentro echo el seguro, Ino no tardaría en asomar su perfilada nariz por ahí._

_Se tumbo en la cama y hundió su cara en la almohada, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas._

_—Hinata, ¿estás bien?_

_—Si, estoy bien. —Su voz salió amortiguada por la misma almohada. —Solo cansada, hablamos más tarde ¿okey?_

_—¿Estás segura?_

_Los aperlados orbes se inundaron de lágrimas al escuchar el tonito suave que había empleado Ino en su última pregunta. Apretó sus labios y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Ahora que estaba lejos de él, que se encontraba en esa misma habitación que la vio eufórica de alegría cuando le hablo a Ino de su viaje, todo lo vivido en el monte Myōboku le cayó encima con el peso de ser real. No importaba cuán lejos fuera o que tan rápido se alejara, nada de eso cambiaria las cosas._

_Ino toco la puerta un par de veces más antes de entrar sin su permiso, abriendo con las llaves que estaban destinadas a emergencias. La miro inmóvil en su cama y sin decir nada más se acostó junto a ella._

_Aquella tarde fue silenciosa y llena de calma. Ambas sobre la cama, mirando por la ventana el transcurrir del día; el cielo estaba pintado de azul vibrante. Tan solo unas nubes flotaban con suavidad y el viento apenas soplaba, contrastando terriblemente con el huracán de dolor que sacudía su alma._

Se encogió de hombros. Al menos Ten-ten no la miraba con lastima, sino con simpatía. —Estoy bien. ¡En serio! —Intento que sus palabras fueran decididas y claras.

La castaña aprecio su esfuerzo. —Vale. —Le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda y la dejo seguir trabajando.

Hinata releyó, lo que había escrito. De hecho se lo creía. La vida no paraba, no se detenía por nadie, incluso lo que la aquejaba a ella era nada comparado con lo que les sucedía a otras personas, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, sus intentos de seguir con su vida eran nefastos. No quería pensar en él, pero sin proponérselo su mente viajaba en su dirección todo el tiempo; trabajaba, leía, salía con sus amigos —Ino la arrastraba de reunión a reunión—, pero aun así sus intentos flaqueaban. Solo hacía falta un segundo de distracción para que volviera a darle vueltas todo lo que había vivido con él, su compañía, su risa, su alegría, su calor, sus ojos, sus labios, sus besos… y su manera de decirle que no la quería.

**.**

No era que no le gustara su trabajo, de hecho, era un gran trabajo. Pero algo no andaba bien en esos días. Se sentía… ¿sofocado?, un poco reprimido posiblemente… Necesitaba cambiar de aire, de ambiente, de vida… o de órganos, empezando con el corazón tal vez.

Desbloqueo la puerta de su casa y tropezó con ese pequeño perro de cerámica que adornaba la entrada de la misma. El rubio normalmente huía de ese tipo de responsabilidades; plantas, mascotas… Alegaba que no tenía tiempo para ver o cuidar nada, pero Hinata —cuando no— había insistido en que necesitaba compañía, al menos simbólica, según ella. En fin, realmente nunca tuvo otra opción más que permitir que colocara ese pequeño perro en la puerta.

_—Así siempre tendrás a alguien esperándote con una sonrisa. —Le había dicho completamente roja. _

Hinata…

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Cada vez que sonaba su teléfono, pensaba automáticamente en ella. Era la primera vez en años que pasaban tanto tiempo sin hablar. Realmente no era que él le hablara mucho o poco. Él solo se limitaba a ser el receptor. Pero tenía veinte días, —¡en serio! ¡Llevaba la cuenta de los días!— sin saber nada de ella. Nada de mensajes de buenos días, ninguna invitación para ir a comer, ningún favor inocente del que en realidad terminaría ganando algo más de lo que ella pedía, ni siquiera toques por Facebook, o llamadas "por equivocación". Él quería saber cómo estaba, pero ni siquiera había estados de ella en whats app…

La extrañaba.

Llevaba tres semanas pensando solo y únicamente en ella. No en su cuerpo, ni siquiera en su conversación o sus desayunos de ensueño. Extrañaba el simple hecho de sentir su aroma cerca, el escuchar su respiración cuando dormía. La sonrisa cohibida y permanente cuando lo miraba, el rojo de sus mejillas y sus perlitas chispeantes. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado pero incluso esos molestos y constantes golpes en el estómago provocados por su mirada, eran algo que añoraba de verdad. Las pequeñas cosas, los pequeños esfuerzos, lo que hacía sin hacerlo realmente era lo que más extrañaba de ella.

La vibración en el bolcillo trasero del pantalón, le indico que tenía una llamada entrante, contuvo la respiración hasta que escucho la voz de Lee.

—¿Qué hay hombre? Estoy un poco perdido el día de hoy. Y necesito que me des oportunidad de revisar toda la documentación el fin de semana. ¿Puedo darte respuesta el lunes?

Naruto carraspeo haciendo tiempo, no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

—Ehh… claro. Sin ningún problema.

—Bien. Te llamo luego.

Escucho el tono que indicaba el fin de la llamada aun intentando recordar de que se trataba aquello. ¡Tenía que ponerse al día! Concentrarse, enfocarse en sus responsabilidades ¡carajo!

Ya en la cocina, calentó agua para su dotación de ramen instantáneo, realmente no le aparecía, pero algo tenía que comer, y ¡el ramen le encantaba!, pero en esos días la comida estaba siendo un tanto desabrida para su gusto.

Su teléfono vibro un par de veces más. Lo miro con nerviosismo en menos de un segundo, solo para soltarlo al instante; notificaciones sin importancia de su compañía celular.

No quería sonar más patético de lo que ya se sentía, pero ¿la verdad? hasta esos días, no había notado lo solitario que era.

Llevaba viviendo en Konoha bastantes años, pero realmente no había hecho amigos en ese tiempo. La familia Hyuuga era quien lo había acogido en esa ciudad, quien lo había perseguido paso a paso. Ellos habían sido parte de su familia antes de… aquello, los quería y cuando todo se fue al demonio se aferró a ellos, queriendo o no. Ellos fueron su tabla de salvación.

Hinata se había encargado de presentarle gente, de hacerlo salir, y eso que ella no era especialmente sociable. Incluso los amigos de Hanabi lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos gracias a ella. Sin embargo, él nunca había profundizado esos lazos o hecho otros con sus compañeros de carrera, trabajo o vecinos.

Durante la universidad había mantenido su cabeza baja, sin llamar la atención con su tempestividad, bueno en realidad ya no era tempestuoso, incluso había terminado un año antes por su dedicación. Y luego cuando la universidad termino, había quedado a la deriva, perdido sin saber que hacer o como seguir. Por un momento su mantra del presente se había detenido, no había nada más que pudiera mantenerlo ocupado, concentrado y alejado de cualquier pensamiento inoportuno.

Su enfoque no tenía un camino para seguir; había estudiado bioquímica, porque eso siempre lo había atraído. Pero no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer con ello.

Y ahí había estado la familia Hyuuga otra vez. Le organizaron una pequeña reunión para celebrar. Comida y charla.

Así había conocido a Might Guy, un excéntrico hombre que lo había invitado a colaborar con él en la fundación Tortugas del País del Fuego. Le gustaba su trabajo, le gustaba lo que aprendía ahí y la gente era buena y amable pero no podía quitarse la idea de que ese no era su lugar. Una idea que aparecía esos días con más frecuencia.

Su teléfono sonó una vez más. Con manos temblorosas lo desbloqueo cuando noto quien era.

—Hola Naruto, ¿cómo estás?

—Señora Hana…

—¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me digas señora? —Le reprendió con su voz amable.

—Emm yo… lo… ss…

La risa femenina interrumpió su respuesta. —¿Naruto? Por un momento hablaste como Hinata. —Rio un poco más, sin burlarse realmente, solo llena de ternura.

—Si, creo que me distraje… estoy un poco atareado. —Mintió.

—Lo siento, seré rápida si estás ocupado, solo quería recordarte que el domingo es la comida de Hanabi…

Naruto dejo de escuchar. ¡Lo había olvidado! Ese pequeño Dragon, como le decía de cariño, cumplía años. Pero ir a esa comida no podía ser buena idea.

—… entonces te esperamos.

—Emm… Sí, seño… quiero decir, Hana, no sé si pueda ir, tengo mucho trabajo en este momento y el domingo debo ir a… —¿A dónde? No se le ocurría ni una sola buena excusa.

—No puede ser. —Lo interrumpió Hana. —Lo mejor será posponerlo entonces, primero Hinata y ahora tú…

—¿Hi… Hinata?… ¿Ella no… mmm? ¿Por qué?

—¡Mucho trabajo! —Se quejo Hana, que de milagro había podido interpretar la pregunta de Naruto. —Todo mundo tiene trabajo. Te juro que si Hiashi me sale con que él también va a estar ocupado…

Naruto sonrió por primera vez en veinte días de manera natural. La señora Hyuuga era una ternura cuando se enojaba. —Espere, voy a… —Estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría, pero… —… Iré ¿bien? —La pregunta era para sí mismo. —Ahí estaré.

—¡Bien! Entonces, hasta el domingo. Cuídate mucho por favor.

—Si…

Cuando termino la llamada, el semblante del rubio era nuevo. Algo nervioso, aturdido y confuso pero ¿la verdad de la verdad? Con algo de color.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana un buen rato, tratando de definirse. Había aceptado ir porque Hinata no iba a hacerlo o ¿con la esperanza de verla otra vez?

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

**Día -22**

.

.

.

Aparco afuera de la casa Hyuuga, para ser exactos en la equina de la misma. Repitiéndose mentalmente que no se estaba escondiendo. No había aparcado en la esquina para pasar desapercibido, obviamente.

Descendió de su vehículo, camino hacia la verja e intento ver los automóviles estacionados dentro para saber quién podría haber llegado.

Pego un brinco al escuchar que lo llamaban. —¡Hey Naruto!

Girando, vio con alivio que se trataba solo de Konohamaru y sus amigos. Con sorpresa noto que los tres amigos de Hanabi estaban mucho más altos de lo que recordaba.

—Chicos… Hola.

—¿A quién estás espiando? —Pregunto el castaño dando ligeros codazos en el costado del rubio.

Este sonrió nervioso. —¿Qué dices? ¡A nadie! —Negó con ambos brazos. —Va… vamos a dentro.

Caminaron juntos a través del jardín mientras Moegi que iba frente a ellos se adelantaba para tocar la puerta.

Hizashi fue quien los recibió. —Todo mundo está en el patio trasero. —Informo, desviándose a la cocina.

Naruto respiro profundamente caminando en esa dirección, aun a resguardo de aquellos tres.

La puerta del jardín trasero se abrió antes de que ellos llegaran. El destello de una cabellera negra hizo a Naruto contener la respiración. —¡Chicos! ¡Naruto!

—Buenas tardes, señora Hana. —Dijeron a coro el trío de jóvenes.

Naruto se quedó mudo, suspirando de alivio —¿o de frustración?— porque quien los recibía no era Hinata. Acercándose, beso en la mejilla a la mejor y más antigua amiga de su madre.

—Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí. Nos tenías muy abandonados. —Reprocho con un puchero.

—Lo siento. —Susurró avergonzado. Afortunadamente la señora Hana no tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado con Hinata.

—No pasa nada. —Dijo Hana, pellizcando su mejilla. —Solo no lo hagas más ¿okey?

—Okey…

Cuando Hana se alejó, el rubio se percató de que su escudo hecho de tres amigos de Hanabi lo había dejado desprotegido, ahora tendría que hacer su entrada él solo.

Cuando solo llevaba dos centímetros de su cabellera fuera el grito de alguien lo sorprendió. —¡Viniste! —Chillo Hanabi, lanzándose a abrazarlo.

Riendo la sostuvo en un abrazo. —¡Oye, tranquilo Dragon! Casi me tiras.

—Es que hace mucho que no te veía, Diablillo. —En las perlitas de Hanabi había reproche, al igual que en sus palabras, pero predominaba la ternura y cariño.

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de conocimiento al escuchar su saludo.

_—Si Naruto es un diablillo, Hinata es un ángel, —Dijo Kushina._

_—¿Y yo? —Pregunto Hanabi con los ojos brillantes. _

_—¡Un dragón! —Había gritado Naruto, pera después reír a carcajadas a cuestas de una Hanabi furiosa. _

Pasando de la sorpresa inicial y del escándalo que había propiciado el entusiasmo de Hanabi. Naruto miro con cautela los alrededores. Saludo a Hiashi, Neji y Ten-ten e incluso a la abuela paterna que no conocía del todo. Sin embargo, Hinata no estaba ahí.

No se atrevió a preguntar por ella y pasó el resto de la tarde mirando fijamente la puerta del jardín, esperando verla entrar —¡lo contrario!, quería decir—.

La comida transcurrió sin contratiempos, incluso paso un tiempo considerable antes de que se partiera el pastel y se entonara "cumpleaños feliz". Hiashi y Hana dijeron unas cuentas palabras a Hanabi, antes de darle las llaves de su nuevo coche… y fin… Todo se había terminado sin que Hinata apareciera.

El cuidadoso plan que había trazado en su mente para mantener las distancias aquella tarde empezó a burlarse de él. Había pensado que tal vez y solo tal vez si ella aparecía, y estando en ese entorno familiar tan cómodo, ambos podrían volver a la simplicidad de antes; cuando ella intentaba acercarse y el no dejaba que se acercara y… La verdad es que antes, ya era bastante horrible. Suspiró. Tal vez todo lo que había sucedido era lo mejor.

Debía dejar de ser tan miserable… Y dejarla tranquila. Dejar que lo olvidara e hiciera una vida sin él. Eso debería ser lo correcto. Dejar de lastimarla y mortificarla. Su mano busco por instinto la pequeña libreta que llevaba en el saco. La tenía desde ese último día en el Monte Myōboku, había intentado regresársela durante el vuelo y en el aeropuerto… pero no lo había conseguido y por lo visto ese día tampoco lo haría.

¡Tal vez ella se había deshecho del cuaderno a propósito! Comprendió en ese instante.

Miro una vez más al rededor, aceptando que ella no iba a llegar, de hecho agradeciéndolo. ¿Eso era lo que quería no? ¡Pues su trabajo estaba hecho! Había conseguido lo que quería.

Con decisión se levantó de su asiento. —Creo ha llegado el momento de que me retire. —Le dijo a los hombres que estaban en su mesa, extendiendo su mano hacia ellos. —Mañana temprano tengo una reunión y no he… —Su mentira floto inconclusa cuando escucho la voz de Hanabi…

.

Cuando se fue a dormir el sábado por la noche, creyó que tendría un domingo tranquilo. Había escapado fácilmente de su madre y de la comida de Hanabi, haciendo un trato con esta de salir después, juntas las dos.

Hanabi se había portado de lo más comprensiva cuando le dijo con voz temblorosa que su viaje con el rubio no había salido como había querido. Su hermana era la única en su familia que tenía conocimiento de aquello.

A través de los años siempre la había motivado, aconsejado y empujado hacia Naruto. De la misma manera en que le hacía bromas y comentarios al rubio. Ella los llamaba NaruHina; su "ship en la vida real".

Casi a las diez el zumbido de su celular la despertó, con un mensaje de Ino diciendo que fuera a almorzar con ella, que era una emergencia. Asustada salto de la cama, alistándose para encontrarse con su amiga.

Al llegar al café que le había indicado la rubia se llevó un disgusto gigantesco. Ino no estaba por ningún lado, sin embargo, Toneri si estaba ahí.

—Hola… —Se levanto en cuanto la vio, lo que quería decir que no era una coincidencia.

Un mensaje de Ino basto para confirmar lo pensado. "Lo siento, pero no lo siento. Diviértete. ;P"

Se acerco y saludo su cita a ciegas. Comió con él y hablaron. Bueno, Toneri hablo; estaba muy entusiasmado comentando los pormenores de su nuevo libro sobre la Luna.

Hinata intento seguir la conversación, mientras buscaba una apertura para poder terminar la velada, pero no daba con ella. Bastaba con que dijera algo como; _bueno pues… _Para que su acompañante reanudara la conversación con nuevos bríos.

Un mensaje sacudió su teléfono. Hinata lo tomo de la mesa, en su interior muy agradecida por la interrupción. Pero en cuanto lo leyó, la tristeza remplazo de chispazo el fastidio. Hanabi le informaba que Naruto no estaba ahí, que igual que ella, no había ido a su comida.

Inmediatamente se sintió culpable. Seguramente el rubio no había ido debido a ella. Cuando había hablado con Hanabi le había tenido que explicar —muy por encima— que las cosas con Naruto se habían complicado en el monte Myōboku, pero en verdad había pensado que el rubio iría a aquella comida, nunca se negaba a algo que pedía su madre o Hanabi o ella misma, la verdad sea dicha.

Ahora contaba con la certeza de que había arruinado las cosas para todos. ¿En que demonios pensaba cuando lo invito a su viaje?

Aprovechó que la perorata de Toneri se había detenido, mientras la escrutaba, —lo lamento, me tengo que ir. Tengo un compromiso familiar y ya se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

—Oh Hina, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Yo te llevare, así tardaras menos en llegar.

—No, no es necesario que te molestes.

—Hinata, por favor. —Sonrió brillante. —No es ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario. Permite que te lleve ¿sí?

Suspirando, aunque no muy convencida de la idea. Asintió. —Bien. Gracias.

Hinata nunca había sido muy buena para dar el cortón a la gente. Su amabilidad y buenas costumbres siempre ganaban la batalla en su interior por lo que antes incluso, de que intentara desasirse de Toneri, este ya se encontraba tocando el interfon para que les abrieran y la acompañaba hasta el interior.

Atravesaron la puerta principal y caminaron por el vestíbulo en dirección al patio trasero.

En cuanto abrió la puerta Hanabi la envolvió en un gran abrazo. —¡Hermana, estas aquí! —Su actitud cambio drásticamente en cuanto vislumbro a su acompañante, —lamento que no hayas podido salir de tus planes. —Soltó, con cierto tono altanero en dirección a Toneri.

—Hanabi… — Le reprendió.

La aludida no dio importancia al tono de su hermana, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se alejó de ambos para que pudieran pasar.

Hinata comenzaba a preguntarse las razones de su hermana para portarse tan grosera cuando sus ojos se encontraron con otros muy familiares. Unos preciosos ojos azules. Sí, ahí estaba él. La razón de su hermana.

¡Pequeña mentirosa!

_Sonrió a Toneri cuando este alabo otra vez lo guapa que estaba esa noche. No importaba cuantas veces lo había rechazado en la última hora, o que incluso le dijera firmemente que no deseaba ser su pareja en aquel baile; su interés no parecía resentirse en lo más mínimo._

_De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron con otros muy familiares. Unos preciosos ojos azules que la miraban intensamente. _

_Naruto cruzo la pista de baile hasta detenerse frente a ella. Alzo una mano y le dio un toquecito a Toneri en el hombro. Este giro y una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo en su cara al encontrarse frente a él. _

_—¿Me permite bailar con la señorita? —Dijo, guiñando un ojo a Hinata. _

_—Emmm. —Toneri dudo, intentando negarse. Miro a Hinata esperando que ella lo hiciera. _

_Pero ella extendió su mano hacia el rubio. —Sí. _

_Toneri no se molestó en formalizar el encuentro con un típico apretón de manos, solo soltó a Hinata y se alejó con una disculpa murmurada._

.

_En cuanto cruzo las puertas de aquel salón sus ojos la localizaron. _

_Sintió un pinchazo en cuanto su cerebro descifro lo que ocurría. Demasiadas cosas burbujearon en su interior, a punto de explotar; no eran especialmente nuevas, pero no sabía qué hacer con ellas. _

_Dio media vuelta, listo para salir de aquel lugar. No podía, no le gustaba lo que sentía, su estómago se convirtió en un amasijo de nudos. Dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse abruptamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Regreso ese par de pasos otra vez y al cabo de unos segundos se encontró mirando de nuevo en aquella dirección. _

_Toneri estaba inclinado sobre Hinata susurrándole algo al oído. Ella negó con la cabeza un par de veces, Toneri le dijo algo mas haciendo pucheros y poniendo ojitos tristes. Hinata sonrió de manera dulce, dudo unos segundos más, para terminar aceptando lo que fuera que él le había propuesto. _

_Naruto se tensó como un cable mientras observaba como la tomaba de la mano, la enlazaba por la cintura con un brazo y tiraba de ella hacia la gente que bailaba entre las mesas. Los observo con los ojos como platos. ¡Iban a bailar! Lo vio todo rojo. Le dieron ganas de ir hasta ellos, coger a ese idiota por el cuello y estrellar su perfecta cara contra la pared. _

En la puerta por fin había aparecido Hinata. Su corazón se aceleró, provocando que casi saltara en su lugar. Sin embargo, cuando se percató del sujeto parado tras ella, sus latidos en lugar de hacer circular su sangre con rapidez, la drenaron de su sistema por completo. El frio embargo su cuerpo provocándole náuseas e inmediatamente después fiebre. Una fiebre sulfúrica, que hacia hervir su piel. Hinata venia acompañada. No. No solo venia acompañada. Venía con Toneri.

Se tardo en reconocer que ese enfurecimiento agónico que llenaba de nudos su estómago, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de celos. Aspiro con profundidad por la nariz y soltó todo por la boca, calmándose. Hacía no más de diez segundos había resuelto que todo era como debía ser ¿verdad?

Y así de fácil, aclarando su mente con aquella resolución, esa sensación tan patética se fue. Ya no tenía ese sentimiento irritable de querer estrellar la cara de Toneri contra el piso. No, cuando miro a ese imbécil siguiendo los pasos de Hinata hacia su mesa, solo albergo un poco de rabia contenida, y una pizca de desprecio —de lo más angustiosa—, pero los celos totalmente se habían ido.

Hinata desvió la vista cuando llego el momento de saludarlo a él. Hiashi y Neji saludaron a Toneri con afecto. Como el gran hijo de… como el amigo de la familia que había sido desde siempre.

No podía estar ahí. No quería estar ahí. De hecho ¿por qué demonios seguía ahí viendo eso? Él se lo había dicho. ¡Cierto! Toneri era más compatible con ella, con su vida. Pero tampoco era algo que deseara ver.

—¿Estás bien? —Prácticamente pego un brinco cuando Hanabi toco su hombro. ¿En qué momento se había acercado a él?

—Claro. ¿Qué intentas decir? No sé de qué hablas. —Respondió atropelladamente, sabiendo a la perfección de que hablaba.

—Estas muy tenso. —Murmuro, como si le confesara un secreto. —Es algo fascinante de ver. —Sonrió. —Te pones más rígido con cada respiración profunda que haces.

Naruto intento calmarse. Pero esas perlitas cínicas que lo miraban perspicaces en ese instante no le ayudaban. —Encuentra algo mejor que hacer.

—No quiero. Este es un estudio básico y soy una psicóloga en formación, no lo olvides. —Levanto su dedo índice como profesora caprichosa que regaña a un alumno lento.

Si no hubiera sido él, el objeto de su escrutinio, seguro habría reído por sus ocurrencias, pero como si lo era, solo deseo taparle la boca y desaparecer de ahí.

—¿Entonces? —Volvió a hablar Hanabi. Ignorando su mirada irritada, aunque con una pizca de culpa por la tristeza de los ojos azules. —¿Vas a admitir lo que te está molestando?

Naruto no respondió.

Hanabi no estaba cerca de dejarle las cosas fáciles. —Quiero decir, sé lo que es, pero ¿vas a admitirlo?

—No es nada. Solo que ya debo irme. Despídeme de los demás. —Respondió, empezando a caminar.

—¿Sabes? —Lo detuvo. —Normalmente las oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida, pero hay personas suertudas —elevo sus cejas en su dirección, señalándolo —que tienen la puerta de la oportunidad al alcance de sus manos todo el tiempo.

Si sus palabras lo afectaron no hizo alusión de ello. Se alejo de ella alzando la mano para despedirse de todos en un gesto genérico con una sonrisa de lo más tensa. Se dirigió a la salida y no miro ni una sola vez a donde Hinata se encontraba. Lo que ella hiciera no era asunto suyo. Pero a fin de cuentas, no podía deshacerse de ese maldito desasosiego al pensar que la dejaba.

El aire de la noche no lo reconforto. Se detuvo un segundo para inspirar hondo y deshacerse del malestar. Sin conseguirlo caminó hacia su automóvil, se subió y contemplo la calle por mucho tiempo. Esa calle no había cambiado nada a pesar de los años.

_Seguro era imaginación suya, pero el aire que respiraba se sentía como el más fresco que había respirado en su vida. _L_levaban caminando un largo rato en absoluto silencio y ninguno de los dos parecía incomodo por ello. De pronto se percató de una calidez muy especial en su palma, volteo discretamente y vio como ella lo había tomado de la mano, y hubo algo más que advirtió en ese instante; habían llegado a su casa, a la entrada. Se quedaron en la intimidad que lograba hacerse entre la pared y el portón y por fin el mutismo se rompió._

_—Me alegro de que hayas venido —susurró ella._

_Trató de mostrarse tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que burbujeaba en su interior; sus perlitas brillaban con esa luz que solo su mirada podía regalar, y mirarlas directamente estrujaba su estómago._

_—Yo también. —Susurro. Sentía que su pecho estallaría en cualquier momento por el golpeteo tan fuerte que daba su corazón. _

_Hinata se acercó un poco él y Naruto coloco sus manos en su cintura haciendo lo suyo por reducir aún más el espacio._

_Lentamente, sin perder en ningún momento detalle de su rostro, el rubio inclino su cuello para por fin unir sus bocas. Sintió el estremecimiento del cuerpo femenino en cuanto acaricio sus labios. La besó con ternura, intentando demostrarle todo el cariño que guardaba en su corazón. _

_Con reticencia se separó de ella. —Creo que ya debo irme._

_—¿Cómo? ¿No vas a entrar?... —El rojo tiño sus mejillas en cuanto se percató del camino que podía tomar la interpretación del rubio. —Quiero decir… pensé que te quedarías toda la noche... ¡A dormir!_

_Naruto rio, y ella detuvo su perorata al fin. —Creo que es mejor que me vaya. —No quiso decir que aquello no sería una cita real si se quedaba en su casa, como un niñito a resguardo de la mejor amiga de su madre. Quería que esa sensación de la cita perfecta de un par de adultos, le durara mucho más tiempo. _

_Hinata pareció comprender y asintió. _

_—Bien, ahora… entra. _

_Hinata corrió el portón, entro y contemplo al rubio desde dentro, agitando su mano despacito. _

_El agito su propia mano en respuesta con mayor fuerza, estaba tan feliz que no sintió cuando sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa resplandeciente. _

_Después salió corriendo. Corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenia de regreso a casa. Sintiendo sus perlitas pegadas a su espalda por mucho tiempo. _

_En silencio se hizo una promesa; ¡jamás dejaría que nadie le robara la atención de Hinata! Iba a enamorarla de modo que solo pensara en él. No iba a darle oportunidad de lo contrario. Le parecía un trato justo, pues ella tenía por completo su corazón._

¡Con un demonio! ¿Es que los recuerdos no se iban a terminar nunca? Con un gruñido bajo del automóvil, azoto la puerta y empezó a caminar sin destino fijo, intentando drenarse por completo y no repasar ese camino que le provocaba tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Al regresar de Myōboku se había encargado de ocupar todo su tiempo para no pensar en Hinata, pero en realidad nada funcionaba. No podía apartarla de sus pensamientos. Podía mentirse y decir que la semana en Myōboku lo había transformado, pero no era así. Ella era especial para él. Sabía que jamás encontraría a nadie como ella. ¡Ni siquiera podía imaginarse saliendo con otras mujeres! Y Dios lo librara, cómo deseaba que ella no saliera con absolutamente nadie más nunca en su vida.

Desesperado tiró de su cabello. ¿Qué demonios quería?

Solo tenía clara una cosa: No. Podía. Tenerla.

Mientras antes lo aceptara, antes podría superarlo. Sin embargo, la certeza de ese hecho solo servía para alimentar ese enorme hueco en su pecho.

¡Como odiaba esa sensación! Lo hacía sentirse indefenso y vulnerable.

Por una fracción de segundo deseo poder hablar con su mamá, permitiéndose fantasear al respecto. Se imagino en su casa, comiendo sin límite el ramen casero de su madre; solo el suficiente para llenar ese hueco que…

El dolor que le atravesó el pecho solo fue comparable con la culpa que lo invadió cuando recordó de la manera menos sutil que irónicamente gracias a sus sentimientos era que ella no existía más.

Se odio por no poder cambiar lo que sentía.

Detuvo sus pasos respirando agitado, mirando con desconcierto el camino que había tomado sus pasos. Estaba en la estación de autobuses. Miro a su alrededor, se encentraba solo, mas solo de lo que había estado nunca. Literal y figurativamente.

¿Sería aquella una señal? ¿Los Dioses le estaban indicando qué camino tomar? Lo dudaba. Pero si sabía una cosa, Konoha no era su lugar, él no pertenecía ahí. Y no tenia a donde más ir, más que a su casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de Janis;**

Heme aquí explicando mi manera confusa de escribir. —Aunque esperando sinceramente que todos lo entiendan—. Las partes que tienen tipografía Italic, o sea inclinadita son recuerdos.

Este fic esta lleno de recuerdos, porque solo de esta manera he podido hacer ver que broncas pasan por la mente de Naruto :( Aunque a veces los recuerdos son de Hinata, espero que eso se diferencie con facilidad.

Inicialmente, debo aclarar, el fic era más simple. Lamento un poco si están frustrados por el drama, pero al escribir la cosa se me fue de las manos y de repente tenia demasiado por expresar.

Espero que cuando lleguen hasta aquí no tengan carita de confusión. Sé que he tardado un poco, pero es que hasta que estoy segura de no querer modificar un capi es cuando lo subo. Todo lo demás que tengo escrito esta pendiente de posibles modificaciones, ´por lo que espero me tengan paciencia.

Muchas gracias por leer y por escribirme; ánimos, preguntas, o criticas constructivas o no, todas son bien recibidas.

¡Saluditos! Cuídense mucho.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día -23**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estaba demasiado torpe ese día, soltando suspiros cada dos pasos y pateando o golpeando cualquier cosa inocente que se le atravesara. Kushina se acercó a él con cautela y deteniéndolo le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. Mitad cariñoso, mitad llamado de atención. —¡Ten más cuidado o te vas a rebanar una pierna!_

_Le quito de las manos el arma con la que daba golpes sin reparo contra unos troncos, que se suponía debían ser leña, pero ahora solo parecían astillas. Naruto pestañó, como saliendo de un trance y se centró en lo que decía su mamá; miró alrededor, todo estaba hecho un desastre. _

_—¿Vas a decirle a tu madre que te pasa?_

_—No pasa nada. —Susurró con desgano._

_—¿Nada?... —Meditó ella. __—__Nada, siempre. Es. Algo. _

_El rubio se encogió de hombros._

_—Veamos… ¿Sasuke te ha retado en una nueva hazaña? —Enumeró con su dedo índice._

_Naruto negó. _

_—¿Jiraya se ha escudado en ti de nuevo para justificar que espía a señoras? —Siguió enumerando con el dedo medio._

_Naruto negó otra vez._

_Kushina alargo la mano para acariciar la cabellera rubia. —¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre?_

_Naruto pestaño por el brinco de tema y sonrió enternecido. —Si mamá… —pero siempre era agradable escucharlo, no pensaba quejarse. _

_—Eres idéntico a él. —Dijo, repitiéndose. —Cuando te vi por primera vez, debo aceptar que agradecí ver su imagen en ti, porque así podía sentir que él seguía aquí… con nosotros. _

_Naruto sonrió con tristeza. Nunca conoció a su papá, más que por fotos. Un accidente se lo había llevado de sus vidas antes de que él alcanzara a verlo al menos una vez._

_Los ojos de Kushina se velaron un poco tristes, pero cuando sonrió y lo miro de vuelta encontró en ellos el mismo brillo amoroso de siempre. _

_—¿Qué paso? —Preguntó en ese tono calmo con el que siempre conseguía que la lengua del rubio se soltara y le hablara de sus sentimientos, miedos y frustraciones. La voz que conseguía escarbar en lo más hondo de su ser. _

_—No sé._

_Kushina lo miro con paciencia. Sabiendo que ese «no sé» era parte de la respuesta y no una evasión. Obviamente estaba confundido, tratando de comprenderlo o aceptarlo._

_La expresión de Naruto se contrajo; intentado ordenar la lluvia de ideas de la que era presa su mente. —Ma… ¿alguna vez has sentido que tienes algo… ¡sabes que prácticamente es tuyo!, pero no puedes… no sabes cómo tomarlo?_

_El brillo de los ojos femeninos se intensifico. —Todos sentimos eso alguna vez. Estoy segura. —Dijo con voz de sabelotodo._

_Naruto negó con pesar. —Bueno… eso es lo que paso._

_Kushina aguardo en silencio._

_—Sentí que… Yo creía… Pensé que tenía algo y casi lo toqué… Un poco. ¡Algo así! Pero no pude… no me decidí a tomarlo. Y puede ser que ahora, alguien más lo haya agarrado y ¿sabes qué? ¡Es mi culpa por ser tan cobarde! _

_A pesar de sus buenas intenciones Kushina no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona. —¿Y ese algo tiene de casualidad ojos grises y cabello negro? _

_—¡Mamá! —Se quejo el rubio abochornado. _

_ —¡Ay mi bebe! —Continuo en tono de broma. Queriendo sacar a de su hijo ese semblante de tristeza. _

_El rostro del rubio se cubrió de rojo. Algo demasiado ajeno a su personalidad. _

_—Tu y yo nos parecemos demasiado. —La risa que acompaño esa declaración, le dejo claro a Naruto que su mamá encontraba muy gracioso aquello._

_ Poco a poco la risa menguo, aunque la sonrisa aún se asomaba en los labios de su madre. _

_Naruto la amaba sobre todas las cosas, pero había ocasiones, como esa en las que en serio lamentaba ser tan boca floja y débil ante ella y no poder evitar soltarle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza sin más. _

_Mirando su desasosiego, ella tomo su mano para acercarlo a un par de troncos que seguían casi completos para que se sentaran._

_—Acabas de decir que soy como papá, además lo he visto en las fotos. —Refunfuño él. _

_—Sí, físicamente eres su viva imagen. Pero en lo que se refiere a lo que no se puede ver, lamento decir que eres igualito a mi… —Se detuvo mirándolo y sonriendo con dulzura. —Sí, —asintió—, heredaste mi confusión, mi inestabilidad, mi indecisión… hum en general todo el caos que se forma en tu cabeza cuando del género opuesto se refiere. —Soltó sin más._

_Como si quisiera demostrar que era verdad Naruto la observo confundido. _

_Kushina suspiró. —Necesitas a alguien como tu padre que te calme y te explique todo con manzanas._

_—¡Oye! —Se quejó, tampoco era tan tonto._

_Kushina tomo la cara de su hijo entre sus manos, llenándola de besos, mientras el reída avergonzado y… feliz, la verdad, muy, muy feliz. Su mamá era una burlona de primera, pero hablar con ella era un antídoto para la tristeza. —Naruto. —Se detuvo, con su rostro aun entre sus manos. —Tu eres mi bebe. Y yo siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti. Pero prométeme una cosa._

_El rubio asintió. _

_—No la lastimes. _

_Estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se refería, pero la ternura que vio en sus ojos lo detuvo. —No quiero lastimarla. —Respondió algo confundido. Confundido porque la respuesta a esa pregunta le había llegado como un palpito. Como una punzada más bien; que lo hacía reconocer que lo último que quería era lastimarla._

_—Entonces… ¿tú crees que, ella…? Porque ese tipo que vino a buscarla… —Comenzó a balbucear. _

_Kushina le sonrió, mientras detenía sus palabras con un dedo. —Podría decirte tantas cosas… —suspiró soñadora, —pero si te fijas en la forma en la que te mira, ya deberías saberlo todo. _

_Un calorcito se alojó en su pecho al rememorar aquellas perlitas brillantes. —Mamá… Necesito ir a Konoha. —Sentencio. —¡Hoy!_

Despertó sobresaltado, con la sensación de que ese hueco que ya era una constante en su pecho crecía al recordar aquellas palabras: otra promesa que no había cumplido.

Con pesar se estiró en el asiento del autobús y miro por la ventana.

El paisaje había cambiado completamente. Ya no estaba en Konoha. No. Los árboles bordeando la carretera pareciendo infinitos se lo confirmaron.

.

—Entonces… ¿Estás seguro de que está bien? ¿Seguro, seguro?

—¡Que el poder de la juventud explote Naruto!

Seguido de aquella afirmación su jefe solamente corto la comunicación. Might Guy era definitivamente un buen hombre, extraño, sí. Pero bueno. No cualquiera se tomaría de manera tan tranquila su ausencia en el trabajo cuando poco más de un par de semanas atrás había regresado de vacaciones.

Guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miro su alrededor. En verdad estaba ahí. No estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, pero ya estaba hecho. Había vuelto a El Remolino.

Por varios minutos, no se movió de su ubicación. Estaba demasiado consciente de que había hecho esa llamada desde la estación para volver inmediatamente en caso de que Guy no lo tomara bien. Y para ese momento no sabía si la suerte estaba de su lado o no, pero por lo visto, ya no tenía más pretextos. Tenía que terminar ese viaje.

Con pasos dubitativos emprendió el camino a través de la vereda que tantas veces había recorrido antes. Intentando no pensar particularmente en la última, aunque sin conseguirlo realmente.

Era en extremo complicado evitar pensarlo, incluso tenía escalofríos por la sensación que le provocaba estar ahí de nuevo, aunque sintiéndose completamente contrario a aquel día.

Suspiro. Ese día se había sentido invencible, ¡magnifico! _Estaba fascinado por todo lo acontecido durante la noche. Las imágenes; Hinata en ese bonito vestido de seda color uva. Su expresión al verlo. —Tenía que reconocer que se sintió un poco fastidiado cuando la encontró con ese tipo, pero— cuando ella reparo en él… Esa visión le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, como si de a poco estuviera haciendo un nido en su interior. _

_Por primera vez sentía… se sentía… ¡así!, no encontraba palabras para expresarlo. No podía dejar de examinar todas y cada una de las cosas que habían hablado y hecho durante la noche con absoluta satisfacción._

_Estaba tan encantado que en el trayecto de regreso abordo de aquel autobús, le pasaron desapercibidos algunos detalles de la carretera e incluso pudo ignorar la pequeña preocupación que se generó en su interior cuando al estar frente a su casa descubrió numerosas ramas de árboles ensombreciendo la fachada de la misma. _

_Su conciencia quiso advertirle algo, pero él no estaba listo para escucharla…_

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos recuerdos, o al menos mantenerlos a raya.

Había caminado medio kilómetro y ya podía ver la finca. Su finca. Miró con añoranza los arcos en punta y los grandes accesos libres de estilo Tudor que tanto se había empeñado en conseguir su mamá.

Aún era temprano para sentir el calor del sol en todo su apogeo, pero en su corazón, Naruto reconoció aquel instante como su momento favorito del día. Adoraba las mañanas en esa casa, el sol se asomaba en la boca de todas las ventanas superiores, calentando las habitaciones y llenándolas de luz.

Intentó caminar los pasos que hacían falta hasta estar frente a la entrada con falsa decisión, deteniéndose en cuando su mirada se detuvo en la ventana de la habitación de su madre con la nostalgia oprimiéndole el corazón.

Podía con facilidad mirarla ahí gritándole alguna cosa cuando salía a tropel en las mañanas o riendo a carcajadas como en aquellas noches estrelladas en las que se sentaba con la madre de Hinata justo ahí, mientras él y sus amigos —y a veces también Hinata y Hanabi— observaban el cielo acostados en el pasto.

Si cerraba los ojos aun podía regodeándose con el calor de su risa.

—¿Recordando los buenos tiempos?

Giro en redondo para encontrarse frente a frente con ni más ni menos que su padrino. —No del todo. —Acepto.

Jiraya lo miro por un momento, contendiendo las ganas de estrecharlo con un fuerte abrazo. Largos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a ese muchacho, ya no era un jovencito de 17, pero ese tono triste y distraído continuaba en él.

—… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Un segundo después de soltar esa pregunta, —incluso mientras la hacía—. Ya se había arrepentido de hacerla. —Quiero decir…

—De todo… —Respondió Jiraya deteniéndolo. Había entendido su pregunta y no se la tomaba a mal.

—Lo siento, creo que… esperaba que estuvieras aquí. —Confesó el rubio. Y era verdad, de hecho, fue en ese momento en que entendió el buen estado el que se encontraba su casa.

Jiraya sonrió, no tenía mucha idea de cómo actuar o que decir. Seguro era algo tonto invitarlo a pasar a su propia casa. Además, algo le decía que Naruto entraría en cuando estuviera listo. Y por muy difícil que fuera para él no debía interponerse.

Aclarándose la garganta, llamo la atención de Naruto. —He terminado de hacer los pendientes… —Hizo una pausa. —Pero eres bienvenido en mi casa a medio día si quieres comer muchacho. —El tono incomodo poco a poco fue dando paso a el tono jocoso que tanto recordaba el rubio. —O a cenar… —Agrego rápidamente. Intentando dejar claro que él estaba ahí. Intentando infundiré seguridad. —O mañana, claro…

Podía sentir, casi tocar, la fragilidad con que el rubio contenía sus emociones, y deseó poder hacer algo más que estar allí de pie como un testigo silencioso. Lo último que quería era que pasaran otros 7 años sin ver a su ahijado.

Un asentimiento rápido fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

—Bien. Emmh me ha dado gusto verte… Que volvieras... —Carraspeo, cuando su voz se volvió aguda. —Hasta después.

Naruto miro en su dirección hasta que desapareció del camino, reprimiendo su voz para pedirle que se quedara.

En cuanto se supo solo de nuevo, regresó toda su atención a aquella casa. Buscando en su interior o en el exterior o —la verdad sea dicha— donde fuera, un impulso para entrar, pero este no le llegaba. ¿Cómo podría, si ella no iba a estar ahí?

Giro sobre sus talones, aún era temprano. Podía volver más tarde, la casa no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Se detuvo en el segundo paso. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que el dolor fuera menos en la noche? ¡Eso no iba a pasar! Además, siempre había sabido que alguna vez tendría que regresar a esa casa, y probablemente era de los más acertado que fuera justo en ese momento sintiéndose como se sentía; con la cola entre las patas. Regreso y se forzó a alcanzar la perilla de la puerta.

Con nerviosismo la giró, pero la puerta no cedió. Soltó el aire que había retenido. Lo había olvidado… Miro los girasoles de su madre; las muchas macetas que bordeaban la entrada, hasta detenerse en una. Se inclinó, la levantó y sí, ahí estaba la llave. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ella.

Con decisión, y tal vez más fuerza de la requerida, abrió la puerta y entro a la casa… El olor a antaño de los muebles fue lo primero que le dio la bienvenida. Caminó de un lado a otro por recibidor, mirando las sábanas que cubrían los muebles. Su colocación no había cambiado ni en lo más mínimo.

De hecho —podían llamarlo loco en ese momento—, tenía la sensación de que sus muebles intentaban llenar los espacios que él y su madre habían dejado vacíos.

Miro el reloj que Kushina había colocado en el pilar frontal, justamente para evitar que él saliera con alguna puntada cuando se le hacía tarde para llegar a casa.

_Casi eran las 10 de la mañana cuando entró por la puerta._

Notando lo cruel de la hora se atrevió a dar un par de pasos más dentro, observando con atención el recibidor.

_ No le sorprendió encontrar a Karin dentro, que ella estuviera en su casa era muy común, lo que le pareció extraño fue que su madre no fuera quien lo recibiera. —¿Y mi mam…? _

_—¡Primo! ¿Ya desayunaste?_ —Pregunto interrumpiéndolo y sin responder su pregunta.

_¿Era su imaginación o Karin se veía exageradamente entusiasta esa mañana? Cuando quería era muy agradable, pero en ese momento parecía haber excedido su dosis de cafeína. _

_La pelirroja se encargó de llenar todos los huecos posibles de conversación y de alimentarlo con decenas de hot cakes. _

_Quince minutos más tarde la puerta de la entrada sonó. Un extraño silencio puso fin a la animada charla de su prima, que se apresuró a abrir con nerviosismo. Para de inmediato empezar a hablar atropelladamente en cuanto vislumbro al recién llegado. _

_—¡Gaara! qué bueno que estés aquí. —Saludó. —Estábamos desayunando. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? ¿Te gusta el chocolate? Hoy hace mucho frio._

_—Eh… —Su amigo pareció confundido. _

_—¿Sabías Naruto, que los hermanos de Gaara van a hacer un teatro titiritero para la estancia infantil? Me lo dijo Kankuro en la semana. _

_—Yo. Eh… —Este asintió efusivamente, después de dar un salto. —¡Si!… Si, ya tienen todo armado…_

_Si Naruto no hubiese sabido de antemano la personalidad seria de su amigo, habría jurado que Karin le había asestado un pisotón. Sin embargo, descarto la idea inmediatamente al escuchar el animado intercambio de palabras entre los pelirrojos. ¿Animado? Reparo de pronto en esa discrepancia. Sí, animado. Demasiado animado._

_En medio de su análisis, o antes de considerarlo un análisis en sí, Sasuke e Itachi hicieron su aparición también. _

_Guiados por Karin, los hermanos Uchiha se unieron a la conversación. Lo que los llevo de nuevo a ese parloteo intenso, que poco a poco se había vuelto algo inaguantable para el rubio._

_Por primera vez en su vida deseaba estar solo. Quería a sus amigos, pero ese día solo tenía ganas de sentarse en paz y saborear la felicidad que aun sentía en su interior por haber pasado la noche bailando, riendo, platicando y… ¡Y todas esas voces tenían el efecto de distraerlo!_

_De pronto cayo en cuenta. Lo estaban distrayendo. ¿Pero por qué? _

_Presto mayor atención a lo que ocurría en su cocina. Aquella conversación se sentía forzada. Lo sabía porque su prima por nada del mundo se interesaría en la estancia infantil o en Kankuro, que era su ex. Y la sonrisa de Gaara era… Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¡Gaara estaba sonriendo! Desde ahí ya era raro. Además, perseguía a Karin en la conversación, como si la más mínima pausa pudiera provocar un desastre. Y los Uchihas… _

_Los observo, intentando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que los delatara, pero ambos hermanos parecían tan impasibles como siempre. Sin embargo, la semilla de la duda ya había germinado en su interior y él necesitaba respuestas. —Sasuke, hay algo que te quiero mostrar en mi habitación._

_—¡Estamos desayunando! —Brincó su prima. —Y Gaara nos está contando lo de las marionetas y el teatro._

_Garaa escucho aquello como una orden y empezó a relatar el tema desde el principio una vez más._

_Naruto miro a Sasuke con insistencia, antes de que Karin se interpusiera entre ellos. —¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están todos aquí? —Preguntó exasperado. Con voz suficientemente alta para que lo pudieran escuchar todos. _

_Ya había llegado a su límite; sus actitudes lo estaban asustando. No era momento para sutilezas, si algo estaba ocurriendo debía saberlo ¡ya!_

_—No me crean tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que todos están muy raros._

_Su comentario logro que la conversación imparable se detuviera, las cuidadosas sonrisas se esfumaron de golpe y ese presentimiento que ya lo había tocado antes lo dejo sin respiración. _

_Sasuke miró con inquietud a Karin. El movimiento fue sutil, pero Naruto noto claramente la manera en la que ella negaba en respuesta._

_En un par de pasos se acercó hasta ellos —: Sé que pasa algo y que están intentando ocultármelo. Dime qué es. —Termino dirigiéndose a su amigo. Sabía que sus ojos negros no podían mentir._

_—Venimos a acompañarte, no queríamos que estuvieras solo. _

_Naruto lo miró confundido e inmediatamente giró hacia el grupo entero. —¿Por qué no querían que estuviera solo? _

_Un destello de dolor brillo en las pupilas oscuras de Itachi. _

_—¿Tiene algo que ver con Hinata? —Preguntó. Tal vez sus amigos pensaron que las cosas no le iban a salir bien._

_Le basto con ver la angustia en el rostro de Karin para entender que no estaban ahí intentando sanar un posible corazón roto. La preocupación que había ignorado más temprano estalló. Dejó al grupo de lado y se alejó de la cocina. _

_—¡¿Dónde está mi mamá?!_

_La puerta sonó otra vez. Ahora fue Naruto el que corrió a abrirla. —¿_E_ro Sennin? —Susurro. _

_—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto más que asustado ahora por el semblante de su padrino. _

_Por primera vez en su vida su cara reflejaba los largos años que habían transcurrido por él, se veía cansado y… desolado. _

_—Naruto... —Empezó, colocando sus brazos en los hombros del rubio, este coloco sus propias manos encima de las del mayor, con fuerza. Creyendo que si lo soltaba su vida se iría flotando. _

_—¿Dónde está mi mamá? —Le interrumpió. —¿Tú sabes?_

_Una lagrima resbalo suave por la mejilla del anciano. Era la primera vez que Naruto veía llorar a su padrino._

_Aflojo el agarre que tenía sobre sus manos. Decidido a escapar de lo que sea que el anciano le iba a decir. _

_—Hijo…. _

_Los labios del menor se apretaron y contra su voluntad sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. —No. —Negó. —No. _

_El rostro del anciano se contorsiono en una mueca amarga._

_—Mi mamá está bien. —Afirmó Naruto. —¿Verdad? ¡Mi mamá está bien! —Volvió a decir, más fuerte ahora. Rogándole con la mirada que le diera una esperanza, implorando que le indicara con una simple seña que todo estaba bien. Pero el anciano desvió la mirada negando con un gesto de tristeza._

_Carraspeo y reforzó el agarre en los hombros del rubio. —En el camino de regreso de Konoha tu madre tuvo un accidente. _

_El rubio negó con intensidad, rechazando las palabras del mayor. _

_—La tormenta derribo un árbol… Tú… tú mamá lo quiso esquivar, pero no lo consiguió del todo… _

_Jiraya continúo hablando, cada palabra rasgaba su garganta del esfuerzo, sin embargo no importaba, porque Naruto ya no lo estaba escuchando. _

_—… Todo fue demasiado rápido. Lo siento hijo._

_—¡No! —Exploto Naruto al fin. —¡No! —volvió a gritar, empujando a todo mundo, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a al exterior. Necesitaba llegar a donde estuviera su mamá. —Déjenme pasar, quítense._

_—Naruto, tranquilízate. —dijo alguien. El rubio no pudo identificar quien. Se concentro en quitar a todo mundo de su camino. Eso no era verdad, no era verdad, no era verdad… No podía ser verdad. _

_—¡Déjenme en paz!_

_Necesitaba encontrar a su mamá. Abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, mientras ella le juraba que todo iba a estar bien._

Su espalda chocó contra un muro, evitando que terminara en el suelo. Aquel día fue...

No tenía palabras que describieran lo aterrado, imponente, repulsivo, destruido, diminuto… que se sintió. Su vida paso a máxima velocidad ante sus ojos, castigándolo y haciéndole ver que todo era su culpa.

La mujer que le había regalado la vida; quien lo rescato de pesadillas y ahuyento a los monstros bajo su cama, la que sonreía siempre al verlo y que solo esperaba que la abrazara fuertemente, la que lo había mirado amorosa el día anterior y lo había llevado hasta Konoha especialmente entusiasmada… La mujer que quería más que a su vida misma… su mamá… había muerto.

Y… ¡todo el tiempo que había pasado sin saberlo! Sin saber que ella lo necesitaba, que estaba mal, que…

No resistió un segundo más dentro de esa casa, con pasos grandes se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí, dejando un portazo detrás de él. Pero sin poder librarse de esos pensamientos.

Solo podía pensar en su mamá, e imaginar a los paramédicos sacándola del automóvil, subiéndola a la camilla, inmovilizándola, cubriendo su estómago tratando de que no perdiera más sangre. Con ella asustada y blanca como papel, o posiblemente inconsciente. No lo sabía, pues había ahogado la mayor parte de aquella historia tan aterradora con la que su padrino se había presentado en su casa. Sin embargo, no había podido evitar leer el certificado de defunción.

Con pesar caminó por el pueblo, observando a la gente en su trabajo, escuchando las risas de niños e intentando devolver las sonrisas a extraños. Y de pronto sus esfuerzos por no pensar mucho en nada, fueron recompensados, o tal vez todo era gracias al aire puro de El Remolino, porque de alguna manera su mente empezó a limpiarse, al menos de los recuerdos malos.

Había olvidado cuanto amaba ese lugar. El clima era perfecto, el aire era dulce, y la gente muy amable. No podía dar un paso sin que alguna persona le saludara o sonriera. Era todo muy diferente a Konoha; que a pesar de ser un sitio lleno de comodidades, no dejaba de ser una metrópoli llena de smog y caras hurañas.

Sus pies lo llevaron a través de haciendas y pequeñas casitas, a lo largo de las veredas llenas de colores y olores que en su corazón resultaban entrañables. Comió en la plaza, comida típica y deliciosa. Descansó en pequeños valles, y esquivó cualquier camino con el más leve tinte de recuerdo.

Se sentía ligero, notó. Y atesoró esos momentos de paz, intentando saturar sus pulmones de todo el aire limpio que pudiera y de esa emoción tranquila. Sin embargo, los caminos teñidos de recuerdos aparecieron de repente sin que los pudiera esquivar. El Remolino no era suficientemente grande.

Aquella casa había cambiado muy poco; una mezcla de castillo y enorme cabaña de troncos. Muy masculina, a decir verdad. Lo que tenía lógica siendo que solo un par de chicos habían vivido ahí por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, la puerta se veía colorida y hogareña.

Naruto no tenía intención de tocar y mucho menos de entrar, sin embargo, sí que deseaba de alguna manera, ver que todos estaban bien.

Una chiquilla salió corriendo por la puerta antes de que tuviera oportunidad de retirarse de ahí. Apenas notó sus facciones; cabello negro, ojos rojos y brillantes, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, revelando a un hombre alto de cabello negro.

Los pasos de aquel sujeto se detuvieron en cuanto lo noto. —¿Naruto? —Preguntó como si no creyera lo que sus ojos veían.

Un grito hizo que ambos desviaran su mirada. —¡Itachi, más vale que vengan ahora mismo a cenar!

El rubio se encogió en sí mismo cuando reconoció la voz de su prima. Se había congelado, no sabía para donde mirar o por qué camino seguir.

Y fue a peor cuando justamente la pelirroja, asomo su cara por la puerta. —¿Itachi? ¿Es que no me has escuchado? Te digo que consientes demasiado a… ¡Naruto? —Se interrumpió, en cuanto su mirada se detuvo en el rubio. —Estás… aquí. Que… ¡Qué alegría verte! —Su voz estaba llena de emoción, apenas podía contenerse.

Naruto la miro sorprendido. No esperaba ver a su prima y menos que ésta casi llorara de alegría por verlo.

La última vez que habían hablado, él no había sido la mejor persona. Karin se había convertido en el blanco de su furia. Y si era sincero aun sentía un atisbo de esa misma rabia. Entendía que no conocía todos los pormenores de lo que había ocurrido con su mamá, pero si ella le hubiera dicho desde el segundo uno en que lo vio, lo que había ocurrido, tal vez él la habría visto por última vez, tal vez, tal vez… Tal vez… Bueno, realmente no tenia idea de si eso hubiera hecho alguna diferencia o no. Y… ¡Eso no era lo importante!

Sin embargo, por mucho que ella hubiera repetido y explicado mil veces que su intención no había sido lastimarlo, las cosas para él no fueron diferentes.

Aunque reconocía —en ese momento—, que lamentaba haberle portado como lo hizo. De hecho, la extrañaba. Extrañaba todo lo que había dejado atrás.

—Estábamos por cenar, ¿quieres acompañarnos? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Eh, yo… Sólo vine a… —¿Cómo podía ser tan malo inventando cosas?

—Estoy seguro de que le encantaría cenar con nosotros. ¿Cierto, Dobe?

Un pequeño peso se desprendió de la gigantesca roca que habitaba sobre sus hombros, en cuanto sintió la palmada de Sasuke en su espalda y miro la sonrisa de Itachi. ¡Por sorprendente que pareciera, era bienvenido ahí! —Si… Me encantaría de cenar con ustedes.

La casa de los Uchiha no había cambiado en nada por dentro. Tal vez los electrodomésticos, pero de ahí en fuera todo seguía siendo igual. Claro que la atención de Naruto no estaba exactamente en los muebles o electrodomésticos, sino más bien, en las personas con las que estaba comiendo.

Sabía, porque incluso había recibido la invitación para la boda, que Karin e Itachi llevaban casados cuatro años, su pequeña niña; Mikoto, tenía tres.

Nunca antes los había visto juntos, su relación se había dado después de que el dejara ese lugar. Pero al ver la relación entre ellos se sintió gratamente sorprendido. A simple vista parecía que eran incapaces de dejar de discutir. De hecho, lo eran. El ruido en aquella mesa era atronador, la voz de Karin nunca había sido suave. Pero los gritos dejaban de parecer agresivos en cuento uno notaba que el problema era que Itachi, era un pelele con su hija.

La consentía descaradamente.

Sasuke se unía de vez en cuando jugando y sonriendo. Sorprendiendo y asustando a Naruto por su actitud. Mikoto, los tenía en la palma de su mano, comprendió.

De vez en cuando Itachi se defendía diciendo que él solo pretendía que tuvieran una balanza, porque la mala influencia de Sasuke —que en realidad ya no vivía en aquella casa— provocaba en Karin demasiada seriedad. Pero lo cierto era que Itachi era incapaz de negarle nada a su niña. Por lo que toda la disciplina recaía en su prima.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los gritos y quejas, Naruto no pudo evitar reparar en las miradas cariñosas después de los regaños fingidos.

Sentado en medio de todo ese amor, un nudo apretó su estómago. Se sentía enormemente conmovido, tanto que temió ponerse a llorar enfrente de ellos. Esa felicidad doméstica era lo que él quería. Era lo que él había perdido.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe en el mismo instante en que se planteó escapar de ahí. Eso basto para detener su huida. Una Sakura agotada entró desprendiéndose de su chaqueta y hablando distraídamente.

Sonrió en cuanto lo noto en la mesa, como si fuera de lo más normal mirarlo ahí. Saludo con un gesto a Karin e Itachi, abrazo a Mikoto ¡beso a Sasuke! —¡Sasuke y Sakura seguían juntos?—

Se acerco y lo saludo a él —Vaya que has cambiado Naruto; hasta pareces un hombre de bien. —Se burlo, revolviendo su cabello corto.

La parte de él que quería marcharse empezó a perder la batalla contra la parte que deseaba quedarse para descubrir que más se había perdido durante todos esos años.

Naruto sonrió en respuesta y de ahí en más, el resto de la velada, todos se aseguraron de tener una conversación amena, cuidado las preguntas incomodas y los silencios prolongados.

Naruto notaba su tirantez, la entendía de hecho, lo trataban como a un bebe con el que no podían decir maldiciones o utilizar palabras muy elaboradas, o tal vez su buen comportamiento se debía a la pequeña Mikoto y él se empeñaba en ver moros con tranchetes.

—¿Te sirvo más Naruto? —Pregunto su prima, inclinando hacia el la bandeja de mariscos y verduras fritas.

El rubio asintió efusivamente; la comida estaba deliciosa. —Si, creo que son los mejores mariscos que he probado en mucho tiempo. —Agrego, zampándose un par de bocados. Estaba llenísimo, pero en ese momento le daba igual.

—Gracias. —Soltó Itachi, revelando que era el cocinero.

Karin sonrió con simpatía. —No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza ahora. —Le dio un leve empujón con el brazo a su marido, jugando. Completamente feliz de mirar a su primo conviviendo con ellos.

—Tampoco exageres… —Soltó Sakura, en plan juguetón, burlándose de su cuñado. —Además, según recuerdo Hinata es una gran cocinera. ¿Cómo está, por cierto?

Su espalda se puso rígida en ese instante y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el pan. Incluso Mikoto supo que alguien había metido la pata.

Con reticencia dirigió su mirada a la pelirrosa, que aguardaba ansiosa su respuesta—. Este… bien... Bien, supongo… En realidad, no lo sé. —Termino bruscamente, recordando que el día anterior la había visto muy bien acompañada.

La cara de Sakura le regreso un puchero de confusión, pues no entendía que había dicho para que el semblante del rubio se volviera tan pálido y su tono tan áspero, así, de repente. De hecho, nadie lo entendía.

—Vives… vives con los Hyuuga… —Explico dubitativa, mirando a Sasuke como si le preguntara; ¿verdad?

—Eh, no —respondo lacónico.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria, poniendo fin a sus respuestas desdeñosas. No era culpa de ellos no saber nada de su vida.

El rubio pareció entender, bajo la mirada y contemplo el plato casi vacío que tenía enfrente, de pronto la comida ya no tenía tan buen sabor. Se removió incómodo antes de agregar. —Escribe para "Algarada", la revista litería.

—Oh… —Murmuro Sakura, sin saber cómo seguir.

—Si. Oh. —Parecía que su tiempo ahí se había terminado.

Aclarando su garganta alejo su plato y se levantó. —Bueno, creo que debería retirarme. Es algo tarde y aún no he… Tengo… Tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Todos asintieron mirando su semblante taciturno.

—¿Vas a quedarte por un tiempo? —Detuvo su ida Karin, apretando bajo la mesa la mano de Itachi, disimulando su ansiedad.

Asintiendo, Naruto desvió la mirada. —Si. —Suspiro. —Unos cuantos días. Nos vemos. —Murmuró, levantando su mando en despedida y dando la vuelta. —Gracias por la comida.

—Te acompaño a la puerta. —Sasuke lo alcanzo en cuanto cruzaba el umbral de la cocina.

—No… no es neces…

Sasuke lo tomo del hombro y lo empujó hacia afuera, dejándole claro, que no era una sugerencia.

Caminaron los pasos necesarios hasta atravesar la puerta en silencio.

Ya en el exterior y con la certeza de no ser escuchados por nadie más, el moreno apretó el agarre que tenía sobre el hombro del rubio un poco, deteniendo sus pasos. —Entonces, ¿… de que estás huyendo? —Reprimió a tiempo la primera palabra que pensó para aquella pregunta: "ahora".

Naruto lo miro con molestia, incluso un poco sorprendido, como si le hubiera soltado un derechazo sin darle oportunidad de ponerse en guardia. —Es bueno verte también. —Espetó.

—¡Por favor! —Respondió sin ocultar su condescendencia, entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros en su dirección. —Te conozco desde que eras un bebe en pañales, no te puedes ocultar de mí.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que tú también eras un bebe en pañales en ese tiempo?

—No, no tienes. Porque nada tiene que ver. Lo que dije fue que nadie te conoce más que yo. Tu y yo compartimos todo antes de que te fueras. —Su voz grave no tenía ni pizca de reproche. En aquel tiempo todos habían entendido que el rubio necesitaba espacio, un lugar en el que pudiera respirar tranquilo, y sabían que, si ese lugar existía, definitivamente era a lado de Hinata, nadie más tenía el poder que tenía la Hyuuga sobre él.

Con una mueca Naruto acepto que el "Teme" tenía razón, pero antes muerto que decírselo. —No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Sasuke sonrió al notar como acusaba el golpe de verdad, provocando que Naruto desviara la vista. No necesitaba que el Uchiha hablara para saber que más tenía en la punta de la lengua; "Que divertido". El Uchiha se creía superior a todo.

Volcando los ojos el moreno soltó su hombro. Lo conocía, lo que le había dicho era verdad; sabía que estaba mal. No por haber vuelto, no por estar ahí de nuevo en un lugar que le recordaba lo que había perdido. Era otra cosa. Se veía incluso más destruido que en aquellos días. Pero por muy divertido que le pareciera molestarlo o saberse conocedor de la verdad, sabía que esa no era la mejor manera de sacarle información al rubio. —Nos vemos mañana. —Soltó en tono petulante. No le estaba preguntando, solo le avisaba.

Naruto le regreso la mirada con desafío. ¿Eso sonaba como una orden? —Hump… ¡claro! —Respondió sarcástico.

Sasuke lo miro mientras se alejaba. Ese rubio necesitaba que le plantaran cara con urgencia. Y él estaba determinado a hacerlo.

Naruto camino por veinte minutos sin rumbo fijo, intentando librarse de lo que sea que se había apoderado de él en la casa de sus amigos. ¡Bendita Sakura y su bocota!

Se sentía agotado, pero aún no quería ir a su casa. Por lo que forzó su cuerpo para caminar un rato más.

Cuando lo noto, se encontraba en la ruta que conducía a los Rostros de Roca. Él llamaba así a una serie de montañas con perfiles de piedra, en las que cada vez, dependiendo del tiempo o de las sombras, imaginaba rostros. Además, era un sitio tan elevado que su casa se podía ver desde ahí, al igual que casi todo El Remolino.

En el pasado había sido su lugar favorito. Lo había descubierto con su mamá… bueno, ahora que lo pensaba seguramente su mamá ya conocía ese lugar; había crecido en El Remolino, sería lógico, pero en ese tiempo lo dejo creer que él lo había descubierto a su lado.

A su mamá le fascinaba la manera en que los árboles se las ingeniaban para crecer en los lugares más inauditos, y casi siempre lo documentaba con su cámara fotográfica.

Recordó una de las veces que había recorrido aquella senda. Tenía unos 9 o 10 años, estaba cerca de atardecer y su madre había dicho de manera casual que ese era el sitio ideal para una cita romántica. Él había arrugado la nariz en desagrado ante la idea. ¡Ese era el lugar de ellos dos! Aunque, hubo una ocasión… Esa ocasión en particular en la que imagino que Hinata y él estarían ahí en su siguiente visita; había visualizado como la guiaría por esos caminos angostos y que pasarían todo el día platicando y besándose.

Sin darse cuenta sonrío. Había sido una idea muy cursi.

Camino un poco más, desviándose. No tenía intención de caminar a las montañas rocosas en ese momento, cuando se sentía tan magullado. Suficiente tenía con tener que llegar a su casa.

Receloso ingreso a la gran mole oscura en la que su casa se había convertido, en busca del interruptor, pero al accionarlo este no proporciono luz.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco su teléfono celular. Soltó un gruñido al notar que estaba por quedarse sin batería; se conformó pensando que al menos podría utilizar la lampara para llegar a la parte trasera y así verificar los fusibles.

Hizo en silencio su recorrido, sintiendo que los retratos cuchicheaban a su alrededor, como si se murmuraban unos a otros que él había regresado después de salir corriendo como perrito asustado unas horas antes.

Solucionado el problema de la luz, y tratando de ignorar ese delirio de persecución entro al baño. Dudaba muchísimo que la casa tuviera gas por lo que una ducha fría era lo único a lo que podía aspirar. Al terminar, camino a su antigua habitación. Ahí todo estaba indemne. Hasta esa camisa que había dejado recargada en el respaldo de la silla frente a su escritorio.

La tomo, sacudiéndola un poco. Siete años habían dejado una gran cantidad de polvo sobre ella, la dejó donde mismo y abrió su ropero, esquivando estratégicamente esos "secretos olvidados"; fotos, objetos y recuerdos, que cohabitaban con su vieja ropa,

De niño había tenido la manía de coleccionar las pertenencias de la familia Uzumaki a través de los años. —Según la tradición, el primogénito heredaba aquella casa y los terrenos colindantes—. Sombreros, muñecas, ropa, cartas, fotos… Cada objeto hallado había sido un tesoro para él.

Cuando encontraba algo "nuevo" llenaba de preguntas su mente, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?, ¿dónde? Y siempre investigaba hasta las últimas consecuencias. Sonrió con tristeza, qué lejos estaban esos días.

Intentando no detenerse en —para variar — más recuerdos, tomo una playera y un pantalón deportivo al azar. Se los puso y corroboró su semblante frente al espejo. Su ropa le quedaba que daba risa; sus pantalones no alcanzaban a cubrir sus tobillos y la playera estaba algo justa en el pecho y los hombros. El tiempo de verdad había pasado.

Suspirando se recostó en la cama sintiéndose ¿la verdad?; un intruso.

El silencio en aquella habitación lo llenaba de ansiedad; sentía que las paredes se revelaban en su contra y se cerraban sobre él, además el polvo en el aire le picaba la nariz.

Intentando deshacerse de esa sensación asfixiante se aproximó a la ventana, pero eso no ayudo. Desde su habitación podía ver la manera en la que las sombras de los árboles se alargaban por el jardín, hasta llegar a su casa, convirtiendo en una mancha cada objeto que decoraba las paredes.

Entrecerró las cortinas y recostándose otra vez, trató de no pensar en todas esas sombras invadiendo su casa. Cerró los ojos para evitar mirar el recorrido de las paredes en su dirección y se concentró al máximo para no escuchar los crujidos de la casa en general; ¡parecía que esa construcción nunca se había acomodado! Pero apenas esquivaba esos sonidos, reparaba en los otros; sombras murmurantes, el penar del viento…

Atormentado salió de la habitación, caminó por la planta baja e intento no detenerse en cada recuerdo agónico de aquella casa. Pero era imposible.

¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

¿Cómo podría evitar pensar en su mamá?

En su cariño, en sus besos y abrazos, en sus juegos, e incluso en sus regaños. Sus reprimendas vacilantes; tratando de ser estricta cuando hacia alguna travesura, o las tardes que pasaban juntos viendo películas, sentados en ese sillón que le quedaba justo de frente, cuando ella acariciaba su cabello hasta recostarlo en su regazo.

_—Mira nada más que guapo estás, apenas puedo creer que seas el mismo niño que llegaba todo enlodado después de correr bajo la lluvia, ya creciste, ya no eres mi bebe._

_—El tiempo pasa señora… _—Le había contestado con un tonito burlón.

_—Lo sé, —respondió ella meditando. —y lamento eso cada vez que reparo en que ya no puedo mecerte entre mis brazos, o levantarte encima de mi cabeza. Ya no eres un niñito. _

_Un nudo apretó la garganta del rubio cuando la escuchó hablar así, su mamá no era de diálogos cursis, era directa y efusiva. Pero a veces cuando posiblemente estaba en esos días del mes, su corazón le ganaba. _

_ —Pero también me alegra verte así: sano, brillante, lleno de futuro… Ya tienes 16 años, —Remarco sus palabras con sus gestos, abriendo grandes los ojos. —Cuando te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez comprendí realmente lo que significaba tener miedo. Lo que era la fragilidad, la incertidumbre… Pero también, en el instante en que tu manita rodeo mi dedo conocí la felicidad absoluta —Levanto su índice derecho, como recordando la sensación. —Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, pero no, no fue ayer y el futuro viene corriendo hacia nosotros y… Cuando seas mayor y quieras cumplir tus sueños lejos de mí…_

_—Mamá… —Quiso detenerla._

_—No me malentiendas, —Lo detuvo ella. —No deseo por nada del mundo que algo te impida seguir tus sueños, ni siquiera yo. Por el contrario, adoro verte crecer, tener objetivos y lograr lo que deseas. Me encanta cada vez que veo que te esfuerzas por algo y lo llevas a cabo. Y me emociona que cuando algo no sale como esperabas, buscas la manera de seguir adelante y conseguirlo de todos modos. Esa parte de ti, es de la que más estoy orgullosa._

_Naruto sonrió. Eso, lo había sacado de ella._

_—Amo verte hoy convertido en quién eres. Un chico capaz de alcanzar la estrella más brillante. _

_No se contuvo más, antes de que su madre se soltara a llorar o peor aún; lo hiciera llorar a él, la rodeo con sus brazos con fuerza. Kushina, lo recibió gustosa besando su frente. —Señora llorona… —Murmuro contra su pelo, sosteniéndola fuerte para que no lo pudiera golpear por llamarla así. _

Naruto miro por largo rato ese sillón. El sillón que los había cobijado aquella tarde de pelis. Y deseo haber podido detener el tiempo en ese instante. Justamente ese. Y así poder mirar a su madre radiante para siempre. Tener la seguridad de que cada momento de su vida iba a estar con ella.

El viento hizo crujir de nuevo la casa y susurrar a las sombras y él no pudo soportarlo más. Salió de la casa.

Se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico, inhalando con desesperación el aire libre de polvo. Miro el cielo y perdió su mente contemplando las estrellas parecer infinitas a la distancia, hasta que sin darse cuenta por fin se quedó dormido.

.

Hinata busco a Ino en su habitación al regresar de casa de sus padres, se sentía como un toro a mitad de una faena; confundida, triste, furiosa. Acribillada a diestra y siniestra por esas lidiadoras que solo la metían en trampas.

Sin embargo, la valiente rubia fingió estar dormida, por lo que a Hinata no le quedo de otra más que guardar sus réplicas para el lunes por la noche cuando al llegar del trabajar escucho el toqueteo de sus uñas en la puerta de su habitación.

Espero el segundo par de golpes y abrió con desgano. La rubia la miraba expectante, delatando así un poco de la culpa que sentía. —¡Buenas nocheeees! —Canturreo.

Hinata la miro interrogante no porque cuestionara su presencia sino porque dudaba que se sintiera culpable de verdad.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Intento averiguar si llevas a Toneri en alguno de tus bolsillos. —Respondió intentando ser mordaz y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle el paso libre.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿estás enfada por lo de ayer?

Hinata se dejó caer en la cama, librándose de las zapatillas. —No sé si enfadada es la palabra correcta. Molesta, sí. Traicionada, también.

La rubia pareció encogerse en sí misma. —Lo siento. Se que fue una encerrona y que no estuvo bien. Pero de verdad creía que hacía algo bueno.

—¿Desde cuándo es algo bueno organizarme una cita con Toneri?

—¡Oh vamos! Toneri es un buen tipo. Es muuuy guapo —enumero, asintiendo con su cabeza. —Puede que sea algo superficial…

Hinata solo la miro.

—Okey sí, es bastanteaste superficial y piensa demasiado en sí mismo, pero eso bien podría ser una cualidad y no un defecto ¿no?

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, Ino alababa el amor propio por encima de cualquier cosa. Pero existía una diferencia entre amor propio y frivolidad.

—Ha estado cachetenado las banquetas por ti desde siempre. —Agrego.

—Y sabes tan bien como yo la razón. Para él solo soy la constitución de un "decreto divino". —Hizo las comillas con sus dedos. —Es lo suficientemente snob para considerar que debe tener una chica Byakugan para que su linaje sea impoluto.

—Si eso fuera verdad estaría sobre un hueso menos duro de roer como Hanabi, ¡ella ya no es una niña!

La mirada de Hinata se intensifico.

—¡Okey! Hanabi no es lo que se dice un hueso menos duro de roer. —Soltó una carcajada nerviosa. —Vale. —Rindiéndose se dejó caer en la cama, a lado de ella. —¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

Hinata la miro con duda, esperando ver la trampa de aquella pregunta.

—No. De verdad, dímelo y te lo voy a decir.

Hinata la abrazo, intentando no reír con su cara de "me rindo". —Eres mi mejor amiga.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. —Repitió Ino.

Hinata le dio un leve empujón y la miro con enojo fingido.

—Vale, ya me callo.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, —volvió a decir Hinata. —Te quiero. Y agradezco mucho, que te preocupes por mí, pero hay cosas que simplemente no pueden forzarse.

—Solo quería que dejaras de pensar en… aquel. No sé. Creo que al menos deberías darte una oportunidad de sentir algo por alguien más.

Hinata rodo los ojos. ¿Qué le iba a contar a ella? —No era que lo hubiera intentado realmente alguna vez. Nunca había podido; pero— cada chico que conocía acababa siendo comparado con su rubio, y eso dejaba sin ni siquiera una oportunidad a cualquiera.

—Toneri es un buen tipo, podría funcionar.

Hinata la miro con horror.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo puedes decir que algo no te gusta sin haberlo probado? Si lo pruebas puede que acabes descubriendo algo rico. —Las cejas rubias se movieron sugestivas.

Hinata la golpeo con su almohada. —¡Ino! —Gimió. —Deja de intentar emparejarme con Toneri. ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero Hina, piénsalo un poco ¿Qué tal que sale bien? ¿Qué tal que Toneri resulta ser lo mejor que podría pasarte en toda la vida? Nunca podrás averiguarlo sino lo intentas. —Agregó, a pesar de saber que Hinata contaba con una venita obstinada en lo que ese rubio atolondrado respectaba.

—¿Y qué tal que no? Y solo termino lastimando a Toneri y perdiendo el tiempo.

—¡Aja! —Exclamo triunfal. —Acabas de aceptar que el Otsutsuki no es simple imagen.

Hinata la reprendió con su mirada. —Déjalo ya. No va a pasar. No tiene sentido que sigas.

—Hmp. —Refunfuño.

Hinata empujo su muslo con el pie desnudo, mirando directamente sus ojos azules. —Promételo.

Ino se mantuvo firme.

—¡Promételo! —Repitió Hinata.

Después de una pequeña competencia de miradas la rubia cedió. —De acuerdo. —Respondió a regañadientes. —Nada de Toneri. —Suspirando volvió a preguntar. —¿Tan mal estuvo la comida?

Hinata hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Fue horrible. No sé qué me dio más pena, si Toneri por no darse cuenta de mi frustración al encontrarlo allí, o Naruto cuando me vio llegando con él al cumpleaños de Hanabi… ¡Justo después de que me dijera que Toneri era quien me convenia!

Las cejas de Ino se levantaron. No se esperaba que su amiga se encontrara con ese rubio. Pero dejo ese tema de lado para poner atención a lo verdaderamente importante. ¡Era la primera vez que Hinata soltaba algo de ese secreto viaje que hasta la fecha mantenía en el mutismo! Mutismo que la estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Eso dijo?

Sus ojos grises se colmaron de lágrimas y el temblor de su mentón no la dejo responder.

Ino hizo una mueca y desvió el tema —contra su voluntad— antes de que cayera una sola de ellas. —Bueno, esa medallita no es mía. Pensé que no ibas a ir a casa de tus padres.

Hinata aferró la misma almohada con la que minutos antes la había golpeado, estrujándola como si fuera la culpable de sus desgracias. —¡Hanabi!

—Hay que ver la mente maquiavélica de tu hermanita ¿eh?

—¡Juraba que se habían unido!

—Pues ya viste que no.

Un resoplido fue el único indicio de repuesta de Hinata.

—¿Y qué paso?

—Nada. —Suspiró. —Él solo… Se fue. —Rememoro un momento ese instante; si las miradas mataran, Toneri habría terminado desangrándose en el suelo. La conmoción que le provoco encontrarlo ahí, no le había permitido interpretar aquello hasta ahora. De principio pensó que era ella a quien miraba así, pero no, fue a Toneri, estaba segura de eso.

Ino la contemplo unos segundos, ensimismada en sus recuerdos, sus perlitas eran la ventana de su alma, no podía disimular, aunque quisiera lo triste que se sentía. Así que decidió arrancarla de ese lugar oscuro, —si tú me has sacado una promesa, me parece justo que tú también me prometas algo.

La mirada perlada se detuvo en ella, esperando.

—Déjalo ir.

El suspiro de Hinata le indico que pedirle aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, pero Ino no se amaino.

—Tienes que seguir con tu vida…

Con una sonrisa triste, la Hyuuga detuvo su discurso. Adoraba a Ino, era en verdad su mejor amiga, pero esa rubia necesitaba entender que las cosas no eran ni por asomo fáciles en ese caso. —Dejarlo ir no quiere decir que deje de tener sentimientos por él Ino. Él ha estado en mi vida, en mí, demasiado tiempo, —dijo, señalando su pecho. —Es esencial para mí. Como si formara parte de mi ADN.

Ino la miro con aburrimiento.

—Sí, —Asintió Hinata, esquivando la censura de la rubia. —Tengo el cabello negro, los ojos grises y siempre tendré a Naruto en mi corazón.

—¡Dios! ¿Es que tú te escuchas? —Ino se levantó de un tirón. —Mejor duerme ya, que la desvelada empieza a pegarte… —Corrió hacia la puerta en cuanto vio a Hinata empuñar la almohada nuevamente. —Descansa… —Murmuro con voz tierna, —¡cursilona! —Gritó, antes de cerrar la puerta, evitando que la almohada que Hinata había arrojado contra ella la golpeara por segunda vez en la noche.

—¡Te quiero! —Escuchó que gritaba a la distancia.

—Lo sé. —Murmuro para sí Hinata, mientras se acurrucaba en la cama y perdía la vista en el cielo nocturno que le permitía ver la ventana de su habitación.

.

.

.


End file.
